Music High Part 1
by hotdogb97
Summary: Kagome moves after a tragic incident and meets the Inu gang who all seem to have a similar enemy of the past. Will they all come together? Or with the criminal get what he wants? Wait, is there jealousy involved with this new found battle?
1. Chapter 1:Shikon Power

**I started going through revisions for the chapters I have already done for Music High before continuing with the story. Hope you like it! The song in this story is by Victoria Justice by the way.**

**Chapter 1**

"You ready Inuyasha? We're going to be late!" I look around my red and black themed room to make sure I'm not forgetting anything. The walls are a deep red color with a dark wood floor. There's a dark wooden twin sized bed towards back left corner with a red comforter. A matching dresser is to the left of the door and to the right of it is my small closet. Square in the middle of the room is a red demon made punching bag. I use that more often than I should, but it's a great stress reliever. Sometimes I just have a great need to hit something.

After making sure that I have everything I need, I call down, "Yeah, I'm coming." I run down the stairs to see my best friend, Miroku. He's wearing black jeans and a purple muscle shirt with black sneakers. His brown hair is always tied back into a small low ponytail and his stormy grey-blue eyes look at me excitedly. Miroku has been my best friend since preschool; only God knows why. He's the biggest pervert in the entire school and I'm just a half-demon.

I, on the other hand, am wearing baggy washed out blue jeans with a blood red t-shirt and black sneakers. My hair goes straight down to my waist and my eyes are bright amber. My half-demon heritage is shown by my dog-like ears on top of my head.

"Oi, Sesshomaru hurry your ass up would ya?" I yell at my older brother. He looks a lot like me except he's wearing a white button down shirt, khaki pants and white sneakers. He has elf-like ears along with purple stripes going across his cheeks.

"I'm right here, little brother." Even though we're brothers, we couldn't be any more different. I'm a hothead that cares about those that are close to me and likes to have fun. While Sesshomaru is monotone and always serious; he always has control of his temper in every situation I've seen him in so far.

I ask Miroku, "Where's the mangy wolf? Or is he not coming to this after all?" I look around the room to see that he wasn't here with us. Not that I care or anything, we don't really get along that well. If we could only find a drummer as good as him; until that day though, Kouga's in the band.

"Out here mutt face!" I turn to the front door because the voice came from outside. So, we all go outside and I see Kouga leaning on my red Suzuki. He's wearing a brown tank top with khaki cargo shorts and brown sandals. His long black hair is pulled up into its usual ponytail and his blue eyes looking mockingly at me.

"Hey, off the bike." Sesshomaru got me the bike for my sixteenth birthday. It was perfect for me; I never liked Harleys, they're too loud for my sensitive ears. I love bikes because of their slight sense of danger and the speed…god the speed, it felt amazing. I hate getting stuck in traffic or going too slow. With a bike, I can weave in and out of traffic as I please.

"Yeah, yeah. When we going?" Everyone knows I'm not the biggest person when it comes to patience. That tends to get me into trouble on multiple occasions.

Sesshomaru says, "Now. Everyone's taking their own vehicle so we can leave whenever we want. Got it?" We all nod. I grab my helmet and get on my bike while Sesshomaru gets in his white Lexus. Kouga has a black Camaro and Miroku has a blue Mustang convertible.

We all head over to the school for the talent show. We've won each year in our high school lives so far, so we didn't sweat this one either. Miroku's girlfriend said there was this new girl that would give us some heavy competition this year, but we didn't pay much attention. Yeah, like a girl can beat us, we're the best!

(Kagome POV)

"Sango, what in the world are you making me wear?" She giggles and nods approvingly. I look into the mirror to see a one strap silver sequin dress that goes down to the middle of my thighs.

"Aw, come on Kags. You did say you wanted to be noticed in school. This is the perfect way to do so. Now, come back over here and let me finish." I turn to see a makeup kit in her hand. I groan and walk over to her; what have I gotten myself into? I'm more of an all-natural girl; I don't wear make-up, I've been told I don't really need to.

She puts a light, almost clear, pink lip gloss on my lips. My eyelashes are already long and thick, so I don't need mascara, but she puts a little silver eye shadow on. I made her promise that nothing would be too heavy. I don't want to be a clown on stage. This talent show is what's going to make me known in this new school.

I moved here a month ago and no one, other than Sango, knows I exist. I've even been sat on a few times; I'm tired of being invisible. She finishes the makeup by slightly showing my high cheek bones by putting a light blush on. "I still feel like a clown with this stuff on."

"Relax, you look amazing and I didn't put that much on at all. You hardly need it, but a little make up is essential for a moment like this." She brushes my wavy raven hair that goes down to the middle of my back. I feel her pulling the top part and can tell she's putting my hair half up, half down. "Can you hand me that silver clip over there Kags?" I reach over to my dresser and pick up the clip she was referring to and give it to her, "thanks".

I look in the mirror again and my eyes grow wide when I look at myself in the mirror. Wow, I actually look pretty good! "Alright Kagome, for the finishing touch." I turn to see her evil look and take a step back. I'm about to run when I look down to see her holding high heels.

Tensing for the run that could save my feet's life, I yell, "Oh no you don't! That is so where I draw the line!" There's no way in hell I'm wearing those death traps!

Sango starts whining, "Oh come on!" Almost faltered there, but I stay strong.

"No!"

Sango pouts and I cross my arms across my chest, "Alright fine, but the rest stay." Score!

"Deal." I grab my red converse and put them on after my no-show socks; much better. "Is everyone else ready?" Tonight at the talent show, Sango along with a bunch of her friends are helping me perform this song I wrote. She's wearing the same type of dress as me, but no sequins and it's white with a blue stripe across the stomach. She also has blue converse on.

"Of course they are; they're also probably there already. So are we going or what?"

I nod and yell, "Mama, we're going now!" Mom was probably either in the kitchen cleaning or cooking, or in her room reading a book.

"Alright Kagome, have fun and stay safe!" She says that every time I go out somewhere, even to school. It's nice knowing I have such a loving and caring mother.

We run down the stairs and out to Sango's black Jeep.

Once we get there, I start getting nervous. The talent show was in the school auditorium and it was completely packed. "Sango…I don't know if I can do this…" Great this was the last thing I wanted to happen, stage fright.

"You'll be fine; everyone gets nervous before going on stage. It'll be worth it and you'll have a blast. I've seen you sing and dance before, you love it." I nod, still nervous. "Look, we're all here to back you up. You're not alone in this." I smile more reassured after hearing her say that.

"Thanks Sango." I'm so glad that I met Sango; we met through Principal Kaede. She called Sango down to her office to show me around and we've been friends ever since.

"Anytime Kags."

We hear the announcer say through the microphone, "Alright everyone, as you all know tonight is our annual talent show. And have we a special treat for you. As our opening act, we have the new girl of the school Kagome Higurashi performing with her friends a song she wrote herself. It's called Make It Shine; I'm sure you'll all enjoy it. Please welcome Shikon Power!"

Sango practically shoves me on stage and I'm standing now in the middle staring wide eyed at everyone in the audience as the band gets ready.

(Inuyasha POV)

"_Here I am, once again  
>feeling lost but now and then<br>I breathe it in to let it go_

_"and you don't know  
>where you are now<br>or what it will come to  
>if only somebody could hear<br>When you figure out how  
>your lost in the moment<br>you disappear"  
><em>  
>I feel my jaw drop as I watch the girl on stage. <em>This <em>was the girl that Sango was talking about? She's not only good…but…she's hot! I look at the guys next to me to see that they have the same expression as I do.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>when it turns out right  
>'cause you know that if you living your imagination<br>tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
>when I make it shine!"<em>

That was Sango up there dancing behind her! It is the girl she was talking about! Damn, guess we do have competition this year.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>when it turns out right  
>'cause you know that if you living your imagination<br>tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
>when I make it shine!"<br>_  
>Everyone in the audience stands up and starts cheering and clapping like crazy. We all stand up and join in clapping. I see the girl, Kagome, run up to Sango and hug her in excitement. Miroku yells to us, "We close tonight, do you think we have a shot against her?"<p>

I yell back, "Keh, what do you think you damn monk? Of course we do!" Actually, I'm debating the same thing in my head. She really was amazing, but who was she? I don't remember seeing her around school before.

Kouga yells, "Yeah seriously, we kick ass!"

I hear Sesshomaru mumble "Hnn," in response. From him, that's an agreement. Kouga probably heard him as well, but I doubt Miroku did with his human ears.

With that all said we all sit back down to watch the rest of the performances until it's our turn. At the corner of my eye I see the Kagome girl coming with Sango to sit behind us.

**So what do you guys think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Feudal Era

**Wow, I got some wonderful reviews! Thank you everyone who has reviewed; and those of you who read but don't review, hope you liked my story so far! Please review so I know what you think or what I need to improve on. Here's chapter 2! The song in this chapter is by Green Day.**

**Chapter 2**

"Alright everyone, the last performance for you tonight you all know and love. Please welcome Feudal Era who will be singing their song Boulevard of Broken Dreams." Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru get on stage and start setting up. I look at Sango in surprise when they start to play. I didn't know they were this good.

"_I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know where it goes  
>But It's home to me and I walk alone<em>

_"I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of broken dreams<br>Where the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

_"I walk alone  
>I walk alone<em>

_"I walk alone  
>I walk a...<em>

_"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I walk alone<em>

_"Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Aaah-ah  
>Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah<em>

_"I'm walking down the line  
>That divides me somewhere in my mind<br>On the border line of the edge  
>And where I walk alone<em>

_"Read between the lines  
>What's fucked up and everything's all right<br>Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
>"And I walk alone<em>

_"I walk alone  
>I walk alone<em>

_"I walk alone  
>I walk a...<em>

_"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I walk alone<em>

_"Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Aaah-Ah  
>Ah-Ah Ah-Ah<em>

_"I walk alone  
>I walk a...<em>

_"I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of broken dreams<br>Where the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<em>

_"My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I walk alone"<em>

They were absolutely amazing! I stand with everyone else as I cheer and clap. I look right at Inuyasha as I do so; everyone in school knew them, so I already knew their names. Inuyasha's silver hair was easy to spot, and I watch as he comes up the isle to sit down. A few times he puts his hand to the side and gives someone a high five.

I wonder if one day I'll get to tell him I've liked him for a while now. Probably not though, he never knew I existed. He's always so loud, so I got to see how he was with his friends. I'd like to get to know him, but it would be so creepy having someone random come up to you, knowing you without it being mutual. So, as always, I stay quiet.

As he goes to sit down, he actually looks at me for a split second before sitting down in front of me. My heart flips and I stare at the back of his head. What just happened? He noticed me? But, no one ever notices me; especially the hottest guy in school.

The announcer comes back on stage and says, "Let's have another round of applause for all the performers!" We all clap and I hear a few people in the back cheer. "Thank you all for coming tonight, hope you had fun. Have a good night everyone!"

We get up and the auditorium starts to clear out, I find my mother and little brother, Souta, and run over to them. "So, what did you both think?"

"Oh, honey, you were marvelous! I loved it." I smile as I feel the pride well up inside of me from the compliment.

Souta gives me a thumbs up and says, "Great job sis." I smile at them when I feel a tug on my arm.

Before I know it, I'm spun next to Sango. "I'm just going to borrow her for a bit Ms. Higurashi."

"Oh, feel free Sango. Will you be taking her home or am I?"

Sango smiles, "I will thanks."

"Not too late, it's a school night." She waves and takes Souta's hand and walks away.

Sango says, "So, you ready to meet the guys?"

"W-what?"

"Oh come on, I know you're dying to meet Inuyasha." I feel the blush spread across my face as she laughs and pulls my arm in the direction where the guys in the band were talking.

"Hey guys, I have someone I want you to meet. Miroku, you go near her and I'll chop your fucking hand off."

Miroku puts his hands up in the air innocently. We finish walking the distance and I notice that Kouga and Inuyasha staring at me.

"Alright Kagome, the one in the back is Sesshomaru, the one I'm watching with his hands in the air is my boyfriend Miroku, the wolf-demon is Kouga and this here is Inuyasha. Guys? This is Kagome."

I already knew all of their names and who was who, but I'm glad Sango introduced them like that though. Makes it a lot less awkward about meeting them. I notice everyone's change in face and Sango waves a hand in front of them, "Guys?"

Sesshomaru says, "Sango, a word."

"Uh, sure." I watch them walk away before turning back to the rest of the guys.

Miroku says, "Welcome to Music High."

(Sango POV)

"You might want to be careful with your friend."

"Why? What do you mean Sesshomaru?"

"I can sense Inuyasha's change of senses after you brought that Kagome girl over. His demon side wants her, his human side probably has no idea yet though. I doubt it even processed into his brain thus far, but it's there. Kouga's obviously attracted as well."

My eyes grow wide, "But how do you know? They just met though!"

"Demons have certain senses. They know when they see their mate even if they only seen them for a second, they know. Inuyasha is half demon, so he will have certain instincts. But his human side is stubborn and doesn't know her, so he won't do anything."

"Oh…so…Inuyasha chose Kagome to be his mate?"

"Just watch her." We walk back over to the group to see others have joined as well.


	3. Chapter 3:Not So New Girl

**Woo hoo! You guys are awesome. Hope you all enjoy reading it. A few of you even gave me some ideas and they are much appreciated. Well, here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

I look in the mirror to make sure everything is in place. I have on a blue shirt where the sleeves are darker and go down to my elbows; it also has a purple flower pattern line going from the collar down and curving to my left. Also my jeans are a washed out faded blue color that is form fitting. I finished the outfit off with simple black flip flops.

I sigh, nice and comfy. "Kagome are you ready yet? Sango's waiting outside!"

"I'm coming Souta!" I run downstairs to grab my backpack and an apple. "You ready?" Souta nods and opens the front door to show the black jeep.

Sango drops her little brother, Kohaku, off at middle school and I'm supposed to drop Souta off at elementary school, so we decided to carpool and leave early each morning.

Kohaku was in the backseat when Souta jumped in and I hopped into the front with Sango.

Sango decided to wear black skinny jeans with a pink camo tee shirt with black stilettos. How she can walk in those things is beyond me. But, she manages quite well.

"Hey Kags, are you ready to find out who won the talent show?" The butterflies in my stomach start to flutter around nervously now. I didn't think of the results of what would happen _after _I did the performance.

"No, I'm so nervous!" She laughs as we pull up to Souta's school.

"It's definitely tough between you and the guys. Either way, it was fun right?" I smile and nod; it doesn't matter if I win or lose. I had fun and I won't be invisible anymore. That's what counts, but I'm still nervous. It would be awesome if I won.

After dropping Kohaku off, we head to our school and I become more and more nervous. Sango laughs and says, "It'll be fine, just you wait and see."

I see the school and start bouncing in my seat. Sango parks in her usual spot under a tree and we run to the bulletin board where the results are posted.

Oh…I can't look. I close my eyes as Sango looks at the announcement. "Kags, look!" I open one eye half way to see "Talent show listing…First place goes to Kagome Higurashi in Shikon Power." Both my eyes shoot open and I join Sango to jump up and down screaming.

I won! Oh my God I can't believe it, I won!

"Well, congratulations…" said a gruff voice behind me. My heart skips a beat as I turn around to see Inuyasha standing behind me. He looked extremely ticked off.

Miroku comes up behind him and says, "Aw come on dude, she must have worked really hard on her performance. Cut her some slack." I nod, thankful that at least one of them realized that I tried really hard to make the song amazing.

"Keh," Why can't he just be happy for me? He doesn't have to win all the time. A buzz of annoyance starts to make my right eye twitch.

"That just goes to show you that we need those rehearsals after all." Sesshomaru says nonchalantly.

Kouga cuts in, "Ah shut up! There's no way a new girl beat us! It must have been rigged or something!" I roll my eyes; this is so typical for a guy to say. A girl can be just as good as any boy.

Sango yells, "Oh puh-lease! You're all just being babies because of the fact that you actually lost. Give the spotlight to someone else for a change would you?" Gotta love Sango, always has your back.

They all stare at Sango as Inuyasha smirks, "And what if I don't? You gonna make me?"

Sango smirks right back at him, "You betcha!" She runs up to him and puts him in a head lock. "Now, say Kagome did a good job."

"Keh, yeah right; bring it on!" He ducks under her arm and jumps over her head. He sticks his tongue out at Sango and they start wrestling.

Sesshomaru stares at the scene and almost wants to roll his eyes…almost.

I just can't help but stare at the two of them. I ask to any of the guys who are willing to answer, "Are they always like this?"

Miroku speaks up, "Pretty much…although I do want to test something out…Kouga, you remember what I brought up earlier?"

"Yeah, why?" My curiosity grows, what are they talking about? Test what out?

"Want to test my theory out?" Kouga grins evilly and nods. When they both walk slowly over to me I start to take a step back. The look in their eyes is a little unnerving. What are they going to do?

Miroku explains, "Don't worry; we won't do anything to harm you. I just want to see something alright?"

"W-what do you want to…eep!" All at once Kouga grabs both of my hands while Miroku grabs my backside and Inuyasha growls while Sango runs over to hit them both over the head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing lecher!"

Miroku rubs the red hand print on his cheek as he tells her, "My dear Sango I was merely testing out a theory. You know you are the only girl for me."

Kouga does the same as he says, "Yeah seriously, you didn't have to hit us San."

"It's going to be a lot worse when I get through with you two." We all look at Inuyasha to see he was fuming with anger and growling deeply.

Kouga says, "What's it to you mutt face? You hardly even know the girl! So, what do you care?"

He starts to say something before stopping short. "Keh she doesn't mean a thing to me, that doesn't mean she deserves to have your filthy hands on her."

Miroku and Kouga both roll their eyes but look at each other and grin. Apparently they got what they wanted…but…what was that exactly?

**Sorry, this one is a little short but it is a chapter though right? I like this vote idea since that brings all my lovely reviewers into the story. **

**Option A) Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kagome in a class together**

**Option B) Skip to lunch and introduce Kikyo.**

**Tell me which you'd like in the next chapter. Remember, tell everyone you know!**


	4. Chapter 4:English Partners

**Chapter 4**

The bell signaling the start of another day sounded throughout the hall. We all walk towards our classes and Inuyasha and Kouga seemed surprised that I was in their class. Shocker there, they didn't even know I existed before.

Kouga asks, "You said you moved here a month ago right? So, why didn't I know you were in my English class?" I shrug and sit in my usual seat, next to Inuyasha and in front of Kouga. Seeing their surprised looks again had me rolling my eyes. Boys could be so stupid sometimes.

The teacher announces, "Alright class, we are all going to pair up. I'm going to hand out this packet and I'd like you to turn it in at the end of class. Work hard because this is your test preview. You have your usual partners. Inuyasha, you'll be working with Kagome. Does anyone have any questions?"

Kouga raises his hand, "Why can't I work with Kagome?"

The teacher says, "You already had a partner. The class was an odd number of students before. Inuyasha always worked alone before. So it works out perfectly. Why would I change everyone around when I already have two single students?"

I look at Inuyasha to see his red face and then the second hidden meaning behind what the teacher said hit me and I started to blush as well.

Kouga doesn't give up though, "But that's not fair!"

Inuyasha says, "It's already decided flea bag, so shut up and get over it already. You have your girlfriend as your partner anyway. Don't you want to work with her anyway?"

Kouga looks at a very angry pig-tailed red head. Her green eyes were starting to water, which makes him falter, "I…uh…well…"

Inuyasha says, "So there, I'm working with Kagome." He sticks his tongue out at Kouga.

"Shut up you damn puppy!"

"D-did you just call me a puppy?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it, huh?"

I jump up, "That's enough! Sir, can we have our packets now? This is getting ridiculous and I'd rather start getting my work done."

"Yes, let's do that before this gets out of control." We all get our packets and begin our work.

Within five minutes the feud continues when Kouga hits Inuyasha with a spit ball square in the forehead.

"That's it!" Inuyasha jumps up and punches Kouga right in the jaw. I run in between the two of them so they can't punch each other without hitting me as well and I already had a feeling they would never do that.

The teacher turns around to see the scene before him and yells, "The three of you, I won't have this in my classroom. Off to the principal's office…now!"

I stare at him in shock, "but…I didn't even do anything!"

"Go now! I will not tolerate fighting in my class!"

We all trudge over to the principal's office.

Inuyasha mutters, "This is all your fault you mangy wolf."

"You want to finish this puppy?" Kouga slams Inuyasha into the wall of lockers and threatens his fist in front of Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha turns so that their roles are reversed and he says, "Bring it!"

I squeeze in between the two of them again and put a hand on both of their chests. "Would you both just stop it? Seriously, aren't you two friends? It's a stupid packet what's the big deal?" Then I realize that Inuyasha has gone tense, so I look at him and notice he's staring right at me with a weird look in his eyes; I feel my heart do this flutter thing. "Inuyasha, are you ok?"

Kouga looks at him as well and groans, "Oh you've got to be kidding! You've chosen haven't you mutt?"

I look at Kouga and ask, "Chosen? What do you mean?" He ignores me and stares at Inuyasha as he puts an arm around me.

I let out an 'eep' and Inuyasha lets out a deep growl, "You better back the fuck off you damn wolf."

"You did! You're a half-breed, how could you even consider for a second!"

I yell, "What the heck are you talking about Kouga!"

He finally looks at me and says, "Nothing, let's just get to the principal and get this over with."

I glance back and forth between Inuyasha and Kouga before we all continue walking. I'm so confused, what in the world just happened?

Kaede looks surprisingly at me as I enter her office with the guys. "Kagome, this is a surprising visit, and under negative circumstances. What happened here?"

I start, "Uh, hi Kaede there seems to have been an argument between Kouga and Inuyasha so I tried to split it up and the teacher sent us here because he didn't want a fight to start."

She looks at the three of us and all she has to say is, "I see…well then…what exactly was the argument over?"

I look down and Inuyasha cuts in, "Kouga was jealous that I was Kagome's partner for class today and started messing with me and threw a damn spitball at my head!"

She raises an eyebrow at Kouga to hear his side and he says, "Well, it's not fair! I wanted to work with Kagome and I didn't even have a chance!"

Kaede says calmly, "Well, you have to listen to your teacher. I'm pretty sure that the situation could have gone a little different. Besides, according to what your teacher let me know, you already had a partner along with the rest of your class. Inuyasha never had a partner and had to do twice the work throughout the school year. That seems fair to me, so it's decided. Inuyasha you will be working with Kagome, and Kouga you will be sticking with your original partner. Understood?"

The principal in this school always has the final word. Everyone in this school respects Kaede, even the demons who despise demons. She's always calm, patient, fair, and nice. Even demons are fine with her. Kouga growls but doesn't argue. She nods and we leave to go back to class.


	5. Chapter 5:Indecision

**This story is going a lot better than I originally thought. I'm so happy! Here' the 5****th**** chapter, you all definitely deserve it.**

**Chapter 5**

Finally, its lunch time; school just goes way too damn slow. I had a lot to think about today anyway.

(Flashback)

_I mutter, "This is all your fault you mangy wolf" as we walk to the principal's office after getting into trouble in our English class._

"_You want to finish this puppy?" Kouga slams me into the wall of lockers and puts his fist in my face._

_I turn so I was the one pinning Kouga and say, "Bring it!"_

_Before I know it, Kagome's worming her way in between us and my demon side starts going crazy. When she puts her hand on my chest, I almost lose it. I knew my demon side wanted her…badly. But there's no way in hell I'm doing anything with her, I hardly know her!_

_She asks in annoyance, "Would you both just stop it? Seriously, aren't you two friends? It's a stupid packet, what's the big deal?"_

_Because I want you, wait did I just think that? Why would I want her? I thought. She looks at me and I realize I'm staring, but I can't seem to look away. She's so beautiful._

"_Inuyasha, a__re you ok?"_

_Kouga looks at me as well and groans, "Oh you've got to be kidding! You've chosen haven't you mutt?"_

_Crap, could it be true? Is it possible that Kagome is my chosen mate? I heard that demons imprint on their mates. They knew that their mate was the one just through a look. A particular demonic instinct that just knows; I thought I wouldn't get it since I'm only half demon._

_Kagome turns to Kouga and asks, "Chosen? What do you mean? What did he chose?" Don't say it wolf, don't you fucking dare try to tell her._

_He ignores her and stares right at me while he puts an arm around her waist. I feel my blood start to boil; I'm going to break his filthy arm off if he doesn't stop touching her!_

_She squeals 'eep!' and I let out a deep growl, "You better back the fuck off you damn wolf."_

"_You did! You're a half-breed, how could you even consider for a second!"_

_Kagome yells, "What the heck are you talking about Kouga?"_

_He looks at Kagome and I give him a warning growl that only he could hear and he says, "Nothing, let's just get to the principal and get this over with."_

_We continue walking to the principal's office._

(End Flashback)

Could it be true? Could Kagome possibly be my mate? I hardly know her. Maybe I should talk to mom and dad about this. How does this whole mate thing work? I was never like this with my ex-girlfriend, Kikyo.

**[A/N: Yes Kikyo is an ex in this story. I am a Kikyo hater; if you've not then I apologize. But, if you are a Kikyo hater as well, you'll want to stab her through your computer. I need some drama with Kagome to make her realize her true self with Inuyasha. So just bear with it]**

Once I walk into the cafeteria, my sensitive ears are engulfed with noise. I see my friends at our usual table with Sango introducing Kagome to Ayame and Rin. Ayame is Kouga's girl while Rin and Sesshomaru are practically together, but nothing is official yet. Sesshomaru has chosen Rin as his mate and she knows it but he wants to wait till they're both out of high school and she's of age. He's a senior while she's a freshman; Sesshomaru doesn't want to dirty his name by becoming a pedophile.

I walk over to join everyone; Miroku puts an arm around Sango while Kouga is holding Ayame's hand while he apologizes for this morning. Even Rin and Sesshomaru are close and looking at each other all gooey eyed as Rin talks and he listens. Sesshomaru never showed emotions to anyone other than with Rin. How she does it, I'm not sure. My hand itches to reach for Kagome, but I hold it in as I announce my presence, "Hey, we ready to go?"

Kagome asks, "Go?"

Sango informs, "Oh, every day we all go to MacDonald's for lunch. The cafeteria food is disgusting."

"Oooh! That's why I never see you in here."

Sango asks, "So, Inuyasha, you can take Kagome right?"

I blink, "I can?" I don't miss the glance between Sango and Sesshomaru either. What are those two up to?

Sango says, "My car's full even with Kouga and Ayame running, you know that. We were able to squish together before, but now there are too many people to fit in there so I can't fit all of us. You have a bike with two helmets since you always have a spare in case Rin or I go on with you. So, it ends up being perfect."

"Keh, alright fine; let's just go, I'm hungry."

**I know it's short, but not that bad right? I thought instead of one really long chapter, I make it into two chapters. Tell me what you think! What should go on at MacDonald's? I know where I want the story to go, but I need an idea for what to happen there. Please Review****!**


	6. Chapter 6:Mash Up

**Hey guys, for the song in this story it's a mash up Glee has done in one of their episodes.**

**Chapter 6**

I follow Inuyasha to his bike and see a red Suzuki and a red helmet on the seat. "Uh, Sango said you had two helmets…right?" He nods and hands me a black one hidden in the seat compartment. He gets on and looks at me, but I don't move to follow suit.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah…" but I stay still again.

"Well?" I inch over and finally get on the bike and put my helmet on "Finally." He puts his on and revs the engine. I jump and quickly wrap my arms around Inuyasha tightly. He freezes for a bit, but quickly recovers and follows Sango and the others out of the parking lot. As we speed up, I hide my face into Inuyasha's back, waiting for the ride to end.

I can feel him chuckling and I yell over the noise, "Shut up, would you? I've never ridden a bike before." He speeds up and I yell, "Inuyasha!"

He doesn't say anything, but he slows down. Then, I realize we're there. I lightly smack his arm and ask, "Are you trying to scare me half to death?"

"Keh," he looks away and I see everyone getting out of Sango's car.

We all go in to get our food and find tables to fit all of us.

"Alright Kagome, are we coming to your house to practice?"

"Yeah, but what songs are we doing?"

All the guys look at us confusedly and Ayame informs them, "We got a project for chorus. We need to make a mash up of two songs and perform it to the class."

Rin cuts in, "So, we decided to work at it this weekend at Kagome's so we'll be ready by Monday."

"Oooh ok that's cool." Miroku said, Can we come and watch?"

I nod and say, "I don't see why not."

Sango says, "Good, now for tomorrow; we're going to the beach. There's going to be a huge party there."

Rin squeals, "That sounds fun!"

Kouga says, "So it's settled, now let's finish our grub and get back to school."

In science, I work on mixing songs together so it sounds good. I decided on Halo and Walking on Sunshine. If it sounds good, I'm sure the girls will love it. I'm not entirely sure where I got the idea for these two songs, but hopefully they work.

A piece of paper lands on my desk and I stare at it for a few seconds before realizing it was a note and there was probably something written inside for me to read.

I open the folded piece of paper and read what it says. _What are you doing? That doesn't look like notes.-Inuyasha_

I grab my pen and write back. _I'm figuring out the mash up song._

I hand him the note and what I have of the song. I can tell he was doing the song in his head by how he was using his finger to tap the beat. I can't help but feel nervous, he's reading the song I'm working on before it's finished. What if he doesn't like it? What if it's bad? He hands them back and I read the note.

_I can't wait to hear it. __It looks really good._

I smile at him and get back to work, letting out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't absolutely horrible.

I leave my last class and head to Sango's car to see everyone already there.

Sango claps and says, "Alright that's everyone, let's go."

I get in with Sango while Kouga and Ayame get in the back. They couldn't run since they didn't know the way. Sesshomaru and Rin will be following behind in his car while Inuyasha is on his bike.

"I think I have the song all ready. I put Halo and Walking on Sunshine together."

Sango asks, "Would that be a good mixture? I mean I can't really see where they can combine in my head."

I say, "Yeah, but they have a similar tone and rhythm so it was pretty easy to combine. Although I did have to put some changes between each of the songs to make it blend together better. We'll just have to wait and see. I made copies for everyone, so we all have our own sheet music to practice with at home.

Sango nods and says, "That'll definitely help."

Once we get to my house, I run up the steps to my front door and open it. "Mama, Can I have a few friends over?"

"Sure honey, I'll be ordering pizza tonight for dinner." When everyone comes in she blinks, "Oh, I'll need a lot more pizza then I thought."

"Thanks mama" I lead everyone into my room. They look around my blue and while beach themed room that almost seems to put you under a peaceful trance.

I pull a keyboard out from under my bed that's in far left corner of the room and my guitar from my closet along the wall near the door. I have a drum set already set up at the foot of my bed against the wall underneath a window.

All the furniture was a white color wood, the comforter was a sky blue and the pillow on the bed looks like a cloud. I have a white desk in between my guitar and bed with a white desk chair tucked underneath. There's a tiny blue and white lamp on the left side of the desk. I have a sandy colored carpet and curtains around the white windowsills. Pictures hung around the room of the beach and seashells.

I look at the guys and say, "You all can help me out with the music for now. I have it all down, but ideas are definitely welcome. Besides, having the music playing might help us see how it sounds all together."

Ayame asks, "Kagome, do you play all of these instruments?" I blink while looking around at all he instruments that I have in my bedroom. Oh yeah, they've never been in here; they also just met me. Most people don't play this many instruments, I guess most people would be a little surprised.

"Yeah, but I prefer my guitar. It does come in handy in a situation like this though." I smile and laugh. I hand the girls their copy of the song mash up. "Let's just go and wing it first, see how it goes. After that we can work on it some more. Guys, I have the music for you too, do you think you'll be able to play it?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Keh, easy."

Sesshomaru comes into the room with his bass guitar. When did he leave? He raises an eyebrow at me and I blush, but it quickly passes.

Kagome:  
><em>"Remember those walls I built<br>Well, baby they're tumbling down  
>They didn't even put up a fight<br>They didn't even make a sound_

"_It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<em>

"_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

Kagome (Girls):  
><em>"You're everything I need and more (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)<br>It's written all over your face  
>Baby I can feel your halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)<em>

Girls:  
><em>"And don't it feel good!<em>

"_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
>I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)<em>

"_And don't it feel good!_

"_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
>And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door<em>

Kagome:  
><em>"Oh now now!<em>

Girls:  
><em>"I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!<br>I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
>I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!<br>And don't it feel good!_

"_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

"_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

Kagome:  
><em>"I can see your halo<br>HALO!"_

I ask a little out of breath, "So? What do you think?"

Rin runs over and hugs me, "That's awesome! I absolutely love it!"

Ayame runs over and hugs me as well, "It really is! We're so going to rock this competition!"

Sango says, "Way to go Kags. Now, about tomorrow…"

**What do you think? What should happen for tomorrow? ****Does anyone have any ideas? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7:Enter Shippo

**Chapter 7**

I wake up with the sun and get ready for the day. As I put up my hair into a messy ponytail, I look into my closet to decide what to wear today.

I put on black basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. I tie my shoes as I call, "Mama! I'm going for a run!"

"Alright sweetie, don't forget to eat though."

I grab my iPod and run downstairs to grab an apple. "Thanks Mama." Running outside, I put Eminem to play on my iPod.

(Inuyasha POV)

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" I see a very beautiful woman with dark brown eyes and black straight hair that flows smoothly down to her waist come around the corner.

"Sure sweetie, why don't we just go into my room for a minute? So, what would you like to talk about?"

I take a deep breath as we walk into my parent's bedroom and blurt out, "How do I tell if I've chosen a mate?" My face starts to turn a deep red color.

Sesshomaru's older double walks into the room, "Son do you think you've found your mate?"

I look at the ground, "I don't know…I fell for this girl and I'm confused; I just met her."

Dad smiles and says, "Sorry son, you need to find this out for yourself. It's not something I can tell you if you have or haven't. When the time is right, you'll know what your feeling are and what you want to do with them. Why don't you take her out and find out?"

I tell him, "We're going in a group to go to a beach party later."

He nods understandingly and no one says anything. I leave in a rush that was a really awkward conversation.

(Sango POV)

I finish cleaning my apartment and sigh; it really is too lonely living here alone. I know I have my little brother, but without mom and dad, it's still different; it feels like there's something missing. 'Meow!' I look to see Kirara looking up at me. "Well, at least I've still got you Kirara; I'm still missing the rest of my family. I wish that fight never happened."

She starts pawing at my pant leg which is normally her sign that she wants to go outside, but this time it seemed more urgent. "What is it?"

I open the door and she runs away, "Kirara! What's wrong?" She comes back with a furry ball in her mouth. She puts it down to show me a very young fox child. "Oh my…quick let's get inside. We'll take care of him. Can you tell me your name sweetie?"

"Shippo…I'm hungry."

(Kagome POV)

Music begins playing in my pocket so I take my phone out, "Hello?"

"Kagome, you busy? Can you come over?"

I change directions in my run to go towards Sango's house, "On my way, what's wrong?"

"Kirara just found a fox child who's practically starved. He says both of his parents are dead and his home was taken away. We have to help him."

"Alright, I'm almost there, I'll see you in a bit." I hang up and pick up my speed. The poor child, no one deserves an experience like that.

Once Sango's place comes into sight, I go into a sprint. I hardly get to knock on the door, when I get pulled in. "I got him eating, do you think you can help me set up? I'm going to let him stay here." I nod and walk into the kitchen to see the small fox child.

He has shaggy red hair and bright green eyes. He has the cutest tail popping out of nasty rags he's trying to wear as clothes. "Hi, my name is Kagome. How are you feeling?"

"Name's Shippo and I'm a lot better now that I've eaten."

Sango comes in as well and suggests, "Want to become clean and take a bath?"

"Bath?"

I ask, "How long have you lived on the streets exactly?"

"Oh I didn't live on the streets, I lived in a dumpster and that's been my home for as long as I can remember." I feel my eyes tear up, this poor thing. He didn't even know that living in a dumpster _was _living on the streets? He really thought that someone's trash was a home?

Sango says, "This is your home now ok? Let's get you cleaned up." I pick him up and take him to the bathroom while Sango starts the bath. "Can you get undressed for me?" He moves slightly and it simply falls off of him to show the cuts and bruises all over him.

I say, "First thing first is getting you clothes. Will you be alright staying here with Sango while I get you some?" He yawns and nods; I look at Sango and we start to clean him up.

Almost immediately after he touches the water, it turns brown. We have a lot of work to do. "Sango, you have this covered? I'm going to get some things to get you started."

"Yeah, thanks for the help Kagome."

Shippo chimes in, "Yeah thanks miss."

"You call me Kagome, alright? And it's not a problem." I get outside and call Inuyasha. Thankfully we all exchanged numbers yesterday.

"Hey Inuyasha, you busy?" I wait for him to respond before continuing, "Good, I could use your help; can you come pick me up? I'm at Sango's house…thanks see you then…bye."

I hang up and wait outside in the parking lot of the apartment complex.

Soon enough I see a white Lexus pull up and I raise an eyebrow at Inuyasha. He rolls down his window and says, "I had a feeling you wouldn't appreciate the bike by your tone of voice on the phone. So what's up?"

I tell him to head to the mall and I fill him in on the way of what Sango and I took on.

"So I need your help in what to get for a demon child." He nods his head and thinks.

"He'll need demon clothing."

"Is it different than normal clothing?"

Inuyasha looks at me like I was stupid, well sorry for only being human. "They grow with the kid as he grows. He'll outgrow human clothes real quick, so with this he'll only need one pair. Does he have a tail?" I nod and he continues, "These clothes will be made custom to it. It's a little pricey though, keep that in mind."

"Lead the way; I don't know where to find those. It's just to get him started anyway; if these grow with him, then that's even better."

I follow him out of the parking lot and into the mall. I get an uneasy feeling as I realized everyone was looking at us like we're lower than dirt as we walked into the demon store.

"What the hell is their problem?" My guard goes up as my eyes dart back and forth through the room of the glaring demons.

Inuyasha growls, "I'm a half-demon while you're a human. We're in a demon store, what do you expect? Everyone will be cheerful demons that are smiling at us with welcoming arms? Keh that would never happen; to them, we're just pieces of dirt."

I turn and see the perfect outfit for Shippo, so I run over to it and look over it. "This is cute, how about this one?" Inuyasha walks over and looks it over as well and tilts his head. "For a fox demon child, this is perfect I'd say." I look at it again and smile.

**There you go! So what do you think? All of you that reviewed with ideas, I plan on working those into my later chapters. Don't worry, I haven't ignored you. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8:Insecurities and Egos

**Chapter 8**

After dressing Shippo in his new clothes he looks so cute! The outfit consisted of blue pants, a long sleeve light blue shirt with white leaf prints scattered on it, and an open fur vest that almost matches his red hair. His tail fits through the hole in his pants perfectly.

Sango claps a hand on my back and says, "Way to go Inuyasha! It's a perfect fit!" I feel the pride well up inside of me, but I hide it well. They don't need to know how their compliments affect me.

"Keh, I'm outa here, I'll see you girls at the beach." Without another word, I walk out the door. Sesshomaru will kill me if I don't get his car back soon.

As I pull into the drive way, I see Miroku walking up the steps to my front door. I honk to alert him to my presence and he turns around. I nod as I turn off the car and get out; Sesshomaru walks out and I toss him the keys.

"Hey, have you heard who's throwing this party anyway?"

Miroku shakes his head, "All I know is that everyone's invited. Sango heard it from a fellow demon slayer apparently."

Sesshomaru nods and says, "He's apparently a huge hit with the ladies. His name is Akio."

Miroku's face just dropped as he says, "So…Sango's friends...with him?" Sesshomaru nods and watches Miroku sit down as he processes this information.

I ask Sesshomaru, "When does this party start anyway?"

He looks at his watch and says, "In a few hours from now. It's going on all day and throughout the night I heard."

"Miroku snap out of it, you are going out with Sango. Impress her today and maybe she won't even spare him a passing glance."

He looks up at me and asks, "You think so?"

"Keh, as long as you don't screw things up you damn lecher. Come on, I have an idea."

(Kagome POV)

I roll my eyes at the door; Inuyasha can be so stubborn. He does something nice and acts as if it was painful for him. What's the point of that? Doing nice things for others is a good thing; it's not supposed to be humiliating.

"Thank you both so much! You are both very kind; are you sure I can stay here? It won't be any trouble?"

Sango smiles and says, "It's no trouble at all. I was getting lonely actually, it's always so quiet here with only my brother, Kirara, and I."

"You have a brother? How old is he?"

"His name is Kohaku and he's twelve. You'll like him don't worry. So how are you feeling now? All better?"

Shippo jumps up smiling, "Better than ever!"

We smile and hug Shippo. I ask, "So Shippo, would you mind staying here with Kohaku tonight? You might become friends." His smile widens and Sango and I giggle. When he yawns, I put him back into Sango's bed. Thankfully it's big enough to have plenty of room for the both of them.

"So Sango, what do you plan on wearing to the beach?" She gasps and runs in there as well. I laugh knowing that means she has no idea yet.

I follow her quietly into her room to look at what bathing suits she has. She pulls out a brown tikini with a pink trim and a V-neck strap to tie around her neck. I point to the bathroom and she goes to try it on.

As Sango gets changed, I hear the front door open and I run outside to see Kohaku, "Hey, try being quiet. Sango and I have to tell you something.

"Kagome, what's going on?"

"Sango found a really young fox demon orphan and has decided to let him stay here. He's sleeping in your sister's room and his name is Shippo."

"Oh ok then, where did he come from?"

Sango comes out and cuts in, "Kirara found him half-starved somewhere. He's so sweet too! Kohaku, you don't mind watching him tonight do you?"

He shakes his head, "Can I have a couple of friends over though?"

Sango says, "I don't see why not, can I ask who?"

"I was thinking about inviting Souta and Kanna over." Sango nods and turns to me. My initial reaction was my jaw opening at the sight of her in that bathing suit. She's going to drive Miroku nuts! The top showed plenty of cleavage, but not too much, just enough to mess with him. It showed about an inch of her well-toned stomach, and her bottoms were bikini style, so showed just how long her legs are.

"You'll be lucky if Miroku doesn't actually start drooling! You are so wearing that one!" She blushes and nods, "Alright, now onto my house, we can drop Souta over here on the way to the beach."

"Sounds like a plan." Sango goes back in to change and I start to think. Maybe I should try for the same reaction with Inuyasha, who knows? I might just get him to like me! No…I don't want to win him over that way. I'll let Sango choose for me.

Once we get to my house I look for Souta. "Hey Souta, Kohaku wants to know if you want to hang out at his place. Do you want to? We can drop you off on the way to the party."

"Yeah that would be fun." I nod and Sango and I head up to my room.

Before I even close my bedroom door, Sango goes through my dresser. "See anything you like?"

"Well yeah, but I might steal it before you can wear it tonight."

I turn to see my off the shoulder white tee shirt that says in rainbow colors 'I love my friends' where love is shown by being a pink heart. "Oh, I can probably wear that over my bathing suit with some jean shorts."

"Oh, that would be so cute!" Sango isn't wearing anything over the bathing suit top, but has a tie on skirt meant for the beach or a pool along with pink flip flops. "It would go so well with this bathing suit! All the guys on the beach are going to have their eyeballs bulging out of their sockets!"

"You think?"

"Uh…on you...here let me think for a minute... Duh! Put it on, I have to see this!"

**I know this is a filler, but I needed to put something up for you guys and it does give you information and yet gives you something to ponder over ha ha. So, any ideas on what the bathing suit should look like? I already have an idea, but I want you guys to think of a design or one that you've seen that looks really good. The best bathing suit idea I get will be chosen! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9:Beach Introductions

**I have to send a special thank you for Charliegal, fmafan014, fluffyluver5, Lionsheart13771, and Ilovetacos5. You all sent me really good advice and ideas a while ago. I plan on changing them around to make them a little more original and mine, but I will be incorporating your ideas in the chapters to come.**

**Enough of my blabbing, enjoy chapter 9! Song is called 'Honestly' originally by Cartel.**

**Chapter 9**

At the beach, we were stunned to see a full crowd; this was going to be a bigger party than we originally thought.

"Sango, I'm over here!" We turn to see an extremely built guy with shaggy light brown hair waving at us. I follow Sango and start to realize this guy is really hot!

Once we reach him and his friends, Sango introduces me, "Kagome, this is Akio; he's a fellow demon slayer. Akio, this is my friend from school, Kagome."

"Kagome," he takes my hand and raises it to meet with his lips and kisses my knuckles, "It is an honor to meet such a beauty."

I blush and feel my insides melt slightly as I say, "Oh trust me, the pleasure is all mine." I know I like Inuyasha, but it is flattering being flirted with for a change, especially with someone this good looking.

"I'm glad you could both make it; the food is on the yacht in the water over there, so if you want anything, just swim on over." I look back at the water and my eyes grow wide as I realize how big the boat is. "The bonfire will start once the sun starts to go down."

(Inuyasha POV)

We finish setting up our instruments on the sand right when a crowd started to form for the party. Miroku says, "This will impress Sango for sure!" Miroku is going to sing to Sango in front of everyone to prove he only has eyes for her and hope it's going to be the same with her.

We all watch as the girls walk towards the party; they don't know we're here yet.

"Sango, I'm over here!" Miroku and I turn to see who called for Sango. The guy hosting the party was built like a tank, but wasn't bulging or anything and has messy hair that somehow still managed to make it look styled.

Miroku whines, "_That's _him?"

"Keh, this is where your lechery gets you in trouble monk."

"What ever do you mean Inuyasha?"

I roll my eyes, "Oh come on! You have to know how much it bothers her! Even I can tell!"

Kouga laughs and says, "Yeah and you know just how dense he can be." Oh, if only I could glare actual daggers at him…

I see Miroku's eyes flare in jealousy and determination, "All is not lost my friend, and this will work."

When I turn back to the girls, I see him kiss Kagome's hand and I yell, "Oh fuck the bastard! I'll kill him!" Kouga starts laughing again behind me and I grumble at the turn of events while I cross my arms across my chest stubbornly. Then, my eyes grow wide at my second realization. Behind the bastard in the crowd of his friends, was my ex-girlfriend Kikyo. Hurt spread through me like a punch to the gut. She cheated and left me because of another demon. This party was getting worse and worse by the second.

Miroku grabs my shoulder and says, "The girls saw us, you ready?" I nod and can't help but stare at Kagome's growing figure, she looks amazing. Her shirt fell on one side to show her bare shoulder and a green strap tied at the back of her neck. Man, I can't wait to see what's under that…ah great, I've been around the lecher too much, and he's rubbing off on me. I shake my head to clear it and try to hide the blush.

Miroku looks lovingly at Sango when they close the gap. Sango simply asks, "What are you guys doing?"

I say, "Miroku wrote you a song and wanted to sing for you." I wrote it, but my ego needed to stand down on this one.

"R-really you wrote this for me Miroku?" I can actually hear him gulp as he nods.

We start playing and Sango only has eyes for him, just as we planned it.

"_Please don't mind what I'm trying to say 'cause I'm, I'm being honest  
>When I tell you that you<br>You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life being a part of you  
>You tell me what you think about being open,<br>About being honest with yourself_

"'_Cause__ things will never be the same_

"_So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
>I'm spinning while I'm falling down<br>Now you know why I'm begging you to stay_

"_And don't waste time getting to the point, 'cause I'm, I'm practically waiting  
>For your next phone call, your next excuse for losing sleep again<br>Tell me what you think about being open,  
>About being honest with yourself<em>

"'_Cause__ things will never be the same_

"_So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
>I'm spinning while I'm falling down<br>Now you know why I'm begging you to stay_

"'_Cause__ I can't stop it now,  
>It's so amazing how<br>I know I can't, I could never walk away_

"_How can we resolve this now  
>We let it go, and wonder how<br>This can never be the same  
>Can never be the same<em>

"_So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
>I'm spinning while I'm falling down<br>Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging!_

"'_Cause__ I can't stop it now,  
>It's so amazing how<br>I know I can't, I could never walk away_

"_Please don't mind what I'm trying to say 'cause I'm, I'm being honest."_

Sango runs over and hugs Miroku, "That was awesome, thank you!" I smile at him until I see Kagome looking at me, I drop the smile to look smug instead of happy and say, "Key, told you monk."

"That was really good Inuyasha."

I smirk and say, "Everything we do is wench."

"Aw Inuyasha, how cute! You're in a band now?" I almost forgot about Kikyo, I turn to look at her. What gives? Where did she come from anyway? She isn't supposed to be here.

Kagome says politely, "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met. My name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"I don't recall asking or caring for that matter, skank." Kagome's jaw drops open in surprise as Kikyo continues, "Inuyasha is mine, so back off and leave us alone." She drags me off and I can actually feel Kagome's anger rolling off her in heat waves.

**There's chapter 9, don't kill me! Kikyo needs to be in this story to make it work. Besides, I want to use as many of the characters from Inuyasha as I possibly can.**


	10. Chapter 10:Singing My Mind

**Song in this chapter is Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.**

**Chapter 10**

I can't believe it! She said Inuyasha was hers…does that mean Inuyasha has a girlfriend?

"Kagome," I turn to Miroku and he continues, "Don't buy it. That's Kikyo; she's Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Inuyasha's into you, he's just struggling in realizing that."

I tilt my head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sango cuts in, "We've known Inuyasha for a long time. He's not in sync with his emotions like most people are. He tries to hide them as much as possible."

Sesshomaru continues for Sango, "He knows how much he likes you and the little pup is scared shitless because of it. He's too much of a coward to admit he has feeling for you."

"How do you know?"

Miroku says, "He talks about you all the time without realizing it and when he does he grumbles and pouts."

I grin evilly and say, "Do you guys want to help me with something?"

Kouga asks, "What are you planning on doing?"

"Well, I never said I was going down without a fight. Kikyo doesn't know who she's messing with."

Sango smiles and laughs, "I knew I'd like this girl! So what do you have in mind?"

(Inuyasha POV)

Kikyo continuously drags me along the beach until we're pretty far from the party and the sun is already going down. We've been walking in circles for a while without saying anything. Eventually, the awkward silence gets to me. "Kikyo, what do you want? What are you even doing here?"

"Can't I just spend time with my boyfriend?"

"You know I'm not your boyfriend, you left me for Naraku. You told me and anyone else that would listen that I wasn't good enough for you. So why are you here?"

"I told you I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend." Is she even listening to me? She reaches up to try to kiss me; for some reason the thought of kissing Kikyo was revolting. Not knowing why, I turn my head away from her and she kisses my cheek instead of the intended area. "So, do you want to have go somewhere else Inuyasha? I don't want to be seen with these people."

What does she mean by 'these people'? What was wrong with them? Then I remember her classification of how she should act because she's a priestess. She thinks because she's among those of the pure, she shouldn't be around demons. Demons are known to be evil and impure. Naraku can apparently mask the fact that he's demon and can transform, so she left me for him.

All of a sudden I hear music blasting and I walk in the direction I'm hearing it from. There was a band playing and our instruments were the only things on the beach. What's going on? I start to walk in the direction of the music and she follows me back in the direction of the party.

"Inuyasha, where are we going? Are we going somewhere more private? Oh, that would be so romantic!"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?" I don't answer her because I'm trying to listen to the music. This isn't something me and the guys usually play…

The instruments and people finally come into view. I see Kagome at the microphone where I usually am, Sango on the drums, and Miroku on his keyboard. Sesshomaru was doing something with his laptop and it all sounded really cool. Once we get in front of them, they start a song and Kagome starts singing.

Kagome walks over with the portable microphone and winks at me, making me gulp and I'm not able to look away from her as she sings her song.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>No it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend"<em>

My jaw, I think can practically touch the ground at this point. Is she really singing a song like this to me? Kagome walks over so she's standing next to me while tapping her foot to the beat.

_"You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about ya all the time<br>You're so addictive"_

She dances around me while hanging an arm around my shoulders; when she lands right in front of me, she dances in front of me for a split second before twirling away again.

_"Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
>(alright, alright, alright, alright)<br>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<br>(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)"_

Kagome turns to Kikyo and gives her a look and pulls the ends of her hair up and down like a puppet on strings.

_"She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<em>

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>No it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend"<em>

She comes back in front of me and stares me right in the eyes as if she is searching for something, but at the same time it's as if she also knows something about me that I didn't.

_"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
>So come over here, tell me what I want to hear<br>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again<br>(And again and again and again!)"_

She points a finger to me as if to signal me to come closer and I take a step without realizing it at first. I know that I did when Kikyo pulls on my sleeve irritably. Kagome pretends to slap Kikyo on the third line of her verse. I almost laugh at Kikyo's face at that, it was priceless.

_"She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<em>

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>"I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>No it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?"<em>

Kagome starts dancing along with her lyrics now; twirling her finger for the first, kneeling lower in the middle, and shaking her head towards the last. She starts to do it again while she repeats the verse over.__

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<em>

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!_

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>No it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!_

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!_

"_Hey-yaaay  
>(I know that you like me)<br>No waaaaaay  
>(No it's not a secret)<br>Hey-yaaay  
>(I want to be your girlfriend)<br>No way! No way!  
>Hey! Hey!"<em>

After that song I can't help but smile down at the girl that comes into my arms as she finishes her song. I can't believe this is happening to me, I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

Kikyo yells, "What the hell is going on here?"

Kagome's smile falters and she turns around. "Inuyasha isn't yours, and I'm not going anywhere without a fight. So, if you want Inuyasha, that's fine. But you're going to have to get through me first."

Kikyo glares at Kagome and says, "I'm not someone you're going to want to mess with, remember that you little wanna-be."

Kagome glares right back at her and says, "Bring it Kikyo, I'll be waiting." Kikyo storms off and I smirk confidently as I turn to the gang. "So, what's next?"

**I know I'm changing the characters a bit in this story. I always wanted to strangle Kagome because she should have had more confidence in herself and in Inuyasha. In this story, she fights for what she wants. Please review; any ideas are welcomed!**


	11. Chapter 11:Ocean Scare

**Chapter 11**

The fire pit looks so pretty, we are all sitting around the bonfire trying to figure out what to do next.

"Kagome, want to go for a swim?" I turn to Sango and see her untie her skirt so she was only in her bathing suit.

I smile and nod; swimming in the ocean at night would be fun. I strip down to my green bikini and run after Sango into the water.

(Inuyasha POV)

I hear Miroku get up and I look at him quizzically, "Oi monk, where do you think you're going?" When he doesn't respond, I turn to where he was staring and see Sango in a bathing suit. I was going to make fun of him for being such a pervert, but I can't look away since Kagome starts undressing as well.

She's wearing a tiny green bikini and I can't take my eyes off of her. Her slim figure contrasted the fullness of her chest and her well-toned stomach is mouth-watering with the slight sign of abs. Then she takes off her shorts to show her mile long legs. She can't be human…she looks more like a goddess.

When she starts running, it's like a slow motion scene in a movie…perfection…Oh Kami help me. I just want to run over and savage that body and mouth right now. Starting to feel the fire in my belly grow into unsatisfied desire, I shake my head roughly and tear my eyes off of Kagome with extraordinary effort, "Wanna take a walk monk?"

"Good idea; seeing how you reacted like me at the beautiful sight before us, we need the cool air."

"K-keh!"

(Kagome POV)

The second we touch the water, we both sigh in content. "This feels amazing!" I groan in agreement. "Oh! Kags, you want to check out the yacht?"

"Good idea, I've never been on a boat before. I'll race you!" Without a warning we both start swimming as fast as we can, giggling the whole way.

Sango wins easily and we can't stop laughing for some reason until we look up. I say, "Wow, this…this is huge!"

Sango agrees, "Yeah totally! How do we get on?"

I swim over a little bit, "San, there's a ladder back here." All of a sudden, something grabs my leg and pulls me down. A rising panic rises in the pit of my stomach, so I kick out instinctively. I come up and gasp for air.

"Kagome, are you alright? What happened?"

"Something's out here with us Sango! Someone just grabbed at me!"

Sango's face becomes very serious, "let's just get on the boat, and see what it is from a safe distance." We climb up the ladder and get on the boat.

We look over the edge and don't see anything but the clear blue ocean. "Sango, it felt like a hand, I don't think it was a fish."

"Maybe the guys are trying to pull some sick prank?" I realize how badly I was shaking, shit who would do such a thing? If it was one of the guys, I'm so kicking their ass! I shrug in response and look back over after hearing movement to see if I can see someone. Wait, is that Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha POV)

We walk back to the party to see Akio and the girls are out of sight. "Miroku, where did they run off to?" Miroku looks around and shrugs. A chill runs up my spine; I've got a bad feeling about this. I sniff for either Kagome or Sango's scent, but the ocean masks it very well. I hear Sango yell Kagome's name, in a panic. It sounded like it was coming from the boat. I jump towards the yacht and land in the water already halfway there. I swim the rest of the way as I see them climb the ladder.

I climb up and look Kagome up and down to make sure she's okay; she doesn't look hurt, thank God. Wait…why do I care so much?

"Inuyasha, that wasn't funny, I could have drowned!"

I stare at Kagome dumbfounded, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Kagome yells, "Don't play stupid!"

I yell back, "I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sango asks, "You didn't grab Kagome?"

The image of grabbing Kagome and kissing her roughly crossed my mind again, so I shake my head again to clear it along with denying that I did anything.

Sango explains, "Well someone grabbed her and pulled her down. We thought it was you because you came out of nowhere and right after it happened."

My blood starts to boil, someone touched my Kagome…did I just say _my Kagome?_ What's going on with me? "I didn't do it; I heard you scream out Kagome's name and swam over to see what was going on." I blush slightly knowing how worried I got, but there's no way in hell I'm telling her that.

Kagome asks hesitantly, "So…if you didn't do it…then who pulled me under water?" We all drop into silence after this question was brought up. Was someone really after Kagome? Or was it some idiot's version of a prank? Either way, I'm so kicking their ass when I find out who it was!


	12. Chapter 12:New Baby

**Chapter 12**

"Honey…Kagome you need to wake up. I have something I need to tell you." I groan as the shaking of my shoulders continues. Why do I need to wake up this early on a Sunday?

"Mom…it's Sunday, there's no school today."

"Kagome, it's not about school. Everyone's downstairs sitting in the kitchen already. We're having a family meeting." I shoot up so I'm sitting straight and looking at my mother. We only have family meetings when something big is about to happen. "Come on down, don't bother getting dressed. Dad and Souta are in their pajamas as well." I get out of bed and follow my mom downstairs. I wonder what's going on.

As we enter the kitchen, I see a baby in grandpa's arms. "Mom, what's going on? Where did the baby come from?" I sit down next to Souta and across from my mom. Grandpa is across from Souta and next to my mom as he looks down solemnly at the baby.

Mom takes a deep breath before she starts to explain. "You both remember my sister, your aunt Harumi right?" Souta and I nod simultaneously, so Mom continues, "Well, she's been in a relationship with a demon for a while now and were expecting their first born soon. Now, Harumi was human and the father was demon. That makes their baby a half-demon. Sadly, they aren't respected in this time and something tragic happened right when the baby was born."

I sit there in shock as I listen to this story. I loved aunt Harumi; she was the nicest person I knew. What did Mom mean when she said aunt Harumi _was _human? What has happened to aunt Harumi? Is she hurt?

Mom takes an unsteady breath and I rub the hand she had on the table in support; she smiles weakly at me and continues to tell us what happened to our aunt, "Harumi had her baby girl a couple of days ago and when they got home, they found the place destroyed. Nothing was taken, but they believed it was a type of warning for bringing a half-demon into the neighborhood…They were right, last night a policeman came here to tell me what happened. Someone broke into their house while her husband was out working and killed her while a gang took care of her husband. They left the baby to starve. They didn't think that anyone would take in a half-demon. Which brings me to my other piece of information; she listed me as the godmother and this baby here is your cousin, Megumi. We'll be taking care of her for now on."

Souta and I sit their crying over the loss of our family members. How could anyone be that cruel over something so small? So the baby was a half-demon, what difference does that make? It's a wonderful thing; she has the strength of a demon and the emotions of a human. It's the perfect combination in a person and it creates a bond for humans and demons. One day I hope we all overcome our differences and get along.

Grandpa speaks up now, "We'll all have shifts taking care of Megumi, but Kagome I believe you'll be having the most shifts. Your mother and I work and Souta is too young to take care of a baby, let alone on his own." I nod in determination; I'll take care of this baby and make sure she has a wonderful and happy life.

I ask, "But what do we really know about half-demons? I mean, they're half-demon; won't she need to be taken care of differently than human babies?"

Mom suggests, "Maybe you can ask your friend Inuyasha, he's half-demon so he must know how to take care of one."

I nod and say, "I'll ask him today, so who has what shift?"

Grandpa and Mom share a look and nod. Grandpa says, "I'll take care of Megumi during the day while you're at school. After school and during nights is when you'll take care of her. Your mother will take her over the weekends; that way you can still have a life with your friends every now and then."

Mom cuts in, "But that doesn't mean I won't ask you to babysit every now and then. I still want a life too you know." I laugh and smile at my mom; this all sounds fair enough. "I'm going to run to the store and buy some things for oMegumi. Kagome, since you have nights the crib will be in your room alright?"

"Sounds good Mama, I'll be upstairs getting ready. I'm going to call Inuyasha and ask him for his help on what we need for Megumi and what we'll have to do differently here. He helped me out with Shippo the other day."

"Who's Shippo?"

"Sango found the poor kid on the streets starving, so she took him in and is taking care of him now at her apartment. He's around five I think and is a fox demon; maybe some days I'll bring Megumi over so she can get used to different surroundings and make a friend."

"Oh, that's a nice idea. I'll be back in a little bit." I nod and run up to my room to get ready for the day. Now, here is the everlasting question for a teenage girl…what to wear today. I look through my closet for something to wear and pull out simple black sweat pants that have a white stripe down both sides and a pink cat head on the left thigh. What would go with this that's comfortable? Oh, I know just the shirt. It's a pink tee shirt that says bite me in black bold letters on my chest.

I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth and brush my hair till it's nice and soft. Taking out my cell phone, I run through my contact list to find Inuyasha. Once I find him I text, "Hey, you busy? If not come over, I need some help with something." I press send and sit at my desk to go on my computer. My phone beeps and I look at it to see that Inuyasha texted back, "On my way now, what's going on?"

I text back, "I'll explain when you get here. It'll be easier to show you, thanks for the help." I press send and turn my computer on. I'm going to look up what I can on half-demons. While my computer loads Google, I look for an empty folder I can hold all the information I'll be finding and printing out.

Right when I find a yellow folder, there's a knock on my door. I hear Souta call, "I'll get it!" I put the folder on my desk next to my computer and walk out of my room to see Inuyasha walk inside the house.

"Thanks Souta, Inuyasha I'll just be a second." I run over to Grandpa and see him glaring at Megumi. "Grandpa, can I watch Megumi for a while? Inuyasha is here and I think if I have her while I ask him questions and research stuff on half-demons, it'll be easier." Without another word, he hands me the baby and walks out of the room. I shrug and go back into the living room to find Inuyasha getting comfortable on the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable, we're going up into my room."

Inuyasha turns and I see the utter shock cross his face as he stares at Megumi. He gets up silently staring at her the whole time. I roll my eyes; he's acting as if he's never seen a baby before in his life. "Come on Inuyasha, can we get up the stairs or what?"

"Since when have you had a baby?"

"I just got her today." More confusion and shock; this is going to take forever if he keeps gawking like that. I turn and walk up the stairs hoping he'll follow me so we can get started. "She's my baby cousin, a tragedy has happened with my aunt and now we're taking care of her."

Inuyasha hesitates before stating, "You do know that she's a half-demon right?" I look down at Megumi and her fluffy black dog ears popping out of her black hair covered head. Her bright green eyes are looking right at me; already wide open observing her surroundings. She is the cutest baby I've ever seen.

"Yeah, should that make a difference to me? Just because she's a half-demon, doesn't mean she shouldn't be cared for." He looks at me like I have three heads at this, as if what I just said shocked him most of all.

We finally get up to my room and I shut the door behind us. "Alright look, the reason why I called you over here is because our family doesn't know anything on how to raise a half-demon baby. And I was thinking since you're a half-demon, you might know how to help us. The fact that she's also a dog-demon, like you, it would make it even better." He nods and looks at Megumi, who is now holding my finger and sucking on it.

Inuyasha smiles and says, "Well it's obvious that she's hungry."

I nod, "My mom is out getting supplies right now…hold on…do demons need any special stuff? If they do need different stuff than human babies, I need to call mom and let her know."

"They eat a lot more meats when they're older, but at this age they just need milk. They can't use that formula crap though; they need more nutrients than that stuff. There's a distinct formula for demons that you can find pretty much anywhere. As for furniture, she might want to go to demon stores because human furniture breaks too easily. You won't have any problems right now, but in a few months you might. Clothing is another issue."

I don't think I've ever heard him talk this much straight before; it's kind of nice. "Demons grow a lot faster than humans in their early lifetime and also are more likely to get them destroyed. They make demon clothing that grows with them and fixes itself when it gets destroyed. You are really going to want to think about that one. It'll save time, money, and patients. It'll also be a type of armor for the baby as well."

I dial my mom's number on my cell and inform her of the news. We have a lot to learn and a lot of work to do. It'll be worth it to give this baby a second chance at life.

**So, what do you all think? I thought it would be an interesting twist in the story. If you have any ideas or if I still need to work on something to fix the story and make it better, please let me know! I appreciate it, so please review!**


	13. Chapter 13:Welcome Megumi

**Sorry it's been taking me so long to update everyone. School is starting up again soon and I'm just trying to find the time. College full time and Work full time, it's really difficult to balance everything. I will try my best though, I promise you that much. Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

The front door opens and I hear my mom's voice loudly say, "Kagome can you come here and help me unload the car? Inuyasha, you can help too if you'd like."

I turn to Inuyasha and shrug. He asks, "How did she know I was here?"

"I called her to let her know what you told me remember?"

"That doesn't mean I was here." I shrug again and get up with the now sleeping baby. We go downstairs quietly and I wave to get mom's attention and show her that Megumi's sleeping so she knows to stay quiet.

She nods and whispers, "Inuyasha, you and Kagome need to set up the crib before anything. Once Megumi's in bed, setting everything up won't be an issue. Dad and Souta are helping me unload the truck now."

Inuyasha walks over to grab the large box and puts it over his right shoulder, "Sounds good to me. Where's the crib going to go?"

"In my room, I'll make Megumi a temporary bed on my bed with my blankets until we finish." I follow Inuyasha back up the stairs and into my room. As he puts the box down, I take the comforter on my bed and bunch it up in a circle form so I can put Megumi inside and she won't roll around or move off the bed.

I put her in and look at Inuyasha, "Well, let's get this started." He nods and opens the box to see a bunch of pieces; we sweat drop at the sight.

On top of everything is a tiny packet, I pick the instructions to start reading what we have to do first. Inuyasha makes a scoffing noise and I look up at him with a raised eye brow. He whispers, "We don't need to _read _the instructions. Look, there are pictures showing you what piece goes where. We can just figure it out, it'll be easy." I roll my eyes and continue reading; guys can be so stupid some times. What are with them and their problems with directions anyway?

He starts taking out the pieces quietly; the sides are intact, so we have to screw them together. First step is to put the bed pan to each side with these screws. I look up to see Inuyasha holding the head board next to a side. I sigh; this is going to take forever.

(A few hours later)

We both let out a low breath out of relief. We fought throughout the whole time on how to put this crib together. I never knew it would be this difficult to put something together. The sad part about that is that it was already half way don't for us! Looking at the crib now, the work was worth it. It's a nice white wood with butterfly carvings every other inch or so.

The door slowly moves open and I see mom's head pop in. She looks at the crib and smiles, "It is gorgeous isn't it? I have the sheets if it's ready." I nod and she comes in to show me. It was white with a bunch of sky blue butterflies scattered around the sheets, just like the crib. The color also goes with my room so I don't have to change anything. This is going to be so cute!

"They're adorable; here let me help you put them on." We spread the sheets out between us and tuck it into the tiny mattress of the crib. I see the matching pillow case, but don't see any pillow. Right as I'm about to ask mom and turn around, it comes flying at me and hits me square in the face.

Inuyasha tries to hold in a chuckle as he asks sarcastically, "Looking for that?" I glare at him and stick out my tongue. I put the pillow in its case and put it in the crib. She won't need it yet, but soon she will. The baby blanket matches the sheets and pillow as well. Now that the bed was made, I pick Megumi up and put her in the crib. Inuyasha comes over and pulls the blanket over her. I look at him in shock and a smile creeps onto my face as I notice just how gentle he could be. Looking back at Megumi, I see her snuggling into her blanket and sticking her thumb in her mouth as she falls back asleep. She's too cute!

We all tip toe out of my room and I quietly close my door. I whisper, "So mom, where is everything else going to go? Actually first, let me know what you got." Her eyes light up as she grabs Inuyasha's hand along with mine to drag us downstairs to show us Megumi's new belongings. I have a feeling we are going to have plenty of things for Megumi…and plenty of things to put away. Welcome to the family Megumi.

**I know it's really short and only a filler, I'm sorry! But at least this chapter gives you a little detail of what things are going to be like for Megumi and it's still a chapter right? I'll try to be better with my next chapter. Here's the thing, I need ideas! I wanted to give Megumi a completely original outfit, but I don't even know where to start! If any of you have any ideas on how to make Megumi a demon outfit PLEASE TELL ME! I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14:School Mama

**Chapter 14**

I stretch as the morning sun shines through my window. It's Monday morning, so I have to get ready for school. Getting out of my bed, I stare at Megumi still sleeping in her crib. Things have changed so much over one weekend. I walk quietly into the bathroom and start to brush my teeth when mom pokes her head in.

She whispers, "Hey, how did you sleep last night?" I look back over at Megumi through the bathroom door. The bathroom is right down the hall from my room.

"Actually pretty good, she slept through the whole night. How long do you think she'll stay asleep?" Right on cue, Megumi starts to cry. I sigh, I guess till now." Mom smiles at me and runs over to Megumi to pick her up.

"Hey there baby girl, are you an early riser too? You'll fit right into this family, that's for sure. Now then, what would you like to wear Megumi? Let's go see how Grandpa handles a baby like you huh?" I laugh at my mom, she knows as well as I do that Gramps hates getting up early and never does things with babies. Mom told me how he never really helped with Souta or I when we were really little either. He paid for everything though.

After brushing my hair till it was soft and shiny, I walk back into my room to pick out an outfit for today. As I open my closet doors, I see the new tiny dresser in the corner. We decided to spread the clothes and toys that mom got Megumi throughout the house so we don't have to bother each other when we need something. So, this is where Megumi's stuff is in my room for when I have to get her ready for bed.

Mom also decided to get human things until she gets a little bigger so we can get things to suit her personality better. Mom loves babies and will probably enjoy dressing her up a lot, so it's probably better that we got human clothing for now.

Back to my clothing, I see my loose grey shirt that tightens at the hips with a cool black swirly design in the center. I put a black spaghetti strap on for underneath since the shirt hangs off the shoulder. After putting on the shirt, I grab my black jean shorts and put those on as well. What else should I wear; looking around my closet; a gold long necklace catches my eye. I put it on and it hangs down to the middle of my stomach. After slipping on my gold ballet flats, I'm ready to go to school.

"I'm off to work everyone!" Mom leaves for work and the second the front door closes, Megumi starts crying. I grab my bag for school and run downstairs to find Grandpa holding Megumi far away from him in disgust.

"Gramps, that's not how you're supposed to hold her!" I run over and grab Megumi; when I pull her close and sway while humming to calm her, she stops crying and it's turned into hiccups. "How exactly are you going to take care of her Gramps? You can't even hold her right." His eyes unfocused and he runs out of the room. What is he up to? I follow him out of the room and into the kitchen with Megumi still in my arms.

He's on the phone talking to someone, so I tune him out while I get the milk formula ready for Megumi to drink. When the milk is ready, I put the bottle to her mouth and she happily sucks on the bottle. I see Grandpa hang up the phone with a smile on his face. He turns to me and his smile grows to a creepy level, so I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's set with your principal, all your teachers know that you're bringing Megumi with you to school for now on. Gee, look at the time! I better be going now, see you later Kagome!" He runs as fast as his old body lets him.

"What? Gramps you can't do that! Wait get your butt back here!" He gets in the car and drives away. You have got to be kidding me. I take the bottle away and lean her onto my shoulder and start trying to get her to burp. I dial mom's number and wait until it stops ringing.

When she answers I complain, "Mom, this is ridiculous! Gramps just called up my school and now I have to take her to school with me? How am I going to go to school while taking care of a baby?"

"Kagome, you're just going to have to figure it out. I can't talk right now, I have to go. We'll talk about this tonight, bye honey." She hangs up on me and I sigh, things just keep getting better and better lately. I look at the clock and curse in my head. I'm going to be so late.

I run with Megumi still on my shoulder, she burps on the way up the stairs. I grab my brush and go through her hair. Because she's half-demon, she's already got a head full of black hair. Making sure to avoid her tiny dog ears, I brush her hair into tiny pig tails.

Going back into my room, I look into her small dresser. We only had a few outfits for her in here since I was only planning on nights with Megumi. I see a pink dress with a white bow on the back tide around the waist. I try to put it on her, but she starts to squirm. "Come on sweetie, I've got to go to school." Finally getting the dress on her, I grab white socks and put them on her feet along with light pink shoes.

What will I need to bring for Megumi? I grab the duffle bag that we got for situations like this and put in an extra outfit which is a blue tee shirt with a monkey's head in the center and blue sweat pants and sneakers. I'll need diapers so I grab a handful and put them in as well. I should definitely get the formula to make her milk and a rattle for when she gets restless. What else…what else…what else…come on Kagome think!

While still trying to figure out what I still needed, I put Megumi in the crib so I can run around without upsetting her. Running down to the kitchen to get the formula, I see the portable carriage for her to sleep in. That'll help while I'm in class; I grab that after the formula and run back upstairs. I put my school bag on my back, the duffle over my shoulder, and Megumi in the portable carriage.

Souta comes into my room and looks at me like a crazy person. "Hey sis, Sango's here…what are you doing with Megumi?" Car seat, that's what I was forgetting!

"Gramps bailed, now I'm taking care of her during week days too. She's coming to school with me. Come on; let's go before we're all late." I pick up the baby carriage and walk down the stairs as fast as I can. I hear Megumi giggling; she probably thinks this is a ride. I grab the car seat that was by the front door and squeeze through the front door. "Souta, can you lock the door for me? I don't really have hands available." He nods and locks the door while I lock in the baby seat in the middle of the back seat.

Sango stares at me before asking, "What in the world did I miss here?"

I try to catch my breath as I say, "I'll explain on the way…Shippo? What are you doing here?" I look at the tiny fox demon in Kohaku's lap.

Sango explains as I continue to strap the seat in, "With both Kohaku and I at school, I didn't have anyone to watch him. So I called Ms. Kaede and she said it was ok. She also asked why so many students were bringing kids today…now I see why she said that."

I finish strapping Megumi in and take a deep breath in relief as I get in the front seat and strap on my seatbelt. At least I won't be the only one with a kid at school then. That'll help a lot. Souta gets in the back and shuts the door and I explain the whole situation to Sango as we head to school. Today was going to be a very long day. I hope it's not too difficult today.

**So, what do you all think? I thought this would be an interesting twist along with a way to get Shippo and Megumi into the group. You know what to do, REVIEW! Please and thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15:Helping Hand

**Chapter 15**

We pull into the school parking lot and I take a deep breath. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Sango asks quietly, "You ready for this Kagome? We're going to be the teen moms of the school now." This is going to cause so much gossip.

"Ready or not, it's what we have to do. I got your back and you've got mine right?" Sango smiles and gives me a high five.

I turn and jump when I see Inuyasha standing outside the car staring at me. Sango turns off the car and we both get out. Sango easily carries her backpack and Shippo. He's old enough to eat regular food and us the bathroom, so all she needed was some crayons and a coloring book for him.

I on the other hand, have my backpack, a duffle bag filled with things for Megumi, and Megumi herself in the carriage.

"Why do you have Megumi?" I put my bag on my back and turn to see Inuyasha unstrapping the carriage from the car seat.

I grab the duffle bag and explain, "Gramps bailed, he can't deal with babies. Not with me, not with Souta, and apparently not with Megumi either."

Sango cuts in, "So pretty much, Kagome's the mother, but her mom is going to help her…what are you doing?" Inuyasha was picking her up and out of the carriage.

Inuyasha says matter-of-factly, "Demons feel a need to be close to their mothers. Kagome, you're her new mom; you need to make that bond with Megumi. I'm surprised she's still this quiet to be honest."

Oh, I didn't know that. He hands Megumi over to me and grabs the duffle bag to put it over his shoulder before walking away. "Wait, where are you going with that?"

"To class, we have English together. You couldn't possibly carry all this by yourself as a weak human wench." I wave with my free hand to Sango and Shippo as I follow him to class.

The hallways are already starting to be filled with whispering and pointing. Today is going to be a long one.

As Inuyasha and I walk into class together, everyone stopped talking all at once. I put my head down and hide behind Inuyasha as we make out way to our seats.

Right as we get there, Kouga, who was already in his seat, gets up fast and knocks his chair over in the process. "What the hell is this?"

"Kouga, watch your language." I know it's high school, but I have to protect Megumi from hearing that language as best as possible.

He was about to retort, but Inuyasha growls low and says, "Kouga outside…now! We'll talk out there. Kagome, you sit down and don't let anyone mess with you got it?" I nod and he turns to face the class, "Anyone touches her or hurts her in anyway is getting their fucking heads ripped off." Again with the language, everyone here knows there's a baby in my arms. He puts the duffle under his desk and drags the angry wolf demon out to the hall.

I sit with Megumi in my arms; wow, I didn't think Inuyasha would get like that. I wonder why.

(Inuyasha POV earlier this morning)

"Daddy, look at me! Look what I can do!" I turn and blink in surprise. It was Megumi a few years old; who did she just call 'daddy'? Her parents are dead…

She runs over to me and grabs my hand, making my eyes grow wide. She whines, "Daddy please, I want to show you how good I am on the monkey bars!"

I'm dragged over to the monkey bars as my mind stays at the one thought. She's calling me dad? What does this mean? What's going on?

A soft and sweet giggle comes from behind me, making my ear twitch. "Hun, she is so much like you. You two could practically be related by blood at this point. Megumi, be careful up there will you?"

"Don't worry mommy, I will!" I turn to Kagome next to me; did she just use a pet name for me? What the hell is going on?

I shoot up out of bed when the alarm starts to go off loudly. I just sit there stunned. It was just a dream…and I was actually happy. What does all this mean? Sesshomaru storms into the room and hits the alarm to silence it. The second it stops making noise, he's back out again. I look at the time and decide it's time to get up and get ready for school.

As I brush my teeth as I continue to think. Most half-demons don't have it easy in this world; I don't know what I'd do without my parents. It's hard enough with them. Kagome's only human; she can't do this on her own. Maybe I can help her take care of Megumi. I mean, it wouldn't be that big of a deal…we are friends after all I guess. Friends help their friends when they need it.

(Current time in the hallway)

"What the hell is going on? Why is Kagome holding a baby? Since when has she had a baby? How long have you known about this?"

"Shut the hell up would you? It's none of your business first of all and secondly, it's her cousin. She has to take the baby in due to a family crisis, so yeah now she's a mother of a baby. She called me and asked for help so I knew about Megumi when she got there."

Kouga stares shocked at me as if he didn't want to believe what he was hearing. "Why would she call you? You're a filthy half-breed; she should have help from a real demon like me."

I roll my eyes; this is nothing I haven't heard before. "What's wrong wolf, you jealous? I get to spend more time with Kagome and you know the effect of babies, they get girls all mushy. Who knows, maybe I'll get her to be mine by the end of the week."

He starts cracking up laughing, "Yeah as if you could get a girl like that!" My self-confidence falls and I let out my usual 'keh' before walking back into the classroom to see Kagome making faces to Megumi, making her smile and giggle at the attention. I smile and sit down next to Kagome.

"Kagome, I have an idea for notes. We can go back and forth holding Megumi; whoever isn't holding her is taking notes. We can go over the notes later so we have all the notes we need. It'll be easier that way."

She takes a deep breath out of relief, "Inuyasha you have no idea how much that is going to help me. I had no idea how I was going to do this, thank you so much."

"K-keh…it's no big deal." The teacher coughs to get everyone's attention, which really wasn't necessary seeing as how no one was talking.

"Well as you can all tell, we have a new addition to the class. Ms. Kaede has told me of your situation Kagome and if you need any help with notes, just let me know and we'll work something out." I look at her to see her blushing like a tomato.

"Oi Mr. Jaken, let's get on with the lesson shall we?" He glares at me but lets it go and turns to the blackboard. I smirk at her as I see her smile and mouth a 'thank you'. This won't be so bad after all.

**So what do you think? I thought I'd get this chapter up to show you how her day is going to start off. Please Review and let me know what you think. I need ideas on what should happen at school for Kagome and the gang!**


	16. Chapter 16:New Family

**Chapter 16**

English went pretty well thanks to Inuyasha. He held her, bounced his leg up and down every now and then, making her laugh and him smile. Every time she got a little restless, we'd switch.

Inuyasha's even walking me to my next class, which is history. We see Miroku leaning against the wall next to the classroom. He was in history with me.

"Hey, thanks for the heads up man. I'll take it from here." I watch as Inuyasha hands Miroku the duffle bag.

Huh? What's going on? Heads up with what? Miroku turns to me and says, "He sent a text to everyone in the group about what you and Sango are doing. We're not letting you two do this alone. You both at least have one person from the group with you in each class. We'll all do what you and Inuyasha did in English. Thanks for filling all of us in by the way."

I can actually feel the weight slightly drift off my shoulders. Who know I'd gain such great friends here! "Oh, you are all amazing! Thank you so much!"

Miroku smiles and says, "It was Inuyasha's idea." I turn to him and hug him as best as I can with Megumi, "Thanks again Inuyasha."

"Keh, it was nothing. I'm going to class." He walks away as if nothing happened, but I could tell it made him happy to be thanked.

Miroku asks, "Now shall we? It was pretty fun to see people's expressions from Sango and Shippo earlier." I laugh and nod as I deal with the whispers and points once more. I love my new friends.

Our teacher Mr. Myoga looks down at Megumi in surprise, "Well, who's this little one?" I heard that Mr. Myoga is actually the size of a flea because he's a flea demon, but can grow to the size of a normal demon so students can't push him around.

Miroku answers for me, "This is Kagome's daughter now, Megumi."

I see the confusion cross his face and I explain further, "My family has gone through a tragedy and now Megumi is under my care. I think my mom said she's going to take care of some paper work to make it official."

Myoga stares off for a second and I can almost see the light bulb go on in his head. "That explains a lot actually. Ms. Kaede told me about Megumi and told me to give this to you for guidance." He walks behind his desk and pulls out a book. Miroku gets it for me and holds it so we can both see it.

"'You Raising Your Child'? She got me a parenting book? Well that'll make things easier, I'll have to thank her later. Oh and thanks Mr. Myoga." Miroku and I sit in our seats and Myoga announces that today is a free period to study as long as we're not too loud. Cool, he probably did that so I could look at the book.

I look up and smile in his direction to show him my thanks. He smiles back and nods. We spend the entire class period reading the book.

Before I know it, the bell is ringing to send us to our next class. I look up at Miroku and ask, "How is this class going to work? Gym will be a little bit harder to take care of Megumi."

Miroku says, "I guess we'll see when we get there huh?" I nod and we gather up our stuff and head to the gym. I hope all goes well in gym, I love gym but now I have a baby. I can't just leave her alone.

At least the book is helpful; I already found out that certain senses are already very active in a baby and I can find out what she prefers at this age. Inuyasha was right about the skin-to-skin too, it even said in the book that babies crave that bond.

When we get to the locker rooms, he hands me the duffle bag and wishes me good luck. I thank him and hurry inside to my locker, so I can put all this stuff away. I hang my backpack on one of the hooks and put the duffle bag at the bottom. Looking at her dress I realize it was a very good thing I got the second outfit. She can wear that for gym and lunch so she doesn't get her dress too dirty. I grab my gym uniform and her second outfit before locking the locker up.

"Come on Megumi; let's go get you dressed for gym today shall we?" She lets out a little squeak of enjoyment. Megumi is actually behaving really well, a lot more than I expected. Hardly cried at all this morning, I'm so relieved. I don't know what I'd do if she started wailing in the middle of a lecture. "You wouldn't do that to me though, would you Megumi?" Her wide eyes look at me in wonder; she's still pretty much a new born, I wonder what she thinks when I talk to her.

I find an empty stall and get in. How in the world am I going to do this? I change her first and put the dress on the tiny hook on the door so it won't get dirty. After changing her tiny pink shoes into sneakers, I attempt to get changed one handed by leaning on the stall for balance.

Eventually I get it and gather everything up to put back into my locker. "Alright Megumi, you're going to have to be a good girl again for me ok? I really hope you don't get hungry or get a dirty diaper or anything. At least till lunch…but the fact that she hasn't yet…is that a bad thing? Should I be worried about Megumi?

Right on cue, a nasty smell reaches my nose and Megumi begins whimpering. "Well I guess that's your way of saying you're fine huh?" I unlock my locker and grab a diaper, wipes, and baby powder. "Shhh don't worry Megumi, I'll get you cleaned right up."

Dang, there's no changing table since this is high school. I turn to see a counter top where coach does his paper work. It'll have to do, sorry coach. I pull down Megumi's pants and open the diaper; all of a sudden I feel really dizzy. "Wooaah Megumi, you've definitely made a stinker here." Almost feeling as if I'm about to gag from the smell, I get it done as fast as possible. I still make sure I do a good job though. No reason to make her suffer and sit in a dirty diaper because I'm new at this.

I didn't notice how quiet it was until just now, I look around quickly to see every girl in the locker room glaring at me. One speaks up, "Why would you change that nasty filth in here skank? That's so disgusting; I'm so telling coach Jinenji."

Blood rushes to my face in anger and I hear Megumi whimper again, "Did you just call me a skank?" I couldn't believe it, how stupid can this girl be? I've been here for over a month and did I look like I was pregnant? I know I'm not supper skinny like some of these girls, but come on that's just insulting!

She walks closer to me with menace in her eyes as she glares at me, "Yeah you heard me, what are you going to do about it slut?"

Before I have a chance to say anything, coach Jinenji calls out, "Everyone in the gymnasium now! Let's get a move on people!" I mumble to myself as I throw away the dirty diaper and walk out with Megumi. So, this is my new reputation around here I guess. There's bound to be people who think that, I best get used to it then.

Jinenji is a huge demon, but does the same thing Myoga does with his size to fit into the school and shrinks to a normal size. Even at this size, you don't want to mess with him. He's a very powerful demon, although he's also one of the nicest. I've heard that no one has ever gotten him made yet and he's been working at this school since it was opened.

I see Inuyasha first as he walks over to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ayame, Rin, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. Yeah, everyone is in this class and that's why it's one of my favorites. I walk over there as well and ask, "Hi Shippo, are you enjoying your new life?"

"Yeah, I am! Did you know Sango's fridge is always packed with all kinds of food? It's amazing; I never knew something could actually hold all that food all the time!" I giggle at his excitement. "Sango also says since you're like a sister to her and she's my new mommy, that you're my aunt. Is that right?"

I smile as I beam at Sango, "Yes that is exactly right. Do you want to meet your new baby cousin too?"

Shippo's smile grows even wider as he jumps up and down, "Yeah! I didn't know I have a baby cousin too!"

I nod as I continue to smile, "Yep, you definitely do. But be careful, she's very small still and you're such a big strong demon that you really have to be gentle with her."

I see him puff out his chest a bit as I boost his ego and I giggle at the sight. Inuyasha says, "Don't make his head too big now, he won't be able to get out of the gym soon enough." I kneel down so Shippo could see Megumi.

Shippo says, "Megumi has ears like him, is he the daddy?" Inuyasha coughs and my face turns as red as a tomato. I hear everyone laughing at Shippo's innocent comment.

Sango informs Shippo, "It's something like that, so Inuyasha's like your new uncle too."

Shippo asks, "Do I have a new daddy?" Now it was Sango's turn to blush as Miroku steps forward.

"I think I can fill in that position if you'll allow it my dear Sango?"

"Have it your way." It's so easy to tell she's just faking; she's practically jumping in her own skin. I giggle at the site.

Ayame asks, "So what does that make us?"

Rin joins in, "Yeah, we want to be a part of the family too you know."

Sango and I look at each other and say simultaneously, "You're all uncles and aunts too." The two girls jump up and down in excitement.

Shippo joins in too, "I have such a big family now; I have to be the luckiest demon ever!" We all can't help but smile at the young demon.

**That's the end of this chapter. I'll be working on my story a lot today since I'm bedridden for the day. Had foot surgery yesterday and can't walk too well yet. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up by the end of the day! Ideas and critiques are welcome, but all in all, just please review!**


	17. Chapter 17:New Students

**Chapter 17**

Coach Jinenji had everyone take a seat in the bleachers; apparently he had an announcement to make. "Alright everyone, we have new students joining us today. Naraku, Kagura, Kikyo are their names. I expect that you'll all give them a warm welcome." My heart feels like it just stopped as I look at the trio. My eyes focus on one in particular; Naraku…why is he here? Why is this happening? I also look at the baby in Kagura's arms.

I hear a growl coming from behind me and see I wasn't the only one who reacted to their presence. Sango looked as devastated as me and Inuyasha looked hurt and angry as hell. Even Miroku looked angry; do they all know them too? I mean, I know they know Kikyo and all, but they didn't respond like this last time.

Jinenji continues, "Now around the track, you're all going to run a mile. Kagura, Kagome, and Sango stay behind please. The rest of you, off you go." We watch as everyone runs out of the gym as we stay behind to hear what Jinenji has to say.

"Can I ask why there are so many teen mothers all of a sudden?" He looks sternly at each of us for an equal amount of time.

Shippo explains happily, "Sango took me in and gave me a better home than my dumpster and Kagome and her family took in Megumi because her parents were killed." I look shocked at Shippo, how did he know that? He must have over heard me talking to Inuyasha or something. I'll have to be more careful with that.

Jinenji looks at us with sympathy and turns to Kagura. She simply says, "Naraku got me knocked up." The bluntness caught him off guard, so he coughs to clear his throat.

"Well luckily for you three, Ms. Kaede felt generous and doesn't want you all to skip out of keeping in shape because you have young ones. She went out to buy you both a mobile stroller to hold your babies in while you run. It'll be more difficult for you, but it lets you get your exercise and trust me when I say that they'll love it."

He moves aside to show us two baby strollers, each a different color. "Shippo is old enough where he doesn't need one, but apparently Ms. Kaede thinks that you two are close." He looks at Sango and I and continues, "So got a double stroller and Shippo can sit up in the back. The two of you can take turns running with it. Does that sound reasonable?"

Sango and I smile at each other before saying in unison, "Yes coach." Kagura nods as well and he sends us to run with the others. Sango asks, "Shippo, would you like to sit in there and watch over Megumi for us?"

"Yeah, that will be fun!" Kagura puts her baby in the red stroller and takes off before we even take a step. Our stroller was green and Shippo happily jumps in the back seat department. I put Megumi in the front and strap her in. I watch as Shippo puts his little seatbelt on.

I turn to Sango, "I'll do the first lap and we switch after that? We can keep going back and forth."

"Sounds good to me, now let's go catch up with the guys." We run towards the double doors that lead to the track out back. The light at first is blinding, so we slow down until we get our eyesight back. "Hold on tight you two; this is going to be a speedy little ride for you two."

We run to the track and can hear two squeals of excitement. We smile as we run; hearing pounding footsteps behind us, we turn slightly to see who it was. Miroku and Inuyasha were running to catch up to us.

Inuyasha says, "Hey look, we lapped you two…where did that come from?"

I tell him, "Kaede apparently got it for us to use for gym. She's really being helpful; I'll have to thank her when I see her."

Sango says, "Maybe we can go to her office after class, we have lunch after this anyway."

Miroku says, "That's a good idea; I'm sure she'll like being appreciated. Most people don't do that."

I look at him in shock, "Really? Well that's rude, she uses her time and her money to help students and they don't even say thank you?"

"Not really, most of the time they take what she gives them and goes on with their business." We finish our miles and come back into the gymnasium panting. Running freely is totally different than when you're pushing something while you run.

Usually after the mile, it's a free for all. He has a giant bag of basketballs, soccer balls, and jump rope for us to use. As long as we're doing something, it's our choice. Inuyasha grabs a basketball and Miroku and Inuyasha almost immediately start playing. Sesshomaru and Kouga join in after a few minutes.

Rin and Ayame come over to Sango and I. Rin asks, "So what are we going to do?"

Ayame cuts in, "Scratch that question, what can we do with the kids?"

I see Megumi put her fingers into her mouth and say, "Well first things first, I think Megumi is getting hungry. According to the book Kaede gave me, putting fingers in their mouths is a sign of hunger."

Sango asks, "Shippo, are you hungry or can you wait till lunch?"

"I can wait a little longer, but I am hungry."

I run over to Jinenji and say, "Can I go to the locker room really fast? Megumi's hungry and the bottle and the formula are in there." He nods and I run back over to pick Megumi up and out of the stroller. "I'll be back in a bit guys, I'm just going to go get Megumi's bottle ready."

Once in the locker room, I have a weird feeling that I was being watched. I shrug it off and head over to my locker. "Don't worry Megumi; I'll get your milk ready in no time." Mom got me sterilized milk since I don't have places to boil water in school. I pour two ounces of water into the bottle and one scoop of the powder formula. After putting the top on the bottle, I shake it for a while.

I saw on the television once that mothers test the milk on their skin to see if it's the right temperature, so I try that. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. More along the lines of room temperature, but is that what it's supposed to be? Well I think that was pointless. I give Megumi the bottle and she happily sucks away.

I hear a scuffling behind me and I turn around to see if I could catch what was in the room with me, "Hello is there someone in here?" I don't get a response, but hear a noise again. I burp Megumi after she finishes her bottle and hear something hit against the lockers, making me jump. "Alright this isn't funny, who's in here. Come out and show yourself." Once again I get nothing, so I lay Megumi on the counter I used to change her earlier and turn, so that she's behind me and I could face whatever was watching me.

All of a sudden something fast and black crosses my vision. A horrible pain in my head appears and my instincts kicked in making me scream to get someone to hear me. In the back of my mind, I could hear Megumi crying. But, I couldn't do anything because within seconds, all was black.

**Told you I'd get another chapter up by today. Who knows, maybe I'll work on another one! I guess there is a plus side to being in bed all day lol. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18:Kagome Kidnapped

**Chapter 18**

(Inuyasha POV)

I grabbed the basketball to get my mind off of Kagome, but I just can't seem to get her out of my head. The innocent question by Shippo of if I was Megumi's father did something to his insides. As we were running, I couldn't get my dream out of my head. Could it be possible, would Kagome let me be the father figure in Megumi's life?

I never thought that anyone would want anything to do with a half-demon. I always assumed that everyone hung around him for lack of better things to do or something. But even Sango called me family; I mean I did always see her as my little sister. But, to hear it said back to me…I've never felt this great in my life. I have great parents and an amazing group of friends that views me as one of their own. Dad said I'd find my pack one day, but I never believed him. Now look at me, I've got a huge pack with two kids already in it.

I look back over to see that Kagome's missing, so I run over. "Oi Sango, where's Kagome at?" Before she could answer I heard a blood chilling scream coming from the girl's locker room. My blood runs cold as I sprint towards Kagome's voice came from. Hang on Kagome…just hold on until I get there!

I hear the group charging behind me, but I don't worry about them. I'm focusing on Kagome and what made her scream like that. I burst open the door and hear Megumi's cries.

With no sign of Kagome I walk over to Megumi and pick her up. "Shhh, it's alright I'm here." I pull Megumi close to my chest to comfort her and her shrieking cries turned to sobs and squeaks. I look around the locker room to find no sign of Kagome, but a note attached to one of the walls of lockers.

'_I have your precious Kagome, you want her alive and pure come get her.'_ My ice cold veins suddenly flare in anger. Alive and _pure_? Who the fuck has Kagome and what are they going to do to her? "Miroku, go and get Kaede. She'll want to hear about this, I'm going hunting."

Sango says, "I'm coming with you." Everyone other than Sesshomaru copies Sango's words. The fact that he was even in here with us, showed the fact that he was going to help too.

Miroku runs out of the room full speed. I sniff the air to smell an unfamiliar scent. "This has Naraku all over it. The second he shows up, Kagome's gone missing."

Ayame says, "But what does Kagome have to do with anything?"

Rin says, "Yeah, we know what he did to you all. But, Kagome moved here a month ago. She wasn't even here when all of this started, so where is there a connection?"

Sesshomaru speaks up, "He's a sick bastard, there doesn't need to be a connection. Think about it, what do you even know about this girl's past?" Realization struck all of us, she never once told us anything about her past or where she came from…not even old friends.

A few minutes later, Miroku runs in with Kaede on his back. He lets her down and I explain the situation to her. "I heard Kagome scream after she comes in here to feed Megumi. I ran over as fast as I could, but there's no sign of Kagome. The scent in the air is unfamiliar, so not someone from this school. Can you call Kagome's mom to pick up Megumi? I'm going to find Kagome."

Kaede shakes her head, "Can't be done, her mother and grandfather are on important business out of town. There's been a tragedy to stop the trains as well. They don't have a way to get back. I had to arrange Souta to go home with Kohaku and I was planning on asking Sango if it was alright after class."

"Damn it I don't have time for this! Whoever is coming, you better keep up." I give Kagome's backpack to Kaede and grab the duffle bag to put it over my shoulder. I hold Megumi close to me as I run and chase the scent of Kagome on the air. I hear Sango callout Kirara's name and a fire blaze shortly after that. I knew she brought him to school! No time for that though, I'll get her for that later.

Sesshomaru had Rin on his back and he kept up easily, just as Ayame and Kouga did. Miroku and Sango were on a fully sized Kirara. I'm coming for you Kagome, please just hang on until I get there!

**A longer chapter than normal before and now a shorter chapter than normal. Eh, you win some, you lose some. So, what's going to happen next? Who kidnapped Kagome? Any ideas? HMMM…You know what to do, REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19:Rescue

**Woo hoo 100 reviews! I can't believe I actually got to triple digits! You guys are awesome! I wasn't planning on writing another chapter today because the medicines the doctors have given me are making me sleepy. But after seeing that number, I felt that I needed to write at least one more for you guys. You all deserve it!**

**Chapter 19**

(Kagome POV)

Ugh my head, I open my eyes slowly and try to work through the blurriness to find out where I was. This doesn't look like the girl's locker room, where am I? Where's Megumi? What's going on? I look around to see that I wasn't even on the ground, but hanging by a chain link by my wrists. Feeling a weird draft, I realize I'm also naked. What the hell is going on?

I hear a chuckling in the background but it's too dark to make anyone out. I try to focus my eyes to see my surroundings, but its jet black in here making it hopeless. "Who's there?" All I hear is more chuckling as I feel sharp pains coming from all over my body seconds apart from each other. Is something stabbing me? I wince each time I get a new cut.

After about five straight minutes, it stops and I relax my body as I hang from the ceiling somewhere above me. I didn't expect the second round of punches, so I made a yelping noise when the first fist hit me square in the cheek.

An unknown voice says, "This is from Naraku, he warned you little girl. He told you that you'd never escape his grasp. You're his bitch and you better soon learn that or this pretty body of yours will soon be under ground. It's not much fun under there now is it?" The voice continues chuckling as it goes further and further away from me as he leaves me hanging.

What did I ever do to deserve this? Somebody…please help me…

(Inuyasha POV)

'Waaaaah!' Sango calls up ahead, "Inuyasha we need to stop and take care of Megumi!"

"Keh, I already knew that much!" I slow down to a stop and smell her diaper. Yep, she's got a dirty diaper says my now dizzy head. "Great…who wants to do it this time?"

Sango holds her hands up and says, "Hey, don't look at me. I did it last time!" I look towards Miroku and he looks up to the sky innocently.

"Ugh, fine I'll do it. Miroku, you're doing the next one!" I get the supplies out of the duffle bag and start to change the diaper. I still don't know where to throw these things out. I've tied the last one up pretty good, guess I'll have to do the same thing to this one till I can find out where to throw this shit out.

Miroku would hit me again if I say leave it again because some animal might come along and try to eat it or something. I believe there's a town nearby though, so that's good.

After Megumi's done, she still continues to cry. "What now?"

Rin says, "She might be hungry or something, make her a bottle." I look in the bag and I believe I'm going cross eyed at this point, what the hell am I supposed to do with this can exactly? Megumi's crying isn't helping either.

Ayame rolls her eyes and says, "Oh move over! Let me handle this." She quickly gets the bottled water and pours it into the bottle and then the powder. After closing the lid, she shakes it and hands it to me. "Now, feed her for goodness sake! We have to keep moving!"

I give Megumi the sucking part of the bottle and she drinks away. "We keep moving, but at a walking pace till the runt's done with her milk." I start walking with the feeding Megumi, there's nothing going to stop me from getting to Kagome.

After Megumi finished her bottle, I put her onto my shoulder and pat her back. After two minutes I hear a tiny burp. "Alright everyone, we are going to pace it to a jog. Can't go into a full on run because she just finished drinking." I lay Megumi back down and start into a jog, I hear everyone else pick up the pace as well.

I can't help but wonder why Megumi was being so quiet while we ran. I look down at her wide eyes as she smiles and puts her nose in the air. Ah, she likes speed that's for sure. Well, now I know how to keep her quiet if she ever gets too restless. I sniff the air and smell Kagome's scent a bit stronger now. "We're close everyone! Rin, when we find out where Kagome is I need you to hide with the kids. Is that understood?"

"Yeah I can do that." We pick up the pace again in anticipation, we're almost there Kagome. Just hang on a little longer.

I take a long sniff and for the second time today, my blood runs cold. "Kagome's bleeding guys I smell it."

Sesshomaru says, "Yeah and there's a lot of blood."

Kouga mutters, "Shiiiit." We come upon an old jail cell.

I say a bit more quietly as I slow down, "Rin, take Shippo and Megumi. Sesshomaru, will you stay as well to protect them all?" He nods and I continue, "Everyone else, let's go." I run over to a small window and look inside. Its pitch black in there, but because I'm half-demon, my eyes can adjust better than humans. I can just pick out a human body hanging like a rag doll.

How are we supposed to get in though? This kind of window can't be broken into; it's meant to keep people from breaking out, including demons. Miroku calls, "Over here, there's a door. But it's locked, how do we get in?"

I say the enchantment my father taught me a while back and my sword tetsusaiga appears before me. I grab it and take it out of its sheath. "Stand back, I'm going to blow the fucking door down." I hold the tetsusaiga over my head and yell, "Wind scar!" A swirl of yellow power slams into the door and three claw marks are shown scratching at the door and it is obliterated.

We all run in and I follow my nose to find out which way Kagome was taken. After about three different hallways, there were three choices of hallways to go down, but all of them had Kagome's scent. How the hell…they probably dragged her down all of them to confuse us.

Miroku says, "This is all probably a trap, you do know that right?"

I yell, "Shut the hell up monk."

Sango speaks up for me, "We're not leaving Kagome like that even if it is a trap!" A crowd of demons appear from each entrance to block us.

I growl, "Get out of my way, I need to save Kagome!"

Kouga yells over the growls and snarls of demons, "Ayame and I will take care of them. The rest of you go and get Kagome!" The two of them start off into battle and we all run past them and split up. Sango went down the left, Miroku went through the right, and I went dead center. I started off at a sprint as I smell the air. Blood thick in the air, it was easy to follow, but made me quite dizzy.

The deeper in I went, the darker it got. At the end of the tunnel, I turn around to see three hallways. All three entrances probably met here anyway. I sniff the air and smell Kagome again; I hear her mumble and jump up to grab a chain link rope. I hang off of it and feel Kagome's body.

She jumps and whimpers, "Please…no more…please…"

My heart sinks, "Kagome it's me…its Inuyasha…"

"Inu…yasha?"

"Don't think you'll get her that easy half-breed." Someone grabs my foot and yanks me down to the ground. I hear Kagome shriek my name as a bunch of torches all of a sudden light up with fire.

I blink a few times as my eyes readjust to the new lighting before looking at my new enemies. One looked like a human, but had a lightning shaped staff while the other had nothing and looked like a giant egg. "What do you want with Kagome?"

"You must be Inuyasha, my name is Hiten and this is my brother Maten. We're the thunder brothers and your woman here is wanted by a fellow comrade of ours, so we can't let you have her." I look up to see Kagome's cut up and bruised…and very much naked body. I look away and glare at the demons in front of me. I don't fucking care what you say, I'm taking Kagome back with me."

**My next chapter might take some time to write because there's going to be a fight scene. I'm not an expert on that area. If any of you are betas and are good in that area PLEASE TELL ME! I'm going to need a lot of help on chapter 20. If you have any ideas, that'll help too. You all know what to do, REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20:Battle Begins

**Here is an updated version of the chapter; I have to give thanks to StevieWonderboyx for sending me an awesome message on fixing a part I struggled with and CaseClosed621 for reviewing the chapter again. You were both a great help!**

**Chapter 20**

Swords clanging, all you could see were flashes of red and blue from the clothes they were wearing. Both going so fast, both meaning serious damage to the other. I hear my name being called in the distance, but it's hard to figure out who's calling while I'm holding so dearly to my consciousness.

The person screams my name again, closer this time though. 'Sango…is that you?' So…dizzy…want to…sleep.

(Sango POV)

While Inuyasha is fighting the dark haired man, who has a long braid down his back, I run in to the room. I see Kagome hanging on the other side of the room, and my heart almost stops beating. Seeing the girl that I view as a sister just hanging there bleeding to death; tears my heart to shreds. I'm thankful that the hallway I took lead to the same place, because now Kagome has more of a chance. I run towards Kagome calling her name but she doesn't seem to acknowledge me. She must be losing consciousness; she has lost so much blood already. We need to get her out of here and we need to get her to a doctor now.

"Kagome, stay with us! We'll get you out of here!" I yell at her hoping she can hear me.

"You will not interfere!" An egg shaped demon flies down between Kagome and I on a dark cloud, which I assume is his. I shift into a fighting stance, glaring at the demon, preparing to fight. I then notice Miroku next to me; he's also getting ready to attack. The demon laughs, an awkward evil cackle, before he asks in an amused tone, "You humans dare challenge a thunder brother?" I take a step forward glaring at him. I can't forgive him for what he and his brother have done to my dear friend. My actions only make the egg shaped demon angrier.

He looks over at his brother and Inuyasha to see that Inuyasha was slightly overpowering Hiten. He turns to Kagome and sees how she's hardly sustaining life as it is.

"Hey, we are your opponents!" Miroku joins in, "We'll teach you to turn away from us!" We charge at the now surprised demon. For an evil demon, he isn't very good at anything. His only defense is holding his head. Between Miroku and me, we're beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Get out of the way!" I turn to see Inuyasha's sword soaring towards us, I grab Miroku by the collar of his shirt and jump out of the way with Miroku falling behind me. Manten turns to figure out why Inuyasha had a sudden outburst and screams in pain as the sword strikes him straight through the back to come back out through his chest.

Hiten screams in misery, "Manten!" and flies over to his fallen brother. Inuyasha jumps over to Kagome and cuts the chain with his claws. Before she falls, he grabs her around the waist and carries her toward the tunnels.

(Inuyasha POV)

Hiten's demonic aura flares and he yells, "You struck my beloved brother; you will not get out of this alive half-breed." Sango and Miroku make it over to me and I lay Kagome down behind them.

"You fucking bastard, you hurt Kagome and you won't get away with it." I turn toward Hiten once again to see blood red eyes. Without warning, Hiten attacks and I remember I don't have my tetsusaiga. I grab my sheath and block his lightning staff with it, but it gets a crack in it. I need to get my sword, if I touch this thing I'm a goner. He swings his sword as if he's trying to hack at me…at this rate the sheath is going to break!

Miroku runs over and grabs my, now looking rusty, sword out of the egg shaped demon's body. Is this the same thing that I was using earlier? Sango runs over to him and yells, "What are you waiting for? Get Inuyasha the sword!"

"But Sango, look at this thing it couldn't possibly do any damage now." Sango looks at the sword in curiosity and grabs it anyway.

She runs over to me and says, "Inuyasha you better catch this!" She throws the sword straight at me and I turn and catch the hilt. Good going Sango, I can win this. You'll pay for hurting Kagome! The rusty sword turns back into the giant fang it was meant to be. I kick Hiten back to give me enough time to raise my tetsusaiga and slash him in half. He falls with a shocked and disbelieving look on his face.

Sango runs over and says, "Hurry we need to get the others and Kagome needs to get to a hospital right away!" We all run back out the way we came and see Kouga and Ayame just finishing up the group of demons. Kirara hung back too to help them.

Miroku calls, "Ayame, Kouga, we have Kagome come on!" They quickly follow to see Rin and Sesshomaru holding Shippo and Megumi ready to follow us. Sesshomaru must have been listening to everything inside.

I look down at Kagome to see she's lost consciousness now. Just hang in there a little longer Kagome. We're almost there, just hold on until we get there.

As we speed down the street, the buildings and people blur. As the hospital comes into view, I pick up my speed. It doesn't seem that I can get there fast enough as I focus in on those double doors that gives me a chance to save my friend.

After what seems like an eternity, I finally make it to the giant building with a big red plus sign on the top. I charge inside and run her to the lady behind a glass window. "My friend needs help now!"

She runs out of her little office as she talks into a walkie-talkie. "Doctor Hosenki, can you please come to the waiting room we have an emergency. Doctor Hosenki, can you please come to the waiting room we have an emergency." The lady runs into another room and pulls out a stretcher, so I put her on and a bunch of nurses come out of nowhere to rush Kagome down a long narrow hallway.

The rest of us stay in the waiting room pacing and worrying. All of us wait while we hope Kagome will be okay.

**I know it's short, but like I said I'm new to this kind of thing. If anyone has any ideas on how to make this chapter better for future readers, please message me or say it in a review!**


	21. Chapter 21:Kagome's in a Coma!

**I've had a few of you ask about my other story Angel's Fist. I will try to continue that story after finishing this one. As many of you know, for some reason I wasn't able to continue my story due to a glitch on fan fiction. The issue is resolved and I should be able to continue it soon. When I finish Music High, I will continue to work on Angel's Fists.**

**As for how long it'll take me to update chapters, you are all going to have to be patient. School has started, I have to work, and I help take care of a baby. Including homework and studying, it'll take me a while to update my story. Be patient with me, I'll be up until late hours into the night working on this story. It'll just take me longer than usual.**

**I have to thank my new beta, CaseClosed621 who has been helping me a lot recently. Enough of my blabbing, I'm sure you just want to get to the chapter so here it is!**

**Chapter 21**

"Ms. Higurashi?" I had called her the second they took Kagome away and now her family is here. We all look up at the person in a lab coat. My eyes grow wide as I realize just who was standing in front of me. It was Sango's friend from the beach party, Akio. What the hell, he's a doctor? How old is this guy? 

"Yes, that's me. How's my daughter?" He looks around at the crowd of us that gathered. Kagome's family is here and the whole gang is here waiting to hear about Kagome's condition. Even Sesshomaru is still here, which surprises me. Almost everyone is crying; us guys are all holding back to stay strong for all the girls in the room. Megumi and Shippo are wailing incredibly loud. Shippo's old enough to know that Kagome was hurt badly and Megumi is probably feeling all the stress and worry in the room. Not to mention, her new motherly figure is missing. 

I'm holding both of them while trying to sooth them, but it's getting kind of difficult when I'm worrying myself. Akio looks straight into Ms. Higurashi's eyes as he says compassionately, "Kagome has fallen into a coma and we're not sure if or when she'll wake up." My heart feels like it just stopped and frozen into an icicle. That can't be…how did this happen? Akio continues, "She lost too much blood before she got here and the wounds are pretty serious. Being in a coma is probably the best thing for her right now; she won't feel pain and her body can rest as it heals." 

I keep myself from yelling with the kids in my arms, but I growl out, "Are you trying to tell us that Kagome laying in a coma is a good thing? When we don't even know if she'll wake up? Are you fucking serious right now?" 

He turns to me and his compassion turned to dislike immediately, nothing I'm not used to, but I growl defiantly anyway. He says coldly, "I'm saying that at least the poor girl isn't suffering anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I have rounds to do. If you wish, you can visit Kagome." Turning back to Kagome's mother, "I've heard that even in a coma, the patients have some sense of hearing left. She won't respond, but there's a chance she can hear what you are saying if you wish to talk to her." With that said, he turns and walks away. 

Kagome's grandfather speaks up, "What are we to do with Megumi now? Who's going to take care of her while we are out?" Realization hits Ms. Higurashi and she became even more depressed than she already was. 

"Oh dad, I have no idea…I can't take her to work with me, my boss won't have that…"  
>"I can take her." They look over at me and my jaw drops slightly realizing what I just said. "I can take her to school with me like Kagome was doing, I've been watching her and I've taken care of her a bit this afternoon. Besides, my mother loves babies; she can help me at home too." <p>

Ms. Higurashi gives a small smile, "Thank you so much, this will help us a lot. We'll take Megumi home first as we get her some stuff packed. You can come with us and we'll drop you both off at home afterwards." The old man just nods in my direction and walks down the hallway that Kagome was taken. A nurse appears to show us to her room and we all follow. 

(Kagome POV) 

I look around as I try to remember where I was, but all I can see is a bright light. Movement in my arms makes me look down and the bright light dims to let me see Megumi snuggling into my embrace, but a few years old. What's going on? How did I get here…when did I come to the park? I look around some more now that my vision has gotten used to the light and see Inuyasha walking over to me. 

"Hey babe, I'll carry her for you." My face turns a bright red quickly; did he just call me 'babe'? Alright something isn't right here. He picks Megumi up as naturally as if he was her real father and puts her against his shoulder so she can lay her head back down. She sticks her thumb in her mouth and falls right back to sleep. 

He holds out a hand to help me up and I take it; right when I'm about to say thanks, he pulls me in close and puts his free hand around my waist. I squeak and blush even more. He chuckles and says, "you're so cute when you blush." He nuzzles his nose into the crook of my neck and lets out a growl that almost sounds like a purr. 

"What's going on? When did this all happen?" He looks up at me in confusion and tilts his head to the side slightly, kind of like a puppy. "You aren't normally like this…and what happened to those demons…and why is Megumi a toddler?" I bombard him with questions, which only makes him more and more confused. 

"What are you talking about? Megumi is three because we've had her for three years now. As for how I'm acting, I've been like this since you accepted me as your mate. And I'm not really sure what demons you are talking about, since we haven't been under attack for a while now." My eyes grow wide at all this information, but I was just being hung by chains…and I don't remember the whole three years with Megumi…wait a minute… 

"I'm your…mate?" 

He looks at me strangely and shakes his head, "I think it's time you got some rest yourself. You're sounding like a crazy person." I would normally get defensive on an accusation like that, but I'm not too sure what's going on right now. 

(Back to Inuyasha POV) 

Somehow we all manage to fit in the tiny hospital room to see Kagome. She's in really bad shape and there are tubes and wires coming from all over, connecting her to different machines. My ears droop drastically, I should have gotten to her sooner. When she gets better, she's not leaving my sight ever again! We all stand around in silence, soaking in what happened to our friend or family member. 

After a while, Ms. Higurashi stands up and sighs, "Inuyasha, we should get you settled with Megumi. She still needs proper care, even if we are in this situation." I nod and follow her family out of the hospital. Everyone else leaves as well. 

When we get to the parking lot, I hand Shippo to Sango and get in Ms. Higurashi's car and strap Megumi into the car seat. Apparently they got another one so there can be one in Sango's car for the carpooling. 

Once we get there, we pack half of Megumi's belongings up and I call Sesshomaru to come pick me up. My bike is still at school, which doesn't matter anyway because now that I have Megumi, I can't ride it to school. "Hey Sesshomaru, can you pick me and my bike up? I'm taking Megumi with Kagome in the hospital and all." 

After agreeing that he can pick me up, he hangs up and I go into the kitchen of Kagome's home and her mom hands me a bottle for Megumi. It's time for her to eat again. I wonder what's going to happen now.

**Everyone, review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22:Inuyasha's Hopes

**The song in this story is originally by Jessie McCartney and is called Beautiful Soul. Not usual artist choice for me, but it was fitting and I thought was cute for the scene. Hope you like it! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

Today is the day, I'm sure of it. Balancing Megumi, my backpack, and guitar has become second nature in these last few weeks. Kagome still hasn't woken up from her coma, but everyone is taking shifts to stay with her until she does.

Her grandfather stays during the day and her mom stays overnight. As for the rest of us, we switch off. Miroku gets early mornings to let Ms. Higurashi go home to get some sleep. I come after school with Megumi and Shippo. Sango, Kohaku, and Souta come around dinner time so I can go home and take care of Megumi. The cycle seems to never end.

"Do you think Kagome will wake up?" I look down at Shippo and nod. The kid learned quickly that I'm not one of many words. I look back up as the hospital's sliding glass doors open.

Today is the day she'll wake up. I've been saying this to myself every day. I sign myself into the hospital and head straight for Kagome's room.

When we go inside, Shippo's drawings are taped everywhere. He thought she'd like to see art instead of the boring all white room.

Shippo runs over to the tiny table and chair as I take out his crayons and paper. "You're eating first or Sango will kill me." I pull out a small tub of grapes and a bottle of water.

After setting Shippo up, I get Megumi's bottle ready. Glancing at Kagome, I feel sadness edge to the front of my mind. Why won't she wake up?

(Kagome POV)

"Good morning mommy!" I look down at Megumi and smile, she is the cutest! I look up to see a smirking Inuyasha.

I hug Megumi and sit her at the table so she can eat her breakfast. I'm starting to get used to this new life, but something still seems off. I can't shake this feeling, no matter how hard I try.

Inuyasha walks over and kisses me on my forehead, sits in a chair close to Megumi, and keeps her clean as she eats. I still don't get it, how did we get to this point? It feels like I'm forgetting something…like something is missing.

"So Kagome, what shall we do today?" He looks over at me and I shrug. I have to figure out what's missing. "You should wake up now, it's time."

My head shoots in his direction, "What did you just say?" He gets up and pulls me against him, "Hun, it's time; you need to wake up. Everyone's waiting for you…I need you."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." He shakes his head and starts humming a song I haven't heard before.

(Inuyasha POV)

"Come on Kagome please…wake up…everyone is waiting for you…I need you here…with me…please…" When I get no response, I sigh and grab my guitar to start playing the song I wrote last week.

"_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

"I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<p>

"I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<p>

"Yeah

"You might need time to think it over  
>But I'm just fine moving forward<br>I'll ease your mind  
>If you give me the chance<br>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

"I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<p>

"Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do?<br>I just wanna know that you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<p>

"I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<p>

"I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste

"I want you and your soul  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>Ooooooo<br>Beautiful Soul, yeah  
>Oooooo, yeah<br>Your beautiful soul  
>Yeah"<p>

I look down at Kagome hoping that my song would reach her somehow. I watch her for a minute before turning to get started on my homework for the day. My grades have improved incredibly since I've been trying to learn everything so I can catch Kagome up to speed when she wakes up.

Throughout the last few weeks, I realized how much happier I've become with Kagome's presence. Without realizing it, I've grown close to the girl that I'm still getting to know. It's like we have some strong connection in a way.

Kikyo has been around a lot lately too, I know it's wrong, but I can't help but think that she's nothing compared to Kagome. Kikyo still has that look in her eye that I'm not good enough for her, but Kagome doesn't seem to care. Also, Kagome's eyes hold warmth when looking at her friends and family; I've seen it the day she learned of Megumi even. She can care for a person that she doesn't even know. Kikyo…well…she's just so…cold hearted…I don't think she has anyone with great importance to her.

Yet, Kikyo seems to have some purpose with me because she won't leave me alone. I'm not going to lie; I like the company of someone who is obviously attracted to me. It keeps my mind busy. It helps me keep my mind off of Kagome.

"Gah," I look down at Megumi to see her big smile. I smile and rub my nose to hers and tickle her stomach. Her giggle warms my heart. If only Kagome could see this. Megumi's almost a month old; I hope Kagome wakes up before she reaches the month mark.

"Inuyasha, we're here." I look over to see Sango in the hallway. I nod and hand her Megumi while I pack everything up. "So…anything?" I sigh and shake my head. We all look at Kagome in despair. We all haven't known her that long, but she's become one of us. Since the first day, it seemed so natural for her to be in the group; she belonged with us. "Maybe she'll wake up tonight…"

I nod and feel her hand on my shoulder. "So, are you picking Shippo up at ten?"

"As always, see you then." I take Megumi back from Sango and make sure Shippo's next to me.

"Well, good luck…maybe she'll wake up with you. Call me if there is anything." She nods and I start the walk through the long narrow hallway to exit the hospital.  
>Tomorrow…tomorrow is the day she'll wake up…I know it…<p>

**Sorry, it took me longer to post this than I thought it would. Hope you like it! How will I know if you like it, you ask? Well that's simple! Just press that little button down there and review! You know you want to…come on…press the button…there you go! Now just tell me what you think, it won't take long!**


	23. Chapter 23:Hospital Visit

**I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update lately! School has been taking up so much of my time. But, this story really is only for fun, I can't screw up my life over it. I hope you all understand. **

**Chapter 23**

'Beep…beep…beep!' 'Slam!' After turning off my alarm, I stretch and yawn as I dreadfully realize I was only dreaming about Kagome. She wasn't really here with me. These dreams of us together are wonderful, but strange. It's as if we are really there together, but through our minds.

'Waaah!' I quickly get out of bed to see Megumi crying in her crib as a month old baby. She's not the three year old in the dream anymore. This is really starting to get confusing; why am I having these dreams? What are they supposed to mean?

"Hey there baby girl, you ready to get cleaned up and spend the day with mommy?" It's Saturday so the whole gang is going to be there the whole day. We all decided to split the weekend up for friends to be with Kagome on Saturdays and for the family to be there on Sundays. Megumi goes both days though.

I carry the still crying Megumi into my bathroom, where a changing station now stands. After changing her diaper, I wet my finger under the faucet and rub her gums. I heard somewhere to rinse the mouth out like this to get the brushing habits in early and it helps make sure there are no cavities on the teeth that she'll grow in.

"Inuyasha, you're awake right honey?" I lean out into the hallway so my mom could see me and nod when she smiles at me. I take the small comb and brush it through her already thick head of hair gently.

"So…what should you wear today huh?" I look down at her to see her sucking on her fingers. Hmm, maybe we should get you fed first. Before I can even leave the room, mom walks into the bathroom with a bottle ready in her hand. "Thanks mom." I take it and Megumi helps me bring it to her mouth, making me laugh.

My phone rings and I click the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Hey Yasha, it's Sango. Kohaku, Shippo, and I are almost there. Are you ready?"

"Not even close, I actually slept in until my alarm clock this morning. I smell Mom cooking eggs though if you want some breakfast."

"Sounds good to us, be there in a bit." I hear her hang up and I take the bottle away to burp her. She whines at first, but burps quickly after. Her reward is the return of her bottle.

I hear knocking and I call, "Hey mom, that's Sango and the kids, can you let them in?"

"Sure thing hun!" Next think I know, the kitchen is bustling with noise. I put the finished bottle down and pick out a yellow sundress with a rainbow in the center. I find strap white sandals and a weird looking yellow hat that straps to her head.

I put her on her back on my bed so I can get ready myself. I decide to wear washed out dark, almost black, jeans with a blood red tee shirt and sneakers. I pick up Megumi and the already filled diaper bag so I can head downstairs.

"Hey Sango, I'm ready now." I realized that I didn't grab my guitar and she rolls her eyes and holds it up from behind her.

"I knew you would forget it, so I grabbed it while you were getting your butt ready in the bathroom pretty boy."

"Keh, someone has to have good looks in this group." I notice that Sango has finished eating, so I hand Megumi over to her so I can grab a plate.

"Oh this is such a cute outfit! Do you have the folder at least?" We've all made copies of all the notes in our classes that we have with Kagome so she won't fall to far behind when she gets back.

"Yeah, it's in the diaper bag. She's going to hate catching up though." But, at least it'll make things easier for her. I mean, she doesn't have to write all of that down; now she can just read it and use it for the class work or homework.

After I finish my eggs, we head to the hospital once again. Today is the day…she'll wake up today…I know it.

Once we park, I take a deep breath and unfasten Megumi from her car seat and help Shippo with his seatbelt. "Are you ready to see Kagome?"

Shippo looks down and mumbles, "I'm ready for Kagome to wake up."

My ears droop as I agree, "Me too kid…me too." We walk down the familiar narrow hallway to see that Miroku is already in there sitting on a stool. "Hey Miroku, we're going to be the only ones here today. Ayame and Kouga got a call from the elders, so they can't come; Sesshomaru didn't tell me why he and Rin couldn't, but they aren't coming either."

Miroku nods and looks over to the giant pile that continues to grow when I put this week's folder on top of it. "Well, all of our homework is done I assume?" Sango and I nod in unison and he sighs. "So, what do you want to do today then?"

Sango says, "I don't really know, we've tried everything to wake her up. What else is there to try?" I set Shippo up with his usual paper and crayons as I look around the room. All of the room is covered in his pictures, there isn't much wall left to hang any more, but he'll probably start over lapping or something.

Then I remember that I have a spare folder in the diaper bag and I get an idea, "Hey Shippo do you want to change the wall pictures into a picture book for Kagome?"

Shippo looks up and asks, "What do you mean?" I get my empty folder and start pulling down the drawings. "Hey! What do you think you are doing! Those are going to wake Kagome up!"

"Hold on runt, you'll see what I'm doing." I continue to take all of them down even as Shippo tries to punch me in the head to try and stop me. Keh, does he actually think this hurts? Nice try runt, but you're not strong enough yet. They all had whole punches already, so I slip the prongs of the folder inside the holes and close them over the paper. "Here kid, now you've made her a picture book so you can show her all of your drawings when she wakes up. All of them over the walls can be overwhelming; she won't know which one to look at."

He stops hitting me and stays still for a second while he considers this idea, "Oh ok that's a good idea Inuyasha!" He jumps down and continues his next project at his table. Sango takes Megumi from me and places her in Kagome's unmoving arms while making sure they don't drop Megumi.

I start to strum the song Beautiful Soul again on my guitar. With how much she loves music, she has to wake up eventually if I keep playing it. Come on Kagome…it's time to wake up…we're all waiting here for you…come on back to me Kagome.

**Well, there you go! Chapter 23 is finally up! Again, sorry it took so long!**


	24. Chapter 24:Kagome Wakes Up

**Chapter 24**

I look out of the hospital window to see the rain falling down from the dull grey sky and sigh. Everything seems so miserable without Kagome. I turn to look at everyone staring off as they live in their own little dream world. Megumi is sleeping next to Kagome and even Shippo is taking a nap.

I stare intently at Kagome as I hear a very important sound. Her heart…it's beating faster…it can't be…is she…is she waking up? "Sango…Miroku…her heart…I think she's waking up." They shoot up and out of their seats so fast that I can tell they are now a little dizzy.

Her heart steadies to its usual pace and we all sigh, once again, it's a false alarm. Miroku asks, "Can you please stop saying that unless you have proof that she's waking up? I can't take much more of this emotional roller coaster here."

"Keh" It's not my fault, I want her to wake up just as much as you do monk. I sigh again and take back my post leaning against the wall. "I'm taking the night shift; I don't feel like going home tonight."

Sango asks, "Are you sure about that? You know what tonight is right?" I raise an eyebrow at her, how could I not? It's only the worst time for a half-demon! "I know, I know. But, why would I want to stay out in the open on a night like tonight?"

Miroku rolls his eyes, "Sesshomaru is home tonight isn't he?" I nod and roll my eyes as well. Sesshomaru always tries to take advantage of those nights, the bastard. "I'll stay close by tonight just in case. I've got a friend who lives close by, that way if you need any help, you can call and I'll be right here."

Sango nods to agree that it was a good idea and they start packing up Shippo's coloring things and leave. I sit on the stool Miroku was using and look down at Megumi and Kagome. One more time can't hurt, I think as I grab my guitar.

I start strumming the familiar melody as I watch the sun peak through the clouds through the hospital window. "You should feel special Kagome; I don't share my night of weakness to many people." I see her finger twitch and I jump up and stare at her to make sure I know what I saw. Another twitch makes me grab her hand and say, "Kagome, can you hear me? Please Kagome, wake up! It's time to come home. We all miss you; come on Kags, wake up!"

Slowly, but surely, her eyes open and blink a couple of times. I squeeze her hand and she looks down at it in confusion. When her eyes look up to meet mine I smile and say, "Welcome back Kagome." I hand her the sleeping Megumi and she stares in shock for a minute, but holds out her hands for the baby girl. She looks around for something and I ask, "Do you need anything?"

She looks up at me and opens her mouth, but doesn't say anything. Her eyebrows draw together in frustration as a croak comes out from her throat. Her draws her free hand up to signal she wants something to drink. I walk over to grab the glass of water that was on a little table and hand it over to her. She smiles and drinks the water thankfully.

After she finishes she asks, "What happened?"

"You were kidnapped at beaten pretty bad by these demons who called themselves the thunder brothers. You've been in a coma for weeks."

She groans and mumbles, "Catching up with school is going to be killer."

My eyes light up as I remember the pile of folders. "Actually, we've all made copies of all of our notes for you. They are separated into different folders; each subject for each week is in its own folder so it'll be easy for you to organize everything once you get back to school."

"Oh thanks you so much! I would hug you, but I don't know if I'm allowed to move yet and I don't want to wake Megumi." I feel my cheeks burn red at the thought. I wonder what it would be like to be with Kagome…to actually live out my dreams that I've been having at night. I smile and kiss her forehead without thinking and both of our faces turn really red. What the hell? Why did I just do that?

A doctor comes in and sees that Kagome is awake, "Oh miss Higurashi it's great to see that you've woken up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good, doesn't feel like there's any bad damage."

"That's because all of your wounds have healed in the time that you were under. You should stay for a couple of more days for observation, just in case, but after that you should be free to go."

"Thank you doctor" he nods and leaves. I watch him leave before walking over to the pile of folders. I pull out my phone and dial Sango's number. I put the phone on speaker as I carry the pile over to Kagome.

"Hey Yasha, anything new?"

"Hey Sango, I have great news for you. Kagome's up, don't you scream." I hear how she cuts herself off and a muffled scream comes to my ears, making me chuckle. She probably hit herself with the pillow while trying to stop the scream. "You can call and tell everyone the news, but everyone can come in tomorrow. I'm going to get her started on her notes tonight. She only has a couple of days in the hospital so they can keep an eye on her, but after that, she has to go back to school."

"Sounds good; since I know I'm on speaker, hi Kagome! I'm so glad to hear that you're up, we've all missed you sooo much!"

Kagome giggles and says, "Thanks Sango, I would say the same but I didn't even know I was out."

"I understand, don't let mister bossy there push you too hard. If he does, you let me know. I'll beat some sense into that thick head of his." I growl and they both giggle. "Good night you two, behave yourselves!" She giggles as she hangs up while both of our faces, once again, redden in embarrassment.

I cough to clear some of the tension and pick up Megumi to put her in the portable carriage to sleep. Most of the time, I'd be against this, but Kagome really does need to start reading on the notes. "So…uh…you ready to start studying?"

"Yeah…what should we start with?"

I give her the top folder and say, "might as well start with English since I'm here with you. After we finish with English, I'll start catching you up on things you've missed in the last few weeks."

"That sounds great, thanks Inuyasha."

**So, what do you think? How will I know what you think? Review of course! You know what to do, press that little button down there…come on! You know you want to! Do it! Do it! Do it!**


	25. Chapter 25:Picnic at the Park

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm happy to hear how much you all love this story! In this chapter there is another time gap. Megumi is now a few months old and Kagome is all caught up with her school work. Hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 25**

A scream of joy bursts out of Megumi's mouth once again as I push the swing for the thousandth time today. I can't help but smile each time. Her hair is starting to grow longer and is now being pulled into two tiny pig tails at the top of her head. She's wearing blue pants and a blue frilly tee shirt with a puppy in the center sticking its tongue out. She's also wearing white sneakers.

Now that she's crawling, we don't know when she's going to start trying to take her first steps. Also, I don't want her to get her foot stung by a bug or cut by something, so I always make sure she's wearing shoes. Megumi makes sure that I know she doesn't like wearing them though.

"Come on Kagome, it's time to eat. " I turn to look at Inuyasha as he spreads out our picnic on a blanket spread out on the grass.

"Alright, we're coming. Come on baby girl, ready for some lunch?" She smiles really big and I laugh. Walking over to Inuyasha, the smile on my face grows. I can't believe how close we've all grown. Inuyasha has taken Megumi and me out many times and we can tell each other anything. With everyone else, they really are like my extended family now. Sango, Miroku, Rin and even Sesshomaru to a point seem like my brothers and sisters.

I couldn't be happier, it wouldn't be possible. I have the best friends in the world. Megumi sees everyone as family now too and I love that.

We reach the blanket and I put her in a tiny portable chair and table for her to eat in. Inuyasha hands me the can of baby food. "Alright Megumi, it's time to eat your peas."

"Bleh, that stuff smells disgusting!" Inuyasha said while making a face.

"It probably tastes bad to most babies, but she needs the nutrients from vegetables. Besides, somehow she likes it." She'll eat anything though, which definitely makes things easier. Because she's not a picky eater, I can get her to eat all kinds of foods and make sure she's as healthy as she can be.

I open my mouth to show Megumi what to do so she'll open hers as well. When she does, I give her the next spoon full of peas. "So, what are we going to do during summer break? Do you all do anything special?"

I turn to see his eyes brighten up, "Actually yeah we do! We all go to my summer house on the beach. We've done it every year since middle school. Now that we're in high school, we don't need our parents to go with us anymore though, so we get it to ourselves."

I gasp and jump up and down in place, "That's so exciting! The whole gang goes? Even Kouga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru go?" He nods and I squeal in excitement. Living in a house with the beach as the backyard would be amazing. "The only down side is that my mom says I need to work on getting a job this summer. We're staying here for good and I need a way to pay for going out, food, and clothes and stuff. Not to mention things for Megumi here."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, maybe I'll join you on that. Do you have any idea where you want to work?" I turn to give Megumi another spoon and when I look back at Inuyasha, he's trying to do tricks on his skateboard. I roll my eyes, ever since I found out that he's a skater, he can't get off the thing. I actually love that he's a skater, he's really good at it, but I don't know why he didn't tell me before.

"No idea yet, but I haven't really started looking yet either. When did you start skateboarding?" He looks up at me and thinks to himself for a second. I let him wonder his mind for a minute since he's probably trying to remember the first time he picked up a board.

"I think when I was seven, I loved being able to do all these stunts and show off." I laugh, yeah that sounds like him alright. "So since neither of us knows where we want to work, do you want to search together? We can check out the mall first if you want." I nod and smile, that sounds awesome.

I still haven't told Inuyasha that I like him because as I got to know him I thought it would dull down and eventually I'd stop, but I keep growing to love him more and more. I wouldn't be able to tell him now at this point, besides there's another thing stopping me and that's…"Inuyasha, you-hoo!" Kikyo… I close my eyes and take a deep calming breath. When Megumi growls low at the unwanted guest I let out a low chuckle, that's my girl.

"Hey Kikyo, what's up?" Inuyasha gets off his board and holds it between his hand and his side. The two of them have been getting very friendly lately, most likely started when I was in a coma.

"Oh I was just wondering if you'd come to see my ballet recital tomorrow night. I'm dancing the lead and have a spotlight dance in the performance."

"Uh…sure…yeah I can come…it will be…uh…fun." He so obviously doesn't want to go, so why bother? Wait a minute…tomorrow night?

"Wait Inuyasha, you said you'd come over and watch a movie with Megumi and me tomorrow night. We just got her that new Veggie Tales movie, remember?"

His ears droop as he looks from Kikyo to me and here come the excuses, "Well Kagome, we can watch that anytime with her, we bought it for that reason anyway. Megumi won't know the difference; she doesn't even know we were going to watch it tomorrow anyway. Kikyo's performance has set times for these things, we can watch it another time right?"

"Oh…right…ok…"

"Kagome…I'm sorry…"

Kikyo cuts in and says, "Oh please who cares about her! Who would want to watch such a dumb baby thing anyways? It's not your fault that she's a fucking slut Inuyasha. You don't need to play nice for her just because she has a baby now. Come on, let's go do something fun. Oh, you won't need that where we're going." She takes Inuyasha's board and throws it in the grass as she drags him by the hand.

He turns with an apologetic face as he waves in an apologetic way. I wave back before looking down at the ground. "Well Megumi, looks like it's just you and me again tonight. You ready to watch that new movie Mommy got you today?" I pull out the DVD and she squeals in excitement while trying to grab it. I let out another low chuckle as I get up with her in my arms. I put everything else back in the diaper bag and put it over my shoulder. I look back and pick up Inuyasha's skateboard before walking home. He can come pick it up when he comes to apologize again like he usually does after he's done hanging out with Kikyo. I sigh, same as always.

**So, what do you think? I think this is a good way to portray the situation in a modern way between the three, don't you? Let me know what you think in a review!**


	26. Chapter 26:Girls' Plot and Guys' Sweat

**Thank you BoBothewhiteasian for giving me an idea for this chapter!**

**Chapter 26**

"Mama, we're home." I shut the front door behind me and head upstairs to my room. I put her in her crib as I get the bath stuff ready, but then my phone starts to vibrate. I get it out of my back pocket and see Sango's name light up on the screen. So I answer with a, "hey, what's up San? I'm putting you on speaker alright?" I put the hair and body wash in the tiny bath that I put into the kitchen sink to bathe Megumi.

I press the speaker button and put it in the tub as well. "Hey Kags, yeah that's ok. I broke up with Miroku today." I roll my eyes, he always flirts with other girls, she always dumps him, and by the next morning they are back together. "Yeah I know what you're thinking, it's the usual. But I'm tired of crying over that womanizer."

"Well this time I'm actually with you, Inuyasha ditched me for Kikyo again." I leave Megumi in the crib while I carry the bath downstairs and set it up in the kitchen sink. "Guys are so stupid sometimes." I said as I walk back to my room to get Megumi. Sango makes a noise to signify an agreement and then a gasp comes through the receiver.

"What are you thinking Sango?"

"What if we do something different this time?"

"Like what?"

"What do you think about going to a club and leaving the guys with the kids next Saturday? We can use all this week to go shopping and find hot outfits to go in. Who knows, maybe we'll find some guys to make them jealous with. We can have them thinking we have dates that night. Oh it'll be so much fun. Miroku will never cheat on me again! As for Inuyasha, he'll realize his feeling for you and dump Kikyo for good."

I think on it as I put Megumi in her little bath and start to clean her up. "I like that idea, but I have a little modification. What about leaving them with my mom, she'd love a day with the kids and I happen to know she has the day off. That way we can lead them to follow us. We can make them unbelievably jealous." Knowing them, the second they get a hint of an idea that we might be going on dates, they'd follow us even with the babies. So if they are with my mom, just save the kids from all this mess.

Sango laughs and says, "I like how you think, I knew I liked you for a reason." We both laugh and I continue to wash Megumi. Our conversation turns to other topics as we babble away.

(Inuyasha POV)

"Bye Kikyo, will I see you later?"

She gives me an air kiss, what's the point of those? "If I feel like it, we'll see what happens next week. If my friends are out of town again then we can meet where no one will see us again."

I sigh; it's always the same way. Everything between us has to be a secret. I haven't even been able to tell Miroku, not that I'd ever tell that lecher anyway. We spend a lot of time together, but are we really dating if we are sneaking around like this all the time? "Uh Kikyo, I was thinking we actually catch a movie or something for a change."

Kikyo twirls around in a flash and says, "oh no, we can't have people seeing us together. What don't you get about that? I can't be seen with the likes of you, you'll destroy my reputation. Just remember this Inuyasha, you need me, I don't need you. Got that?" I wince, but nod anyway. As a half-demon I'm lucky enough to have anyone. I shouldn't be making her uncomfortable. "Now that your stupidity is over, I'll see you later, I have things to do."

I nod again as I leave her room through her back window. I'm not allowed to leave through the front door in case someone were to see me coming in or out.

My phone goes off so I jump into a tree and answer to hear what Miroku wants. "What do you want Miroku?"

"Well hello to you too Inuyasha, Sango dumped me again today. I can't take much more of this emotional rollercoaster anymore man. Why does she keep doing this to me?"

"Uh maybe it's because you keep cheating on her? Dude you know she hates it when you flirt with other women. Why do you keep doing it?"

"My hand is cursed I tell you! I can't stop it; it has a mind of its own!" I roll my eyes; it's always the same old thing. Will he ever learn?

"Well either learn to control it, or chop it off. I'm even getting tired of this, she's like a sister to me and I hate it when you hurt her; especially since she always seems to want to take her anger out on me."

"But she knows I love her, so why does it matter?"

"I should hurt you right now…if you don't knock it off, this break up will become permanent. I saved your ass last time, stop screwing things up. You were on thin ice last time Miroku, you need to fix this or you're screwed."

"…Alright…I don't want to lose Sango…I'll stop with any other woman but her. I mean it this time. So, how's everything working out with you and Kagome anyway?"

I can practically hear the lecherousness in his voice and I simply say, "Goodbye Miroku" and hang up. I start sprinting over to Kagome's house.

She's probably pissed that I left again. The feelings for haven't left like I thought they would by now, but have only grown stronger and harder to repress. I've been hanging out with Kikyo since Kagome went into that coma and I thought that would help me, but all it's doing is making me more confused about my emotions for these girls.

As her house comes into view, I notice a small light on her bedroom. She's probably using a flashlight because Megumi is sleeping or something.

I jump up to her windowsill and knock lightly on her window to see her look up in shock at me before she starts to walk over.

(Sango's POV)

There's a knock on the door and I open it to see Miroku standing there with a coy smile on his face. That smile can be so misleading.

(Joined POV's)

The girls say in unison, "Sorry but I'm done with this" and shut the door in the guys' faces.

**And there is Chapter 26! What do you all think? Thanks again to BoBothewhiteasian. You all know what to do, review and tell me what you think of if you have any ideas, those are welcome too!**


	27. Chapter 27:Jealousy

**Sorry it's been so crazy lately! I have a couple of chapters in the works right now, so hopefully I'll be able to update a little faster.**

**Chapter 27**

I stretch in my bed and look at the alarm clock to see it was 6:59 in the morning, a minute before the alarm would go off. I smile and turn it off before the annoying beeping noise wakes Megumi up. A little extra sleep won't hurt her this morning. I want to make myself look amazing today; a buzzing noise on my end table makes me look over. Sango's calling me; I pick up and whisper, "Good morning, Megumi's still sleeping. What are we going to wear today?" I want to show what Inuyasha has a chance of getting; I warned Kikyo that I wasn't going down without a fight. Time to show her what I meant by giving him some subtle hints.

Sango says, "How about loose off the shoulder shirt with skinny jeans? Oh a long necklace would look nice too; we can wear out converse for ease of movement." She laughs quietly as to not wake Megumi up.

I like that idea, we'd be matching and we'd be a team. "Good idea, I like it. Oh Megumi needs to be pretty too, I'm going to put her hair into pigtails and she'll wear a nice dress today. She'll be so cute and I know Inuyasha loves her. It'll be a package deal type thing."

I hear a whimper and turn around to see a sleepy eyed Megumi. "Hi sweetie, did I wake you? I'm sorry, let's go make Inuyasha wish he never walked away from us yesterday shall we?" I put the phone on speaker and lay it down on the end table near my bed.

I pick her up and get her into a pretty light blue dress and white shoes. "Do you like this Megumi?" She claps her hands in delight and I smile. She always lets me know if she wants to wear what I put on her or not. I get the brush from the bathroom and start brushing through her soft white hair. It's starting to get longer now, reaching the back of her neck.

I hear Sango getting Shippo ready in the background. We leave our phones on while we get ready in the mornings so we can help each other when we need it or just to chat about ideas for the day.

I go to the bathroom with Megumi to wash her gums and feel four little pointy bumps and then she starts wailing. Panicking, I run over to the phone and ask, "Sango, I think her fangs are coming in, what do I do?"

"Uh…"

Shippo interrupts, "She needs a chewing thing, it's painful when they come in. Pressure releases some of that pain."

I remember Inuyasha giving me a ring that she could use when teething starts and I dig through a drawer of things to find the teething ring. Once I find it, I go back to the bathroom to rinse it off. I hand it to Megumi and she happily starts sucking and chewing on it. She's so easy to make happy, that's my little girl. I smile and say, "Thanks Shippo." I get the clothes out of my closet to start getting ready myself.

Afterwards, I look in the mirror and say, "Sango, you're a fashion genius." My shirt is a forest green color, the necklace is gold, and the skinny jeans are black. The necklace hangs nicely down to the top of my chest.

She laughs and says, "Why thank you! It's about time you realized that!" I laugh as I run the brush through my hair and decide to leave it down and free today.

Watching Megumi enjoy her ring, I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. That ring supposedly cleans her gums as she uses it so that'll help out a lot. I just need to make sure I wash it every day.

As I tie my shoes I ask, "Are you both ready? Megumi and I are about to head downstairs for our breakfast."

Sango says, "Yeah, we are about to do the same thing. See you when I get there, bye."

"See you then." I hang up the phone and grab my backpack and Megumi's duffle bag. After getting that settled, I pick Megumi up and head downstairs.

"Good morning Mama, Megumi is starting to teeth already."

"Good morning you two, I made her oatmeal today so I'll feed her while you eat your breakfast." I see a bowl of cereal already on the table. I've always eaten an apple in the morning by she says I'm losing weight. Only to be expected after all that I do. But, that won't stop a mother from worrying.

"Thanks Mama. You remember you promised to watch the kids Saturday right?"

She nods and says, "It'll be nice to spend some alone time with them. Oh, the adoption papers are almost ready. They should be here for you to sign in a few weeks."

I nod and chow down on my cereal. Then Megumi will officially be my daughter.

As I take my last spoonful of cereal, a car honks outside. "That'll be Sango; hey Souta are you ready to go?"

Mama says, "He's not feeling too good today, so he's staying home."

"Oh ok, I hope he feels better soon. Bye Mama, I love you."

"Love you too sweetie, stay safe." I get my backpack on my back and the duffle around my shoulder before picking Megumi up and heading out the door.

I strap Megumi into Sango's car seat and get into the front with her. "Hey Kohaku, Souta isn't coming, he's sick today. You ready for this San?"

She nods and smirks, "This is going to be so much fun."

(Inuyasha POV)

"Man Miroku, why do you think the girls turned us down like that last night?"

He sighs and pats my back, "Don't you worry my friend. They just need some time; they'll be back to normal when they get here." He better be right, damn that Kagome. I couldn't get her out of my head all night. I sigh and jump up to a branch of a tree that was close by.

I watch as I see Sango's truck pull into the usual parking spot. I jump off my perch in the tree I was previously laying in. "Girls are here." We start to walk over, but I freeze when I see Kagome get out of the car.

I can see skin…my eyes focus in on her bare shoulder and neck. The wind blows her hair slightly and I get a good whiff of her vanilla and cherry blossom scent, making my eyes darken for an unknown reason. Her shirt shows a hint of cleavage as well, but hardly any. Her jeans fit her to perfection as well. Damn it all, what is happening to me…and why is she dressed like this today? She doesn't normally dress like that…

She picks Megumi up and I notice how she's wearing a nice dress and that her hair is in pigtails today. She looks so cute, just like Kagome. A memory from the dream that I had while Kagome was in that coma came to the front of my mind. Could it really happen? Could Kagome and I really be together?

(Flashback)

"Hun, can you come and help me put Megumi's shoes on?" I turn in absolute shock to see Megumi even older, around five years old. She is wearing a frilly light blue dress and her hair is now long enough to reach the middle of her back. Kagome must have put it in that weird braid thing it's in. When I look up at Kagome, my eyes grow wide as I look down at her huge stomach. She…she's…pregnant!

Without realizing it, I walk over to Megumi and put on her tiny white shoes and she says, "Thank you daddy, don't I look pretty today?"

I blink a few times and say, "Of course you do Megumi, and you look pretty every day." I rub my nose against hers and smile.

Kagome wobbles over to me and puts my hand to her stomach. I blush and she says, "Your kids are feisty today." She just said my kids…does that mean there are more than one…and…does that mean they are mine? Not only does she accept me as a half-demon…but she mates me…and gives me pups…Kagome…

(End flashback)

I hardly notice when Miroku goes up to Sango and tries his usual tricks to make up with her. Kagome looks over at me and gives me the sweetest smile I've ever seen. I can't help myself from walking over to her, "Uh…hi." Megumi squeals in delight with arms outstretched for me and I can't help but smile. It seems that smiling is all I'm ever capable of with these two. Maybe I really can have this; Megumi has so much unconditional love for both me and Kagome. Kagome has to be able to see that right? But, does Kagome even feel the same way about me that I do for her?

Sango's voice reaches my ears, "You both screwed up for the last time. We aren't accepting your apologies so easily this time. Come on Kagome, we've got someone who wants to see us this morning."

She looks over at Sango and I growl, "Who exactly wants to see you two?"

Sango smirks while saying innocently, "My friend Akio, we're meeting him and a friend of his in the courtyard before class. See you guys later." She picks up Shippo and walks away with Kagome and Megumi.

What the hell just happened? "Miroku…you said they'd be back to normal, not meeting other fucking guys!" The blood drops from his face; leaving a ghostlike pale shock and fear stricken face. I growl and say, "You better fix this monk!" We start walking towards the courtyard in search for the girls and these fucking bastards that they are apparently meeting.

**So, what do you all think? I tried to make this one a little longer than the others to make up for lost time. Review and let me know!**


	28. Chapter 28:Special Friend

**Chapter 28**

I follow Sango to the courtyard with a smile on my face, the way Inuyasha was looking at me made my heart flip. He obviously liked what he saw and that is giving me the confidence to go through with this plan, I just hope we don't go too far with it. "So Sango, who's this friend of Akio?"

Sango laughs and says, "Oh you'll like him, he is a very special friend to Akio. They agreed to help us out with our guy problems. I can't tell you yet, because of the ears of this place. But, I'll text you all that you need to know."

Before we can talk about it more, I see Akio and another guy standing next to him standing in the middle of the courtyard. The guy has long black hair and is as built as Akio is. As I get closer I notice that his friend is just as good looking as Akio and I'm starting to wonder what Sango has in store. My phone vibrates and I look down to see Sango texted me, my eyebrows furrow in confusion as I open to read what the big secret is.

'Akio and his friend Muso are both gay and are both going out with each other. They don't act it, so it'll make our guys jealous. So, they said they'd help us out by pretending to be straight and hitting on us. Delete this now!' I do as I was told and everything makes sense now. She really is brilliant.

Once we get there Akio says, "Hello there my beautiful ladies, Kagome this is my friend Muso. Muso, this is Sango's best friend Kagome. Sango, I believe you told our princess here of our little secret?" She nods and smiles and he continues, "Amazing, so let's get this show started. Muso, are our subjects in class?" What in the world is he talking about? Muso nods his head and smiles, I know what that means…the show is about to start.

Akio puts his arm around Sango and Muso puts an arm around me to lead us to a table. Muso asks, "So, who is this little beauty here?"

I look down at Megumi's wide eyes as he looks at these new people, "This is Megumi, my soon to be daughter."

"Soon to be?"

Muso and Akio both look at me in confusion and I explain, "Family tragedy, so I'm adopting her so she can have an actual mother instead of just an aunt to watch over her."

Akio says, "That's a very big responsibility, are you sure you want to take that on while you're still in high school?"

"Oh I've had loads of help, besides in the short amount of time that I've had her; I can't imagine my life without her." They both say 'aw' and I hear a growl come from behind me. I look to the side a little and see Miroku holding Inuyasha back from charging over here, he's telling Inuyasha something but it doesn't look like Inuyasha wants to listen.

Muso chuckles and whispers, "That your man over there?" Knowing that Inuyasha can hear and that Muso was being careful with his words to play his part, I know I have to be just as careful so that this can work.

I look over to where Muso is looking although I know exactly who he's talking about. "No he's not mine, he chose another girl over me. Leaves us every time we make plans."

Muso's face drops slightly, but vanishes in a second getting back into character, "That's too bad, I was hoping I would have some competition getting a beauty like you." He leans and nuzzles my neck where my skin is showing due to the drop of my shirt. I give Inuyasha a side glance to see Miroku's feet skidding across the ground as Inuyasha continues to walk over to us.

"You're scent is intoxicating, I can take it in all day. What is that…vanilla…but there's something else that I can't figure out." I see him glance at Inuyasha and smirk as his nose goes to the crook of my neck, "This is where the scent is the strongest, but what could it be…"

I hear Sango giggle and I look over to see her sitting in Akio's lap; my eyes grow wide as I look back over to Miroku. His eyes are wide and his jaw is hanging wide open in complete and utter shock and betrayal. Maybe we are taking this too far, I don't want to hurt them too badly, only enough to teach them a lesson.

Muso says, "Hey Akio, we better get to class. We'll see you girls later." I'm guessing he caught on to how I was feeling. Sango gets off of Akio and I stand up with Megumi still in my arms. Both guys lean down to kiss us on the cheek and wave goodbye as they leave. I nod since I can't wave back, but Sango and Shippo wave.

We gather our things and do our best to ignore the guys as we head to our first class. When I get there I make sure not to look at Inuyasha as I put everything down. Mr. Jaken says, "Alright everyone, turn around your desks to face your partner. We are going to have a group activity today." Crap, I didn't plan on a situation like this! "

Everyone moves around so desks are facing desks, so I give Megumi to Inuyasha so I can do the same. I look up to see Inuyasha's angry stare and I wince. Mr. Jaken continues, "You're both going to work on multiple things today. First is the terminology for the chapter we've been working on, after that is the chapter review questions. Tonight you need to get together somehow, either in person, by phone, or by computer. You and your partner are going to make your own test for this chapter. It's a lot of work to do, so get started." He sits behind his desk and does something on his computer, so I get out my supplies to get started. His glare doesn't go away like I thought it would after a while. Damn it Sango, you didn't think this all the way through! I wonder what he's thinking. I glance up to see the glare continuing, "Alright, what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." I roll my eyes and ignore him so I can start our work. We work in silence for what seems like forever. Inuyasha looks for the information while I do the writing since he's holding Megumi. "So, you like that bastard touching you huh?"

I glance up quickly and focus on Inuyasha while trying to figure out what he is talking about, "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, in the courtyard with that guy. What is he to you?"

"What does it matter to you Inuyasha? You have a girlfriend remember?"

"Keh," Of course he doesn't have anything to say to that. He surprises me when he keeps talking, "I don't know what I want anymore, and we're hardly even really going out. She's ashamed of my being a half-demon."

My blood boils when he says this; how dare she! Inuyasha is just a normal person, just like everyone else. "Inuyasha, you deserve better than that. Being a half-demon isn't a bad thing; I think it's amazing that you're a half-demon." I look back down at my work thinking he wasn't going to say anything after that, but once again he surprises me.

"That's ridiculous, why would being a half-demon be a good thing? People look down at us in disgust whenever we walk down the street."

"Well they're just stupid, but you have to realize Inuyasha…look at how many people you have in your life that care about you. Your parents love you, your brother does too even though he doesn't show it often, you also have a bunch of friends that care about you a lot as well. So, why shouldn't you have a girlfriend that loves you for who you are?"

It's easy to see that he's thinking about what I said, so I let him go into his little world as I start working on the vocabulary.


	29. Author's Note

Hey ya'all, going through a major writers block. Need ideas to continue the story, please review me your ideas or comments on what you think should happen. No idea is a bad one, any and all are welcome. Sorry if I got your hopes up with a chapter, I just can't think of anything and have been trying to figure something out for the longest time. Let me know! Thanks.


	30. Chapter 29: Basketball

**Hey everyone, so sorry it's taken me so long to update. As always, things are crazy and on top of it all, I couldn't figure out what to write. With some great help from some of you reviewers, I figured out how to write this chapter. So here you go with a special thanks to Rosett ****and ****Inuyashaloverxox15****!**

**Chapter 29**

Ahhh it's finally Saturday, this is going to be so much fun! I look at my alarm clock in surprise, "Sango, wake up it's already one in the afternoon." She shoots up in alarm, why didn't we wake up to Megumi or Shippo waking us up? Sango and Shippo slept over last night to make getting ready for today a lot more fun. But, now the kids are missing and we need to find them fast.

"Mama, do you have the kids with you?" We run down stairs hoping that they are ok. We see Shippo at the table eating some oatmeal and Megumi in a high chair eating the same thing.

"Sorry if I worried you, I just thought you'd both like to sleep in for a day. I remember how much I wished I could when you two were born."

I let out the breath that I've been holding and smile, "Thanks Mama that was nice. I am full rested for today's revenge plot." Sango nods her head in agreement and my mom shakes hers while laughing at the craziness of what her daughter is doing. "Don't worry mama, it's completely safe. Sango has known them for years and they're both gay for each other. There's nothing to worry about."

She says, "Those poor boys don't even know what's coming for them. Just promise me you'll be safe, don't take any unnecessary risks when you're out there. I can't believe my little girl is going to a club…there will be absolutely no drinking you're both too young for that. If either of you do though, or either of the guys, I want you to call me right away, do you understand? I won't be a kill joy for the night or anything, but I don't want you driving while intoxicated. It's so dangerous to do that."

I run over to hug my mom; she's always so cool about everything. We already agreed not to drink anything but the water bottles that we'll have in our purses so we don't drink. But, knowing she'll be there for me even if I were to slip up is kind of cool. "Thank you mama, that means a lot to me just knowing that. But, you don't have to worry about us drinking. We already plan on hiding a water bottle in each of our purses so there's no way it can be spiked. We're not going to drink, I promise."

She hugs me back tightly and says, "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear those words. I was so scared that you were going to drink, but I knew if you were going to drink, you were going to with or without my permission. So, I thought I'd at least keep you safe from the road so I don't lose my little girl."

Sango laughs and says, "The punishment would be the hangover that we'd probably get in the morning." We all laugh and let out the tension of the topic as we start to make our bowls of cereal for the morning.

(Few Hours Later)

"You ready Kagome? It's time to start our plan!" I run down stair in my white tank top and dark green basketball shorts while pulling my hair into a messy ponytail. The doorbell rang and it's probably Akio and Muso coming to pick us up. We decided to find out where the guys are and lure them to follow us throughout the day. The club is a night thing, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun during the day aswell.

I open the front door and stand there in shock to see Inuyasha and Miroku, "What are you guys doing here?" I think our plan just got a lot easier. Sango come up behind me to see who it is. She's wearing the same thing as me, but her shorts are pink with purple stripes down the sides of the legs.

Miroku speaks up, "We need to talk to you both. Can we come in?"

Sango says, "No, we're getting ready for out dates." Inuyasha growls and Miroku's eyebrow twitches slightly. She taps my shoulder and says, "Here's your sneakers, the guys should be here soon." I take my sneakers from Sango and we come outside so I can lock the door.

Inuyasha asks, "Where are the kids?"

I inform him, "Although it's none of your business, my mom was nice enough to watch them for the day so we can actually be teenagers for a day and have a break from being moms." I sit down on the floor to put on my shoes and Sango does the same while the guys just watch us.

A horn honks and we look up and past Inuyasha and Miroku to see a black Honda. Akio is in the driver seat and Muso is sitting in the passenger seat as they wave out of the windows. Sango and I wave back and get up to go over. Inuyasha grabs my arm and says, "Please, we really need to talk."

"It's too late for that." I yank my arm out of his grip and storm over to the car that awaited us, Sango closely behind. "Hey boys, ready to lose at basketball?"

Sango says, "Yeah, cause we're going to cream you both!" The car speeds off and we giggle at the guys faces, they're so furious right now. This'll teach them.

(Inuyasha POV)

"Let's go Miroku, before we lose them!" We both run into Miroku's car and quickly start to follow them. Sango was saying something about basketball and there's no way I'm letting that happen. Basketball is the perfect game for guys to be able to feel up girls without getting in any trouble for it. Fuck that, neither of them are laying a hand on Kagome. This is the longest ride ever!

Finally they pull into the parking lot to the basketball court in the park and I jump out before Miroku even puts the car in park and yank the car door open closest to Kagome. I hear her let out a sound 'eep!' when I pull her out and start running into the woods close by. As I hold her to my chest, I run and jump up a tree where no one can reach us and she can't escape.

"Inuyasha, put me down! You have no right to do this!"

"Why…why are you doing this to me?" I look down at the girl in my arms knowing that the pain that I'm feeling is showing on my face, but not caring if she knows how I feel right now.

"This is exactly what you put me through every single time you ditched me for Kikyo, now you know how it feels. I'm not ready to forgive you yet Inuyasha. You need to prove to me that I'm not your second choice because I refuse to be just that. Now, put me down." I can't say anything as I look into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. I can tell that she doesn't trust me and that I hurt her, but how do I prove that she's the girl for me?

I can feel her breath on my neck and realize just how close we are to each other; I didn't realize that I was holding her so tightly. As I lean down even closer to her, her eyes grow wide. "Inu-" I close the gap between our mouths and kiss her. I can hear and feel her gasp as she gives in to the kiss, so I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her in even closer, if that were even possible. It feels as if actual fireworks are going off in my head, I thought that was just some pathetic romantic making shit up…but wow…they weren't kidding!

When we separate her mouth just hangs open in complete and utter shock and my face turns bright red as I realize what I just did.

"Inuyasha get down here now! What do you think you're doing with that skank?" The one and only person who would, and could, kill this moment…Kikyo…I glance down at a very angry priestess and sigh.

Kagome does the same and says, "Come talk to me when you figure things out, alright?" I nod, not really knowing what else to do and climb down with Kagome.

When I reach the floor her yelling is automatic as Kagome runs back over to Sango who is already in a game with Akio and Muso; Miroku watching jealously from afar. I tune Kikyo out as she yells and screams about how she hates Kagome and that I shouldn't be with her and blah, blah, blah. All I keep thinking about is that I actually kissed Kagome…and that I can't wait to do that again.

**So, what do you all think? Any ideas, you know they're all welcome! Review and let me know!**


	31. Chapter 30:Shopping Time!

**Here's another chapter, hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 30**

Muso grabs Kagome from behind and picks her up when she gets the basketball and I can't help from growl deeply. I should be the only one who can touch her.

"Are you even listening to me?" I blink a couple of times and wince as I realize Kikyo was still talking. "Ugh, I forbid you from ever talking to that disgusting disgrace of a girl!"

My head spins in her direction in disbelief, "You're joking right? You can't control who I can or can't hang out with!"

"Oh yes I can! You're with _me _not that _thing_! Once we find a way to make you human for good, we can make it public, if that's what you want?" I wince again at the pain that those words bring me. I look back over at Kagome as she makes another shot and realize that she never once cared about me being a half-demon. She actually seems to like how I'm a half-demon. She likes me for me, not for what I could be if I were someone else.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together then…"

If glares could kill, the one that Kikyo is giving me would send me to hell three times over. "You don't want to make the mistake of breaking up with me Inuyasha, especially over that tramp."

"Well…it's just a suggestion…I mean…you don't really want me, you want a human that won't ruin your reputation. You want someone who will be a doctor or a lawyer or some shit like that. You want someone who's successful in how you view success. I'll never be that Kikyo; I'm not the guy you're looking for."

"So…let me get this straight…you're breaking up with me…even though you know it'll be the biggest mistake of your life?" Not knowing what else to do because I can't even believe I'm doing this myself, I just nod my head. "You've been warned Inuyasha…you've just made a big mistake, she better watch her back!" Kikyo storms off and I take a deep breath in complete amazement of myself, I can't believe I actually broke up with her…a half-demon…broke up…with someone who wanted to be with them. I just made half-demon history. Now, back to the problem at hand; I turn to face Kagome and the two bastards that are keeping me from her. I'll win her over, that's for sure. I'm not one who gives up without a fight. I chuckle as I glare at Muso evilly.

I join Miroku and ask, "What's the plan to win them over this time? Have you thought of anything yet?" He shakes his head in despair and I glance at him to make sure he isn't going to pass out on me. "Well we need to think of something…I think I've got something…come on…we need to get to my house. I think I can write a song for us to sing to them. I ain't good with words, but through music we can get across just what we need to. We can win them over that way. I think I know just the song." We speed off as fast as we can to get to my house.

(Kagome POV)

"I think they left…"

Sango looks where I am and nods, "Yeah, they probably got another idea of theirs. We'll see what they came up with when they're ready to show us. So, who's up to going to the mall?" Everyone raises their hands, so we walk over to the car to go shopping.

"So Sango, what are we going to buy?"

She looks up at the top of the car as she thinks, "Well we need hot clothes for tonight, that's for sure."

I nod, "Yeah tonight is going to be so much fun!" Everyone cheers in excitement as we pull into the parking lot.

Once we get out of the car, Sango links arms with me and starts skipping. I join in and we laugh all the way to the mall entrance doors with the guys close behind. Sango and I try to catch our breath as the guys open the double doors for us, "Why thank you kind sir!" We burst out laughing again because we just can't stop.

We walk into the store and I say, "Oh my goodness…Sango you have to try this on so I can take a picture!" I hand her a large hat that you can see people wear to the beach, but because of the brim of the hat being so big, no one can get close without getting hit in the face. I take out my phone and she puts the hat on while posing for the picture. "Ah perfect, just hold on…got it!"

We look around and find gigantic sun glasses that one of the lenses is the size of my head, but the nose part is normal sized. I put them on and Sango takes a picture of me wearing them and forming a piece sign sideways with my hands and puckering my lips. Sango informs me, "That's a funny picture right there."

"Oh let me see!" I lean in and the guys lean over us and we all start laughing again. This is so much fun!

We continue trying on ridiculous things for a few hours just for fun before my stomach starts to growl. "I'm hungry; let's go to the food court. Afterwards, we really need to shop for tonight."

Sango agrees, "Yeah let's do that, and then we need to go and get ready." We walk towards the food court and get a pie of pizza along with fountain drinks.

We talk about what it's going to be like at the club and what kind of clothes we should wear since Sango and I haven't been to a club before and Akio and Muso obviously have, we decided to get tips from them before we start looking.

After we finish eating, we walk into a store and start looking through the racks. Sango finds one almost instantaneously. "Oh wow, Kags come and look at this!" I walk over to her and see her pull out a small black almost halter top, but there's a loop string that goes around the neck and a swirl design where the loop comes from in the middle of the chest area of the shirt. "This'll be hot with a dark pair of skinny jeans and I have just the pair. I can get a bracelet to match and hot high heels. It'll be perfect!"

I smile and say, "Awesome choice, I say once again…you are a fashion genius."

She laughs and bows, "Why thank you, thank you very much! I'll be here all day!" We laugh as we start looking for something to wear for me.

I find a puffy cream colored layered skirt, "This is so cute! Sango, what do you think?" She glances over and gasps while giving me a thumbs up, "Now to find something to go with it." I find a dark long sleeve scoop neck close by and hold them up against me to see if it'll look good.

"You're taking that outfit; I don't care what you say. They'll go great with a long necklace and some awesome shoes." I smile as I realize I have a long gold necklace at home. "I just remembered, I have the perfect bracelet at home. Now, it's time for some awesome shoes! Let's go!"

We go to the checkout desk to pay for what we have and then go to the biggest shoe store in the mall. When we get there, we look in awe at all the shoes on the wall as we look around for the perfect shoes to match our outfits.

Once again, instantaneously, Sango finds the perfect pair. Three inch red heels; the heel of the food and by the toes have striped holes so that the feet can still be shown off. "How do you do it Sango?"

She flips her hair dramatically, "I'm just that talented." The guys are just watching while trying to stay in character. "They're usually more helpful, but walls have eyes and ears." We giggle as we search for my shoes next. The poor guys look like they want to join in so badly with advice, but if the guys show up, our cover will be blown.

Then, I see them…dark green three inch open toed heels. There's a strap going down to the toes with straps on either side connecting from the horizontal strap to the bottom of the shoe. I point them out to Sango and she just purrs, "Peeerfeeect! Oh, sir? Can you get these two shoes out for us? The red in a size eight and the green in a size seven, thank you!" The clerk goes back into the storage room and quickly comes out with two boxes.

The clerk says, "You are both lucky, last two pairs and they're on sale for buy one pair, get second pair free."

Sango and I look at each other and smile, "We'll take them." I hand Sango the half for her pair of shoes and we walk away as very happy customers.

Sango says, "Thanks for the fun time boys; we need to start getting ready for tonight. Do you mind dropping us off at Kagome's house?"

Akio smiles and says, "Well of course! We can't have beautiful women such as yourselves walking now can we?"

Once in the safety of the car Sango says, "Sorry you guys didn't have much fun in there; I know how much you love fashion Muso."

Muso shrugs and says, "Akio was texting me the whole time saying how he'd take me out another time for a shopping spree. It'll be worth it." Muso winks at me and I smile back at him. They really are fun to hang out with, I can't wait till tonight!

**Well, there you have it! What do you think? Any ideas on what should happen next? You all know what to do…REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 31:Seranading Disaster

**I got some amazing ideas from a frequent reviewer for this story. You should all thank ****BoBothewhiteasian**** for the fast update! The song especially came from one of the ideas given, I bet you can figure out how BoBo . The song is called Can't Take My Eyes Off of You by Muse. Hope you all like it, here's chapter 31!**

**Chapter 31**

"So, what do you think?" I turn to Sango and she claps her hands while the smile grows wide in pride.

"Kags, you look absolutely amazing!"

I smile and say, "And you look even better, you'll have Miroku drooling the second he sees you. How are we going to get the guys to the club though? We haven't really told them what we're doing, how will they know we're going out again tonight?"

We both look in the mirror to make sure everything is in place. The shirt that Sango bought fits her to perfection while showing a little of her body without showing too much. The skinny jeans show off her curves as well and the black swirl bracelet and red heels make the outfit look complete. Sango curled her hair and left it down while only putting on a minimum of makeup. The only part of her that doesn't look completely natural is the red eye shadow.

As for me, the scoop neck hints towards cleavage but doesn't show any. I decided that I'm going to wear a normal length necklace with a heart charm hanging right above my chest instead of the long necklace this time and I'm glad I made that decision. The necklace draws attention to the non-showing chest of mine, Inuyasha will know exactly what he's missing out on because of that bitch of a girlfriend. My new puffy skirt matches perfectly with the green long sleeve that I'm wearing and stops at the middle of my thighs. My green high heels make my legs look miles long and toned at the calves, which I'm proud to see some muscle popping out. I curled my hair as well, but my hair is half up, half down being held by a small yet strong clip. I also have minimum make up on with a little natural toned eye shadow on along with very little bit of clear lip gloss.

Sango smirks and says, "Oh I think they'll figure it out." We hear a small pecking noise on my bedroom window and we turn to look to see if we can figure out what it is. Another peck and we just stand there staring, what in the world is going on? Are those pebbles?

We walk over to my bedroom window and open it so we can look down. Inuyasha and Miroku are standing there looking up at us. What in the world are they doing? Inuyasha smirks as he starts to strum his guitar and I can see Miroku take a deep breath.

"_You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<br>You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you."<em>

I smile at the thought of how cute this is and move over so Sango can have a better view of Miroku singing to her. I can actually see her eyes shining at the thought of her doing this for her.

"Pardon the way that I stare.  
>There's nothing else to compare.<br>The sight of you leaves me weak.  
>There are no words left to speak,<br>But if you feel like I feel,  
>Please let me know that it's real.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<p>

"I love you, baby,  
>And if it's quite alright,<br>I need you, baby,  
>To warm a lonely night.<br>I love you, baby.  
>Trust in me when I say:<br>Oh, pretty baby,  
>Don't bring me down, I pray.<br>Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
>And let me love you, baby.<br>Let me love you."

Sango leans on the windowsill to enjoy the serenading and when she does, she hears a ringing coming from down by the boys. I see Miroku's face drop as he falters with the lyrics a little bit, but he keeps going. Both Sango and I know that face, it's when he just screwed something up…shit…come on Miroku…please don't let that be a girl calling you…this was so romantic. Sango's shoulders stiffen and she stands up straighter, she apparently thought the same thing.

"Um…you're…uh…you're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<br>You'd…you'd be like Heaven to touch.  
>I…I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God…I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you."<p>

The buzzing is insistent as the person on the other side of the line continues to call him. Sango's eyes sharpen and she starts to grind her teeth. Come on Miroku…you can do it. Inuyasha notices that something is going wrong and looks at Miroku with concern.

"I…I love you, baby,  
>And if it's quite alright,<br>I need you…um… baby,  
>To warm a lonely night.<br>I love you, baby.  
>T-trust in me when I say:<br>Oh, pretty baby,  
>Don't bring me down, I pray.<br>Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.."

Sango storms outside and I follow as fast as I can in these shoes, how does she walk so fast in heels? "Sango…wait Sango…let's not jump to conclusions…come on you know that was amazing…he must have worked really hard on that…Sango please wait up!" She doesn't listen as she storms right up to him and reaches into his pocket.

Her eyes tear up slightly as she holds the phone like it's a piece of evidence for the court. "What is this? You have a fucking slut calling you while you're trying to make things up with me? Are you fucking out of your stupid pretty boy mind!"

I groan, "Miroku…you didn't…" I lean over to read the screen and see Kikyo's name flash up on the screen. "What…Kikyo's the person who's calling you?" I look over at Inuyasha and yell, "So not only am I not enough for you but you have to destroy Sango's relationship too? That fucking slut is nothing but problems; hope you two enjoy your little booty call. Come on Sango, the guys will be here soon. We'll have a blast at the club tonight, forget these two."

Right on cue, there's a honk from out front. Sango and I link arms and walk towards my driveway and the most fun night of our lives. We flick them off in unison without even looking back.

(Inuyasha POV)

"What the hell Miroku? Why is Kikyo calling you? And of all the fucking timing!"

Miroku scrambles to get his phone in shock, "Dude I don't know, I didn't even know she had my number! Come on man, you know I don't roll that way. She was your girl; I'd never do that to you." All of a sudden I can feel eyes on me, someone's watching us. I look around and try to find out who is watching us and where. "Didn't you say you broke up with her?"

I blink in realization, "You think Kikyo is trying to set us up?"

Miroku shrugs and says, "It's a definite possibility, and I know you feel like you're being watched too my friend."

"She wouldn't do that." Miroku shrugs and I can hear the car leaving the property. "Shit, they said they were going to a club! We need to follow them; you know just as well as I do what can go on in those places."

We both run over to where we hid Miroku's car to follow them. We didn't want to park in the driveway because we wanted the girls to be surprised. Tonight was supposed to start off with Miroku getting the girls down and while them two made up, I was supposed to sing to Kagome…Now it's all screwed up, but that doesn't mean I can't kick some ass and win her over with my fists plowing into these guys' faces.

**So, what do you all think? I know, I know, I'm pretty impressed with myself too. Pretty fast update to what I'm usually able to do. Hope you liked it, ideas and reviews are appreciated as always so don't be shy! Press that little button down there!**


	33. Chapter 32:The Club

**Hello all, yes another quick update…I'm on a roll! XD The song in this chapter is from Relient K and is called who I am Hates Who I've Been. Hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 32**

We followed them all the way until we pulled into a parking lot full of perverts and sluts getting drunk. I look around trying to find them; once we pulled in, we lost sight of their car because everyone is getting directed to park in certain places. If we want to get the girls back, we need to play it cool and not attract unwanted attention to ourselves.

The second we park, I open the door and bolt out. I can hear Miroku get out just as quickly as he starts running after me. Images of Kagome dancing with Muso is making me growl low in my throat as I fight down every murderous feeling that is bubbling up inside. She's letting a perfect stranger touch her in ways that would easily get me slapped.

Finally we get in and start searching the mass of people in such a tiny space for Kagome and Sango. A slow song comes on and I look around to see if I can find the person I'm looking for. Through a side glance, I can see Miroku wandering off through the crowd to find Sango. I do the same as I think I'm bound to find her eventually. That's when I see here as she holds onto Muso's neck while they sway back and forth talking to each other. I growl and storm over, Kagome's back is to me and I'm about to punch him when I realize if I do, Kagome will fall down with him and she might get hurt.

He looks up at me and points a finger to tell me to hold on one moment. I bare my fangs at him while he whispers something in her ear. My eyes grow wide as he leaves her to walk up to me, "Good luck man, don't screw this shot up." Just like that he leaves and I blink a few times while watching after him. Shrugging, I walk over to Kagome to see that her eyes are closed while she sways to the music. I gulp and put my hand gently on her hip and pull her close to me.

(Kagome POV)

Swaying back and forth to the slow and soothing melody, I ignore the feeling of Muso replacing a single hand of his on my hip and pulling me forward into a solid stone like chest. It doesn't matter what he does, I'll just pretend its Inuyasha and hope that this plan works. Maybe he'll finally realize what he's missing out on because of Kikyo and dump her already. Why isn't he moving? He was so confident before and was dancing away. I move a little closer to him to encourage him to start dancing, but he doesn't move. He isn't doing anything; he's just standing there as I try to sway back and forth. Why isn't he moving, it won't make Inuyasha jealous if he doesn't act like he's enjoying himself.

I slide my hands down to his hips to pull them closer to my own. The man hisses in his breath, obviously surprised by my attentions; there you go Muso, now he really is acting straight. If I didn't know better, he actually seems like he's enjoying this. His other hand comes around and hovers over my lower back. He almost seems a little unsure of himself, making me smile at the thought. This is exactly how Inuyasha would act if he was put in this position. Finally he starts to move along with me. I wrap my arm around to his back as well while my other arm moves slowly up to wrap around his neck. Wow…Muso actually does feel like Inuyasha a little bit; she could feel every muscled clench in his neck from the light touch.

I lay my check against his collarbone as his hand shyly maneuvers under my shirt to settle on the skin of my lower back. His hands feel strong and calloused, sending a shiver up my spine at the feel. I can feel myself melt into his arms while I forget where I am and just let myself believe in my own little fantasy. "Inuyasha..." Muso freezes as I whispered the name, I lift my head slowly as I open my eyes to look at him. 'He couldn't have been bother by that, could he? He's gay and knew that this was meant for Inuyasha.' I focus in on my dance partner and gasp.

Staring back at me is a pair of amber eyes, darkened by lust and with the look of gut wrenching surprise. "My God, Inuyasha...what...where did…" I try to pull back, but to no avail. All this time I was thinking he was Muso just playing the part of a straight interested guy. It never occurred to me that he wasn't playing the part…he wasn't even Muso! Blood rushes to my face as I realize I had practically thrown myself at him! "Let me go Inuyasha...please..." Tears flood into my eyes, he knew now didn't he, he knew how I was just pretending to be with him and how Muso and Akio are gay…oh my…I can't believe I've messed this up…Sango's plan was to teach them a lesson…this wasn't part of the plan.

"No Kagome, don't go stay here…with me…" I lower my head so I can look away from him. "I want to be the one you dance with, the only one." Did he really mean that? Inuyasha's hand slowly slips away from my hip to make its way under my chin to force me to look back at him. That same hand then drifts up to my cheek to brush away a stray tear with his thumb. His eyes look so pained.

Nodding slowly, I begin the swaying over again. This time I place my left leg almost between his while his right does the same. He wants to be with me…he could be with Kikyo right now, but he's here dancing with me. I wrap my arms around him so I can hug him while still dancing and he starts to draw imaginary circles on my lower back. "I'm not good with words…and I know people will talk…being together will be difficult…wait, that sounds wrong…being with you isn't going to be hard…I mean…ugh shit I always mess these things up…can you just…come with me Kagome?" I look up at him in confusion and nod to let him take my hand as he leads me to the entrance of the club. I look back to see Sango and Miroku kissing, I'm guessing they made up. I smile knowing that it means Inuyasha and I really do have a chance at fixing things.

Once we make it out to the parking lot, I take in a deep breath with the slightly clearer air. Inside was smothered in alcohol and drugs, making it a little difficult to breathe. He leads me to Miroku's car and has me stand by the trunk of the car while he gets something from the back of the car. When he takes out his guitar I gasp and turn around to see if anyone else was in the parking lot. "Kagome…I've been thinking…I can't seem to get you out of my mind…and well…I wrote this song, because…well…listen to the lyrics, they'll explain better than I ever could." He starts playing the guitar and I sit on top of the trunk of the car to listen.

"_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
>Coming up over the Pacific and<br>You might think I'm losing my mind,  
>But I will shy away from the specifics...<em>

_"'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
>'cause then you'll see my heart<br>In the saddest state it's ever been._

_"This is no place to try and live my life._

_"Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
>See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.<br>Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
>That it's the very moment that<br>I wish that I could take back._

_"I'm sorry for the person I became.  
>I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.<br>I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
>'cause who I am hates who I've been.<br>Who I am hates who I've been._

_"I talk to absolutely no one.  
>Couldn't keep to myself enough.<br>And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
>To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.<em>

_"I heard the reverberating footsteps  
>Synching up to the beating of my heart,<br>And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
>I would watch me fall apart.<em>

_"And I can't let that happen again  
>'cause then you'll see my heart<br>In the saddest state it's ever been._

_"This is no place to try and live my life._

_"Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
>See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.<br>Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
>That it's the very moment that<br>I wish that I could take back._

_"I'm sorry for the person I became.  
>I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.<br>I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
>'cause who I am hates who I've been.<br>Who I am hates who I've been._

_"Who I am hates who I've been  
>And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.<br>Who I am hates who I've been  
>'cause who I've been only ever made me...<em>

_"So sorry for the person I became.  
>So sorry that it took so long for me to change.<br>I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
>'cause who I am hates who I've been.<br>Who I am hates who I've been."_

"So…what do you think? Will you forgive me?" I jump off the trunk as he puts his guitar down and I jump up to hug him around the neck.

He catches me and laughs, "Yes, absolutely! But, Inuyasha…what about Kikyo?"

He smirks and says, "We're already over, after a kiss like that in the tree how could I not break up with her?" my face turns red again as he smirks even wider in confidence, making one of his fangs poke out. I smile as I feel like I can't even contain all the happiness welling up inside of me and I nuzzle my nose into the crook of his neck.

**Don't forget to review everyone!**


	34. Chapter 33:Road Trip!

**The song in this chapter is called You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins, I was watching Tarzan when I got the idea for this chapter XD.**

**Chapter 33**

"Come on sweetie, what's wrong?" Megumi has been wailing for the last hour straight and I can't figure out what's wrong…I've tried everything…

"Hey Kagome…wow she's got some lungs on her huh?"

I turn around and sigh in relief, "Inuyasha…help…please I'm desperate!"

He looks around the room and says, "Here let me try something, sit down with her in your lap." He walks over and grabs my guitar to start playing.

"_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand Hold it tight_

"I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry"<p>

Megumi's wails quiet down to sobs as she watches me with curiosity.

_"For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

"You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always"

Now Megumi isn't crying and only has an occasional hiccup or two, so I smile and sit down on my knees so she doesn't have to look down at me the whole time.

_"Why can't they understand  
>the way we feel<br>They just don't trust  
>what they can't explain<br>I know we're different but,  
>deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all_

"And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

"Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know<br>We need each other,  
>to have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<p>

"When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together"

Now she's finally silent and just watching me with those amazing eyes of hers and her jaw open because she's too small to realize what's she's doing. I smile down at her as I realize that she really has become my little girl after all this time. We may not be related, but that doesn't make the love and bond any less strong. Kagome is now her legal mother and I'm dating this magnificent woman, nothing can kill my mood right now.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more<p>

"Oh, you'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be in my heart, always  
>Always<p>

_"Always  
>I'll be with you<br>I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

"_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always"_

When she squeals and claps her hands, I can't help but laugh. That's my girl; I get up so I can help Kagome up as well. It's been four months since I confessed my feelings for her and Megumi's almost a whole year old now. It's the first day of summer and we're all going to head over to the beach house. Apparently my parents set us all up with jobs this summer too. It should all be very interesting, and a lot of fun. "You all packed up and ready to go?" Everyone else is going to be there before us because they're going by plane, but Kagome and I wanted to spend some time alone with Megumi before everyone's all back together.

We're driving over and making many stops on the way, so it'll be our own little vacation before we get to our actual vacation. Kagome smiles at me and nods her head, "Right when I finished packing everything up, Megumi started to get restless. How did you know singing would quiet her down?"

I shrug and say, "I didn't, it was a complete guess." She laughs and kisses me on the cheek, which makes me smile ear to ear. I pick up her suitcases and we head downstairs to say goodbye to her family and then head out. "So, did you like the song? I made it up last night."

She looks up at me and kisses me before saying, "It was beautiful, I loved it." Once we get downstairs, I see Kagome's mother crying and my ears droop. "Oh mama…" She and her mother hug as best as they can with Megumi, "It'll be ok, Megumi and I will call you when we get there. We'll call you every night too before we go to bed." This is the first time that Kagome is going to spend an extended amount of time away from her family.

Ms. Higurashi looks at me and says, "You'll take care of my little girl won't you?" I nod and gulp at the shear emotion in her voice. She looks back at her daughter and says, "We'll miss you Kagome, you have fun alright?" Kagome tears up and nods while smiling. Megumi squeals in delight at Ms. Higurashi's ear and Kagome's hair to get people's attention. Kagome giggles and rubs noses with her daughter. "I won't keep you any longer, go and have fun this summer! You all stay safe you hear me?"

"Bye mama, I love you!" I wave and we leave the house to pack everything into the car. I sold my bike to get a Toyota Corolla; yes I know it's a lame car, but I can't fit a baby seat on a motor cycle. I miss the speed, but if I ever feel the need for speed, I can always go for a run and I can go faster since I don't have to worry about tickets. After putting her bags into the trunk, I look over to make sure Kagome has Megumi in the car seat. When I see that she does and she's closing the back door, I make my way over to her so I can open the door for her. "Oh, thanks!" I smile while she gets in; I can see us doing this for the rest of our lives. What did I ever see in Kikyo anyway? She never made me feel like this; I can't believe it's taken me so long to figure that out, I realize while making my way to the driver side.

(A few hours later, Inuyasha POV)

I turn down the dial on the radio so the volume decreases as I glance at Kagome's sleeping form in the passenger seat. As I look in the rearview mirror, I can see that Megumi is sleeping away as well. At least they'll get some sleep before we make our first stop, and this will make it a surprise. On the way to our first hotel, there's a small lake that my parents used to take Sesshomaru and I to so we could have a small picnic together. I fully intended to go there with the picnic already made in the trunk, but the fact that they fell asleep beforehand makes it even better, hopefully they sleep until we get there. It'll be an amazing and it'll be a way to start making up for the days I ditched them.

I still can't believe I was ever stupid enough to leave this behind for someone who didn't even like me. Well, that's done and over with. I don't plan on making that mistake ever again. The absolute best part about being with Kagome is that there is no sneaking; my parents absolutely love her and already brag to people about her being their second daughter and Kagome almost seems proud to be with me, not ashamed. It's crazy how a half-demon could be this happy, I'm going to take advantage of it every chance I can and make sure that Kagome stays happy every day that she stays with me to make up for all that she's giving up for me.

She stirs and I hold my breath hoping she doesn't wake up, we're so close and I want to have everything ready before she wakes up…five more minutes…just stay asleep for five more minutes. I pull into the tiny parking lot and park the car. I open the door and close it as quietly as I can before running over to the trunk to grab the blanket and picnic basket. I quickly run over to the edge of the water and lay down the blanket with the basket on top of it. Running back, I can see her still sleeping and I smile while I grab the package of paper plates and cups along with the two liter of lemonade. I run even faster to put them down by the basket while smiling; this is going to be perfect.

Now, less in a rush, I walk back over and close the trunk and walk over to Kagome's door and open it as quietly as I can so I don't scare her. I rub her arm and whisper in her ear, "Kagome…it's time to wake up Hun." She sleepily opens her eyes and her eyes furrow to try and find out where they are. "I have a surprise stop; come on you'll like it. I'm going to get Megumi." I move away to get Megumi, who woke up with the trunk shutting closed, and so that Kagome can get out and look around if she would like. "Hey there baby girl, you hungry?"

Megumi claps her hands and says loudly, "Yeah!" Demon kids, even half-demon kids, learn and grow at an extremely fast pace because they need to be able to defend themselves if their parents aren't able to for some reason. She's almost one now, which is why her two front and bottom teeth are in along with all four of her fangs are in, she's able to crawl and stand on her own, and she's already learned a few words.

"That's my girl!" I help her out of her car seat and Kagome helps me close both of the doors, "Thanks, you ready to see what I prepared for you?" She nods and while I hold Megumi in one arm while supporting her with my hip, I take Kagome's hand and kiss her knuckles before leading her to my special little picnic. After a few steps, it comes into view and she gasps. The lake is a nice clean and clear blue while the greenery surrounding it makes a peaceful getaway-like view. With the picnic in the center looking over all of it, it's a nice place to eat as a family.

"Oh Inuyasha…this is wonderful…is that a picnic? You made us food?"

I can feel my smile spread from ear to ear, "Yeah, well mom helped…more like I helped her…but that's not the point, I want to make a lot of special moments with you on this trip. This is hopefully our first one." She squeals and starts to pull me along, not wanting to wait any longer to get there. I put Megumi down on the blanket and sit down with Kagome close to my side. "I have spaghetti salad, grapes and strawberries, pork roast sandwiches, and lemonade to drink…so…what do you think?"

Kagome jumps to hug me and knocks me over because I wasn't expecting it. "I love you Inuyasha, this is perfect." I lay my hand on the small of her back and smile up at her before kissing her, something I just can't get enough of. A loud squeal reaches our ears and we both turn our heads to see Megumi clapping up in the air to try and catch a butterfly and laughing hysterically every time she misses. This day can't get any better than this.

**Oooh, my longest chapter yet! What do you all think? You know what to do…REVIEW OF COURSE! As a Christmas gift I decided to give you all two chapters today. Now if you'll all be so kind to give me a Christmas gift as well, I would like all of my readers to leave a review this time especially, even if you don't usually, so I know how many I'm writing for.**

**I'd be the happiest writer on here and I can promise you another chapter by tomorrow if I get at least five! Come on guys, you can do it; all I need is five and I'll write you all another chapter and have it up tomorrow. If it's doubled and I get ten, I'll do like today and write two for you all! You can do it, can't you?**


	35. Chapter 34:Time to eat

**Not as many reviews as I would have liked, but it's understandable. Here is the next chapter and for the next few chapters to come there are plenty of Megumi moments to come! Hope you all enjoy it! Here's chapter 34!**

**Chapter 34**

Only a few more hours of driving to go, then we'll be at the beach house. I can't wait till Kagome and Megumi see where we'll be staying for the next couple of months; we're all going to have so much fun. When I hear whimpering, I glance in the rearview mirror to see Megumi pouting. "When is the last time she ate?"

I look at Kagome as she counts on her fingers, "about five hours ago, yeah she might be getting hungry. If anything, this girl can eat."

I nod as I look at the sign that we're passing, "There's a restaurant coming up soon, I wanted to take you two out sometime this trip anyway."

"You don't have to do that, any food will work."

"Keh, well why not? Its food, just really good food that we don't have to make and we can relax in a comfortable atmosphere while we do it." She smiles at me and nods while I turn at the exit that will bring us to the restaurant. "Anything you're in the mood for?"

"Definitely a big juicy burger, yum!" Chuckling, I glance at her to see her rubbing her stomach in anticipation. This is going to be the best summer ever, "What do you say Megumi, you want chicken nuggets?" Kagome turns around to see Megumi smile and clap at the food mentioned.

"Food…food!" We both smile as we pull into a small building with a few people walking in and out. After parking, Kagome gets out to help Megumi out of her car seat while I watch the great view it provides me. She's wearing a white sun dress with a blue sash that wraps around her tiny waist with a bow right below her chest. She stands on the top of her toes in her strappy sandals while leaning over the back seat as she unstraps Megumi. The dress goes down to her knees, but because of her position, it stops just short of the middle of her thighs. I've been around Miroku way too much; I'm starting to think like him.

My phone rings and I take it out of my pocket to see Miroku calling me, I shake my head as I think 'speaking of the devil himself.' "Hey Miroku, what's up?"

"Hey Yasha, just letting you know that Sango, Shippo, and I are the only ones going to be staying at the house until you get here. Sesshomaru found his own place and is taking Rin to see it. Ayame and Kouga are doing the same because the elders called and they are apparently engaged now because the tribes put them together at birth and want to join the tribes after they get out of high school."

I just stand there as I wonder when the hell all that happened...none of them told me of these plans. "When the hell did all that happen? Geez…I'm surprised you're still alive then if you're alone with Sango."

I can hear the mock hurt in his voice, "Aw come on Inuyasha, have you no faith in me?"

Without a moment of hesitation I say, "None at all, you can't keep your hands to yourself. Don't piss her off too badly; we'll be there sometime tonight. Thanks for the info; I'll talk to you later. We're just about to get some lunch."

"Alright, enjoy your evening with miss Kagome and the young Megumi."

I put the phone away and look over to see Kagome and Megumi looking at me. "Sesshomaru and Rin have their own place over there and Kouga and Ayame have business to settle with the elders this summer. So it'll be us along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Ready to get something to eat?" She smiles and I put my arm around her shoulder as we walk into the restaurant.

Once inside, nice soothing music fills the air as the host looks over at us with a bright smile on her face. "Hello there, just the three of you?" I nod and she gets two menus and a kids menu. The girl looks around and calls "Need a baby chair over here!" I look over to see a waiter nod his head and speed walk to get one for us. She leads us over to a small table and places a menu in front of each chair. "There you are, your waiter will be with you shortly with a baby chair for this little cutie here."

Kagome says, "Thank you so much" before the girl leaves. Within seconds, a guy comes over and places a high chair on the end of the table in between us. I can't help but notice how he keeps looking at Kagome. I let out a low warning growl to tell him that she's off limits. He gets the message, but instead of backing off, he just looks at me with a blank look on his face.

"Hello there, my name is Hojo Hakitoki and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you to drink?" He looks at Kagome the whole time he said this and I growl once again; what's with this guy? Does he not understand that I can snap him like a twig?

Kagome smiles brightly as she says, "Hi Hojo, I would like a glass of ice tea, do you have apple juice for Megumi here?" Hojo nods while writing down on his little notepad what drinks to bring out.

He glances at me while I say, "I'll take a coke." He nods again and leaves to get the drinks, but not before looking at Kagome one last time. "I don't like the creep."

Kagome looks at me in confusion, "What are you talking about? He seems really nice." I grumble as I watch Kagome put the paper in front of Megumi while also handing her a crayon, "Help me watch her with that, I don't want her to eat it." We watch Megumi draw squiggles and lines in silence.

Hojo comes back with a tray over his shoulder and our drinks balancing easily on top of it. "Here are your lemonade, coke, and apple juice for the little one. Have you decided what you would like to eat?"

Kagome nods and says, "I would like a burger cooked medium well with fries and chicken nuggets with a side of apple slices for her please." He nods and writes everything down.

I wait till he has everything written, making him look at me instead of her, "I'm going to have the prime ribs with fries as well."

Hojo writes that down as well and says, "Alright, thank you both very much. I'll be back as soon as I can with your order." He bows and walks quickly away and towards the kitchen. I have my ear turned to follow his footsteps to make sure when he goes into the kitchen.

Kagome's voice brings them both back front and center as they tune in to what she's saying, "I've been thinking of lyrics, do you want to see them? I've kind of been writing them down on the napkin here." I blink a couple of times as I look down at her neat hand writing on the flimsy piece of paper. How did I not notice she was writing? Oh yeah, I've been focusing on the waiter's wandering eyes…damn bastard. I nod and she turns the paper for me to be able to read it. "I only have a couple of verses, but I was thinking we can make a song together instead of separate and we can all get together as a band."

My eyes widen at the thought, it was an awesome idea. We met because of the fact that our groups went against each other. Both of us were amazing apart, we could probably get a record deal with all of us together. "Actually, I've written quite a few songs already. Some from a while back even…we can always do those together. Where did this come from though?"

She shrugs and says, "I won't be working because someone has to take care of Megumi and Shippo, so I'm going to have extra time to work on songs. I was thinking of working on getting us gigs to earn some extra cash on the side. We can all split the profits and have spending money, although I'm going to save it up for Megumi. My entire share of the music money will go into an account for her and when she turns eighteen, she can use it as she sees fit. Either for college or to buy herself a car…whatever she wants to do with her life, this will help her start it off."

I look over at Megumi and pull the crayon down as it starts to reach slowly up to her mouth, I can help her do that…we can make some really good money through our music and everyone will help out because they'll get their fair share in the money. "That's a great idea Kagome…I'll be happy to do that with you and I'm sure the others will be just as thrilled."

Her face lights up as she says, "The fact that you already have old songs that we can perform and I have old songs as well gives us a head start! I can't wait to tell Sango and Miroku, this will be so much fun!" I smile as I watch her help Megumi sip out of the straw, I love seeing her this happy. Hojo comes back while balancing our food on that tray of his.

"Here is your burger ma'am, and your ribs sir." He hands us both our plates and reaches up for a basket, "And for the baby, here are the chicken nuggets and fries. Is there anything else you need?"

Kagome looks at me and I shake my head, "No we're good thank you." We all dig into our food, as Kagome and I watch Megumi carefully as she uses her fangs to eat the chicken. Normally we would have to portion out the bites that she takes, but because she has fangs and she's half-demon, she's already able to do that on her own. After she reaches the age of one, she's going to grow at an alarming rate. She already looks like she's a two year old.

**Don't forget to review everyone! You all know how much I love those! Hope you all enjoyed the holidays, I know I did.**


	36. Chapter 35:Summer Home

**Another chapter up on the same day, hope you enjoy your second double updates! XD**

**Chapter 35**

We pull into a driveway that led to an amazing looking home. The driveway is long to allow many visitors and leads to a small circle of a garden with a circular bench surrounding it. There's a brick stairwell leading to the white front door in the center of the blue paneled home. There are white window frames all along the walls and it looks to be a three story home, but the first floor doesn't have any doors or windows.

Inuyasha speaks up, "There are four bedrooms and five bathrooms, each bedroom has its own full bathroom and there is a half bath downstairs by the family room. We used to all fit by Miroku and I sharing a room while Sango and Rin sharing a room. Kouga and Ayame always slept together, although I believe it was unwillingly on Kouga's part, and Sesshomaru has his own room. Now that they all have their own places, we can move things around a bit and everyone will have their own room." I nod in amazement while he continues, "The beach is the backyard and I'm sure you'll love it."

He parks the car and turns it off while I look back at Megumi to see her wide eyes taking everything in. I smile as I look at her happy face, "Inuyasha, have you ever realized that we haven't ever tried putting Megumi in water? Not even to a pool, how do we know she'll like it here?"

I can hear Inuyasha laughing and I get out of the car to help Megumi out of her car seat again. "Kags, are you serious? She's half dog-demon, we all love to swim."

"Well you never know…everyone's different."

He pulls out all of our bags and walks over to me with a smirk, "She'll love it here, trust me." He kisses me on top of my head and says, "Mind getting the door, my hands are kind of full." I balance Megumi with one arm while turning the nob to the front door. Once it opens my jaw drops, this place is absolutely gorgeous! "Um Kags…in order for me to bring in our bags, you need to move and get inside the house." I blush and step in quickly while listening to him chuckle. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room. Mom said she already had it set up for Megumi as well."

I look back at the living room one more time in amazement. There's a sliding glass door towards the back of the room that shows off the most amazing view of the beach that I've ever seen! White plush couches with red and white pillows in the corners frame off a section of the living room with a dark brown coffee table in front of it with small candles on top along with a couple of shells that were probably picked up right off of the beach outside. On the wall facing the couches is a very large screen television with a short and long bookcase underneath. To the right is an open arch that leads into the gourmet kitchen that shows sterling silver appliances, light wood cabinets, and beige marble countertops. To the left is the staircase that Inuyasha is currently leading me up to.

Inuyasha informs me, "Your room is right next to Sango's and your bathroom is connected to each of your bedrooms. Miroku's room and my room are directly below yours. There's a small hallway behind the staircase that leads to our rooms. You can feel safe from Miroku that way; you'll hear footsteps coming up the stairs before he can try anything perverted." I burst out laughing at the idea; they probably had that room custom made for him for that very reason. "Before I show you what your room looks like, I want to show you the game room. It used to be another family room type thing, but that's what we converted it to."

He nods his head to the right and I turn away from the bedroom doors to see two doors. I go to open the one on the far wall and see a bunch of beanie bag chairs, another large screen TV, and every game system known to mankind in the entertainment system holding them all neatly inside. Large skinny glass doors show off all the games that they own here. Towards the back wall is a refrigerator and a snack machine without the money deposit. "We don't have to pay for the snacks, we just use it to store whatever snacks we have neatly. Whenever one area runs out, we go buy a pack and refill it. In the fridge is a bunch of cans of soda and juices. The other door you saw by the patio is the fifth bathroom. Whenever we wanted to have a tournament or game day, everything we would need is all right here."

I laugh and say, "That is so totally awesome! Now, can I see our new room? I'm anxious to see what it looks like; everything else so far has looked like a masterpiece." He smirks and walks back over to the door on the left; he looks at me to add a moment of dramatic suspense and I feel like hitting him with one of the suitcases. Once he opens it, my eyes grow wide. The walls are a pale beige color with pictures of the beach and pelicans hanging on the wall. My full size bed is towards the far wall with the headboard and footboard looking like sea shells while being covered with a sky blue comforter and off white pillow. The closet is on the same side as the door and the door which I'm guessing is to the bathroom is in between the closet and the foot of my bed. There's a dresser on the other side of the balcony doors, with my bed on the other side of them, and on top of the dresser is a small changing station for Megumi. That was very thought out, space saving and functional. Megumi's new crib matches mine and is right next to the dresser.

Inuyasha puts down the suitcases and says, "Oh there's a couple more things." He walks over and kneels down to reach under the bed; he pulls out two very large drawers. "We got you a bed that had plenty of drawer space. Once can be for Megumi's clothing and the other for her toys. That way you can still have your own room while Megumi can too. That's not all though, just hold on a sec." He pushes back both of the drawers and stands up to reach over to a wall; now that I look at it, why is there a rectangle on the wall…oh my goodness…He pulls a small section out of the wall and pulls down two legs out of that as well. "Mom said you need space to enjoy your room, but how every girl needs their own desk. So, she had it designed that your desk stores into the wall and you can pull it out whenever you want to."

I put Megumi down on the soft sand colored carpet and run over to hug Inuyasha. "This is the most amazing place ever; no one has ever put so much thought into something for me before. I absolutely love it, it's all so perfect. I love your mom; tell her I thank her so…so much." I can feel him smile into the crook of my neck before his head shoots up and he gasps.

"Kags look…" I look over and see Megumi standing while looking at us. He kneels down with his hands outstretched while I get the camcorder out of my bag as quickly as I can, "hey there baby girl, come on you can do it…come on Megumi." As I hit record, she takes her first step towards Inuyasha…and then another. "That's a girl; come on you can do it." Slowly, but surely, she makes it to Inuyasha's knee. She wobbles a little, but Inuyasha gathers her up into his arms and spins her while standing up because she has taken her first steps. "Who's my little girl, I'm so proud of you!"

"Da da!"

With the camera still rolling, I ask, "Did she just say…"

"Da da!"

Inuyasha looks at the small girl in shock and I see how much love floods into his eyes at hearing these words, she's just learned her next word. I smile in pride while I realize that she views Inuyasha as her father. He looks over to me, not knowing what to do. I giggle while I catch all of this on tape; he seems to recover from his shock while he blows a raspberry into her tiny stomach, making her squeal and shriek in a pure laughter only a baby can achieve. This is my little family…now the only question is…is that what Inuyasha wants…

**Sooo? What do you all think? I was trying to put in enough details so that you can visualize the house in your head. If you have any ideas on how to help me do better with that, don't be shy and let me know so I can fix it for future readers. Or if you have any ideas on what should happen next, don't forget to let me know those ideas either. It's thanks to those ideas that I'm getting chapters up as quickly as I am! If you give me reviews, comments, or ideas; the help that I get from you all is what gets me to write as quickly as I have been lately. Keep it up and I'll do my best to keep this speed up as well!**


	37. Chapter 36:Sneaking and Planning

**Chapter 36**

Oh no…how did…these aren't mine! I dig through the clothing in my suitcase to see different clothes scattered in the bunch of my clothes; how did this happen? I hear a chuckle and turn to see Sango leaning in the doorway. "Ah come on Kags, my best friend is going to have some style this summer. You can't be completely covered head to toe during summer vacation while living on a beach!"

"Sango…I'm going to kill you!" I run after my giggling friend while the imagery of lingerie and bikinis fill my head. Some of my more comfortable clothing is missing too with miniskirts, short shorts, and tank tops in their place. She turns quickly down the hallway and I follow suite to run straight into Inuyasha. Sango laughs mischievously again from the safety of Miroku's arms.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow in curiosity and asks, "Whoa, what's going on here?"

I glare at Sango while saying, "Sango changed the clothes that I brought without telling me and now I'm stuck with those."

"What clothes did she put in there?" My face turns bright red quickly and I start stuttering while trying to avoid answering his question. He rolls his eyes and suggests, "Well, it was Sango…so they can't be all that bad…"

I groan and say, "You have no idea…I'm going to finish getting ready. Sango, I'll get you back for this later!" While running back to my room, I can see Megumi crawling out of it. "Where do you think you're going little missy?"

She squeals and sits down to hold her hands out for me to pick her up, "Mama!" I smile but ignore her request so she'll work her muscles and start walking on her own. Megumi follows me quickly until she reaches my ankles; she hasn't walked since she called Inuyasha 'da da' earlier. I reach back into my suitcase to pick up the green and white striped bikini top and bottom. Groaning, I put those on the bed while reaching back in to get Megumi's bathing suit. It's a blue one piece with white polka dots and a tiny skirt at the bottom over the waist. A green little button sits at the bottom of each strap in the front as well.

"Let's get ready to go swimming ok?" Megumi claps her hands together while I lock the bedroom door so we can get changed. I give her a toy to play with and while her back is turned away from me, I quickly change into my new bathing suit. Once I'm ready, I pick Megumi up to get her changed into her adorable little swimming suit. "You're going to look so cute in this Megumi, you know that right?"

"Oi, hurry up in there would ya?" I ignore Inuyasha and pull up the waterproof diaper before putting her into her swimsuit.

"Oh hush up out there, I'm getting Megumi changed. I could use some help though, it seems she's a bit restless today." Megumi flails her arms around while occasionally hitting me in the face and trying to move around to get out of reach. I let out a quick breath while pushing my hair out of my eyes, I need a haircut soon. With Megumi only in her diaper, I get up to unlock and open the door for Inuyasha to come in. "She won't sit still and I can't get the bathing suit on; can you hold her still while I get it on?" He just stands there looking at me and his jaw drops slightly, making me blush. I forgot I'm only in the bikini still; turning around, I grab the long green halter beach dress and throw it over my head to cover myself up. He shakes his head to clear it and walks in to sit down in front of Megumi.

Megumi plops down in front of him and they begin a staring contest while I creep over behind her with the swimsuit in my hands. He picks her up and throws her in the air which gets a high pitched screech out of the now ecstatic baby before he catches her. He gives me look and I smirk knowing what he's planning. I stand back up with the bathing suit ready; when he throws her in the air again, making her squeal loudly once more, I put the bathing suit underneath her open and ready when Inuyasha quickly places her inside of it. I help guide her legs through the holes and Megumi looks down at her new attire. As I pull up the straps over her arms, she watches it as she tries to figure out if she likes it or not. Holding my breath, I wait to see if she's going to start crying or not. When she gives me a big open smile, I can't help but smile too. "That's my good girl, let's go find your cousin Shippo and have fun on the beach huh?"

Inuyasha and I head downstairs to see Sango holding Shippo while talking to Miroku. "You ready to meet the boss monk? You ain't gonna screw things up are you?"

Miroku looks over at him while pretending to be hurt, "Why Inuyasha…do you think so little of me?"

"Keh." We all leave through the sliding glass doors that show the beach on the other side of the glass. The guys walk over to the lifeguard stand while Sango and I take Shippo and Megumi down by the water.

Sango asks, "So Shippo, are you going to teach Megumi how to make a sand castle?"

The little boy's eyes light up at the thought, "Yeah, I can do that!" We both put the kids down and Megumi crawls after Shippo's running form to a clear spot of sand close to the water while Sango and I sit on the sand watching over them.

(Shippo POV)

"Alright Megumi, let your big cousin Shippo teach you how it's done. First we need to gather some sand together in a pile like this." I scoop as much sand to a single pile as I can while Megumi slams her hands into it. "No, you can't hit it yet Megumi. We need to gather it first." I scoop over some more sand and Megumi does the same thing while laughing at the hole that she's making.

(Kagome POV)

"So, why'd you do it?" I look at the girl next to me with crossed arms. She looks over with an innocent smile on my face, but I don't buy it and so stare her down.

She sighs and says, "You were going to sweat yourself away if you covered yourself up like you planned. I was saving you Kagome!" I roll my eyes at the drama queen that became my best friend. "Besides, you have to admit that they are cute." I shrug and take off the cover-up dress so I can soak up the sun. "This feels amazing though, doesn't it? And look, the kids are having a blast." We both look down at where Shippo and Megumi are playing; they gave up on the sandcastle and are now digging a giant hole instead. Well, Shippo's digging…Megumi is patting her hands down inside of the hole and laughing her butt off.

I smile and say, "Yeah, they're so adorable; I still can't believe she's almost a year old now. Only four more months till Megumi turns one."

Sango gasps and says, "We should have a birthday party for her! Oh come on Kags, please? It would be so much fun to plan a party!"

I giggle at her excitement, "You're getting excited for a one year old's birthday party, do you realize how old you sound right now?" Sango shoves me playfully while sticking her tongue out at me. "You're right though, we should definitely do something. But, what should we do?"

"Well, nothing big of course since she's still only turning one and it's not like we have a lot of people able to come over here. But, we can make sure she has her favorite foods and play her favorite games…" I nod; it would be nice to celebrate her first birthday. "I should ask Shippo when his birthday is now that I think about it…"

I call out, "Hey Shippo," when he looks over at us, I continue, "when is your birthday?"

It's easy to see that he's surprised by the question, but when he recovers he says, "September 23th!"

My eyes grow wide at the realization. "Sango, Shippo and Megumi have the same birthday!"

Sango shoots up into a sitting position, "Shut up, are you serious?" I nod my head and she continues, "We're so doing something now! I can't wait to tell Miroku."

My eyes take an evil look while I ask innocently, "So, you and Miroku are kind of like Shippo's parents huh? Are you all like a small family unit now?"

Sango looks away with a blush on her face, "Well yeah…kinda…Miroku comes by all the time to help me take care of Shippo. He takes us both out to eat sometimes too." I squeal and hug Sango; the two of them are so cute together. "Kind of like you and Inuyasha for Megumi huh?" I freeze as I think uh oh…damn…this backfired. "I see how Inuyasha is with the two of you, he's definitely the father figure in Megumi's life and the way you two work together _definitely _screams parental unit." I shove her and look away while my face turns to match Sango's. We're all one big family in a way, let's just hope things stay that way.

**I know it's just a filler, I've been kind of pressed for time lately. My next semester is starting back up again next week and I have to get my textbooks and supplies for school. Not sure how good this chapter is since I'm multitasking to the max right now; if it's choppy then I apologize and hopefully my next chapter will be better. Till next time!**


	38. Chapter 38:Dinner Surprise

**Chapter 37**

"Thank you sir, we'll be up bright and early tomorrow!" I groan as I hear Miroku telling our new boss how early we must get up in order to have this job. We walk down the beach and Miroku throws an arm around my shoulders. "Well my friend, how about a little surprise for our lovely ladies?"

I glance at his overly happy face and ask grumpily, "What are you going on about monk?" He pulls me to a stop and gets in front of me with a now serious looking face.

"I've seen the light my friend; I don't want to lose Sango and I fear that the next time I screw up will be the last straw for her. I've screwed up so many times already and…well…with Shippo here and all…I've been thinking about it long and hard…we're practically forming our own little family. I want the feeling that brings me to stay, you know? You know me better than anyone man, I haven't even looked at another girl since that whole club debacle."

I think back on it and feel my eyes start to grow wider in realization. He's right, not even once has his attention strayed from Sango since then. He hasn't looked, felt up, or flirted with any other woman. I raise an eyebrow and ask, "You feelin' alright lecher? You've been messing around with girls since kindergarten."

"I know Yash, but it's different with Sango. I really don't want to be with any other woman; and I can tell it's the same with you and lady Kagome down there. I've never seen you this way, not even with Kikyo. With Megumi in the mix, you're all perfect together. Which is what gave me the idea of cooking them dinner!" I scowl and a growl escapes from my throat; he puts his hands up in the air innocently and continues, "Hear me out! We make something simple for the kids, chicken nuggets and corn so the girls don't flip out on us on not feeding the kids _and _we will have a vegetable in there, making them happy. Then, we have a romantic setting for each of us with candles lit and a nice table cloth on each table. Chicks love that sort of thing; Sango and I will be in one area and you and Kagome can be in another, so we still have some privacy. Come on, what do you say? It'll be easy; spaghetti and meatballs…how hard can it be?"

We both look down at the talking goddesses laying on the sand while their two adopted kids plays a little closer to the water. Girls can talk for hours and they tend to love sitting in the sun while they cook themselves alive. I roll my eyes; it's definitely possible to do without them finding out. I nod, "Let's do this."

(Half an hour later)

"There…perfect…how are you doing in there Inuyasha? The tables are set!" We decided that we're both going to sit outside on the deck. Kagome and I will be on the right side while Miroku and Sango are on the left. We found small white table cloths to put over the tables and Miroku decided to set the table while I continued to cook. I look at the pot concealing the tomato sauce and meatballs to see it shaking a little, so I take off the top and 'Splat!'

"HOOOOOT!" I run over to the kitchen sink and stick my whole face underneath the faucet. I can hear Miroku running into the kitchen to see the disaster area. The tomato sauce started to bubble and when I looked over the pot it spurted everywhere. After my face stops burning, I turn off the water and look up to see Miroku trying to hold in his laughter. I flick him off and say, "Shut it monk, don't you fucking say one word!" I survey the kitchen and see that we made a huge mess and growl. "You finish cooking that demonic evil stuff…I'll start cleaning up. The girls will kill us if they see this mess and think that we're expecting them to clean up."

Miroku nods and says, "Good idea my friend, especially since we can't have another explosion in here. The girls might actually hear us and come to check it all out. Besides, we should be almost done; the suns starting to go down and the timing needs to be perfect if we want all this to work. I nod and we get back to work. I look out the window to check on the girls and see them rubbing the kids dry.

"Miroku…we need to hurry up…they look like they're going to come in soon." His head shoots up to see out the window as well. "Shit!" I speed clean while Miroku starts to the food ready and finishing up the tables.

We finish right when we hear the girls coming in and I sigh in relief; this couldn't have gone any better. I throw the dirty rag into the small laundry stand in the far corner and follow Miroku to meet the girls. Sango asks, "What's all of this?"

Miroku waves a hand to show them each of the tables on the deck and says, "We wanted to make tonight special since it's our first night with all of us here like one big family. Why don't you all get changed while we finish setting up so none of you get cold?" Sango and Kagome smile ear to ear while looking at each other, I can't help but smile as well to see them this happy. When Kagome looks at me, I quickly turn it into a smirk so that she wouldn't see the goofy look that was just on my face. As they quickly go upstairs with the kids, I turn towards the kitchen and mentally curse myself for acting like an idiot.

Miroku claps and throws an arm around my shoulders again, "Did you see that Yash? They were so excited that we would do this for them. We should do this more often!"

"Keh, then they'll start expecting it monk."

Miroku smiles and says, "I'm quite alright with that my friend." We start to serve the plates and putting them on the table. In a cabinet there is a pile of plate covers to keep the food hot, kind of how they have in restaurants when they want to uncover the food in front of their customers. I grab them and as Miroku puts them on the table, I cover them. We put out a small kid size table on the other side of the sliding glass doors so that they can stay inside and we can all still keep an eye on them while still having our romantic evening together.

(Kagome POV)

I get out of the shower and run the tap water in the sink for Megumi's bath; I can't believe the guys did all this for us! This is going to be the best summer vacation ever! After I deem the water warm enough, I put the bathing station in it and place Megumi on the tiny seat. While I run the water over her with my hands, she squeals and splashes the water with her hands. She definitely loves water that's for sure; I smile as I think ahead when we'll teach her how to swim. I better hurry; I don't want to keep everyone waiting too long. I grab the towel next to the sink and pick Megumi up to start drying her off. I pull the towel up a little more around me while I try to figure out what to wear.

I carry Megumi over to the room and place her on the floor while I open my closet. Everything is already unpacked and the room looks perfect; I love it in here. Inside the closet is a tiny dresser and I open the top drawer to get on my underwear and bra. Blushing at the contents, I remember what Sango has done. None of this is something I'd usually wear; I pick up a red push up bra with black lace lining all around it. When I see that the exact matching underwear is sitting folding directly underneath, I shake my head. Oh Sango, you are so going to pay for this.

I put them on and get Megumi into a diaper; I haven't potty trained her yet, so that's still necessary to have her in. "You're a lot easier to get dressed little lady, let's start with you huh?" I open the drawer closest to the wall underneath the bed and see all of her clothes neatly piled where I can see everything. "What do you want to wear for dinner Megumi?" She looks up at me and stares at me in wonder and I look into the drawer while dismissing anything that's white. I see a dark red top part of a dress that mama got her one day and smile while I pick that out of the drawer. It's dark red up by the shoulders and a bow on the chest; underneath is the skirt part of the dress and is red plaid. Holding it out for Megumi to see, she smiles and claps her hands together. I say, "Up!" and she raises her hands, what a smart girl! As I put the dress over her head, I can hear a knock on the door.

Sango's voice comes from the other side of the door, "Kags you ready? Miroku's getting Shippo dressed so it didn't take me that long. Do you need any help in there?"

I call out, "I'm getting Megumi dressed now, come on in here and help me figure out something to wear." I hear the door open and close quickly, when she chuckles I glare at her. "Don't you say one word; you are in so much trouble San."

She waves it off dismissively and heads over to my closet. "Oh this is perfect, you have to wear this!" Finally I get Megumi's arms through the holes they are supposed to go through, and I look up to see what Sango's holding.

My eyes grow wide and I hold up my arms defensively, "Oh no you don't! Are you crazy? I'm not going to wear that!"

"Oh yes you are! Come on, the guys worked so hard tonight. We have to give them something, and that means we're dressing up a bit! You seemed to have the same idea by looking at how Megumi's dressed!" I put Megumi in her white shoes and ignore Sango until I can hear her getting closer. "Kags, I never said this was up for discussion. You're wearing this if you like it or not." I look back up and see an evil look in her eye; I can feel the sweat drip off the back of my neck.

"No…wait…Sango! Ah!" Megumi's screech and laugh is heard from behind me and I realize, I'm not dressed…I have nowhere to run…Sango's got me cornered this time.

**Ah, what does Sango have in store for Kagome? And what exactly is Sango wearing herself? Find out in the next chapter! Any ideas? You know what to do!**


	39. Chapter 39:Dinner for Four

**Chapter 38**

What's taking them so long? I can feel my foot tapping and my fingers drumming a beat in impatience. Miroku sighs and says, "Calm down and stop fidgeting would you? They'll be done soon enough, don't you want them to look nice after all the work we put into this? Besides, the food is going to stay hot under the trays we have over the food. I give him a quick nod as I watch the staircase.

A few more minutes pass and I can feel the growl start to escape my throat. Miroku speaks up again with a lower voice this time, "Inuyasha, patience my friend."

I'm done waiting, I turn to Miroku and say, "Keh, I'm going to see what's keeping the wenches so long!" But when I turn back around, I freeze as I see Sango start to descend down the staircase.

Miroku walks over next to me and throws an arm around my shoulder, "I feel bad for you Yasha, because I think I'm the luckiest guy alive to have a girl like that." I smile with pride at the girl that I've always viewed as a little sister. She really does look amazing; if this lecher hurts her again I'll make it my personal mission to make sure to kick his ass this time. I don't care if he's my best friend; she's too special to be hurt as much as she has.

Shippo jumps onto my shoulder and says, "Wow, you look really pretty!" Sango continues down the stairs with a hot pink dress with only one strap on her right shoulder and there's a slit down her right thigh and the dress stops at her knees. Her shoes are strappy high heels that match her dress and she curled her hair enough to make waves run down her back.

My heart skips a beat as I see a foot with a strappy black heal attached to it; Kagome's coming down…Another step shows her creamy white legs as she descends down the flight of stairs. My eyes look her up and down; she's wearing a dark green dress that goes down to her knees and ties around her neck to plunge low to show cleavage. It looks like there are two layers to the dress; the inner layer is thin and black that clings to her curves, while the outer layer is a frilly lace-like fabric hanging loosely around her. There's also a black sash around her tiny waist.

I can tell she's wearing makeup, but not too much, so I can still see her naturally beautiful face. She put her hair half way up while the bottom half is still hanging down her back and around her shoulders. I can't help but notice her hair is slightly curled as well. I gulp as I look at the goddess before me.

The sound of clapping rips my eyes off of Kagome, but they don't go far. My eyes land on Megumi in her arms and she looks adorable in her red dress. This…this is my little family…this is _mine_. When she makes it down the stairs and walks over to me with a smile on her face, I can't help but gulp.

Miroku claps and says, "Right this way ladies!" He hooks arms with Sango and leads the way. I smile at Kagome shyly due to the fact that I've never done this before and put my arm around her waist to lead the way as well. What the hell am I doing? I better not screw this up…

First I take her to the other side of the kitchen so I can put Megumi in her highchair where her dinner is already set up. Shippo says enthusiastically, "Inuyasha and Miroku made this themselves and it's really good!" I feel the blush come across my cheeks and I clear my throat and look away from the praise. I hear Kagome walking over to the highchair to place her inside so she can eat.

She walks back over to me and grabs my hand; I look down at her and smile before leading her back out to the deck. Miroku and Sango were already eating and I don't think I've ever seen Sango so happy. On the other side of the deck is our table that is covered with a small white cloth and a silver cover is hiding the food that we'll be eating tonight.

I pull out her chair for her and she smiles again while sitting in it. While I walk over to my chair, she pulls the chair in a little more. "I hope you like this Kagome…I've never done this before…" Why did I admit that? She didn't need to know that! I see her smile grow as she practically begins glowing. I lift the tray to show the two plates of spaghetti and meatballs and she gasps.

"Oh Inuyasha, this looks…and smells amazing!" Smirking at the praise this time, we dig in and enjoy the perfect evening together underneath the stars.

**Sorry everyone, I know this is extremely short…but I'm having writer's block again. For the other half of the evening I need a little help. How to transition this into a flowing next chapter and what that chapter should be about…Work and school have overloaded me and I'm struggling to keep this story going. I do plan on keeping it going, but it's harder than ever before to do so…Review and let me know of your ideas please! **


	40. Final Author's Note

**Final Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone. Due to the fact that life is being cruel to me lately and I don't have the ability to write any longer or at least for a pretty decent amount of time, this story is ending as part one of Music High. I am passing this story onto ****BoBothewhiteasian****. Bobo will continue this story as part two. Sorry for the inconvenience and hope you enjoyed what I was able to offer. I know Bobo will do the story justice.**


End file.
